Cross My Heart (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: My take on season 5. If they thought that saving Kenzi was hard, they never imagined what was waiting for them when they came back home. A war, a temporal jump, new friends and the memory of the woman they left behind without facing the consequences. Now the real battle starts, a fight to learn about what they missed and to be free, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coming Back To A Different Home**

Bo breathed with a smile when she, Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin appeared again in the cave of the Leviathan. Everyone safe and sound after one of the worst experiences of their lifes.

That thanks to Kenzi's skills they overcame rather easy.

"Finally back home." muttered Kenzi looked around her. "...or something like that."

"This is the Leviathan's cave." explained Dyson with a smile. "...relax, we'll be there soon."

Kenzi smiled while the wolf and the valkyrie looked at Bo who looked nervous and couldn't tear her eyes off her best friend.

"Well..." said Dyson. "...Tamsin and I are gonna go first to see how is everything, ok?"

"Sure..." muttered Kenzi.

Bo looked at them while they went away letting the two best friends finally alone after all that time away.

Just before Hale's death.

"Kenzi, I..." started Bo who then breathed and took her best friend's hands with care. "...I'm so sorry for all this and for not being there for you."

"Bo..." said Kenzi.

"No, its my fault and I deserve if you don't want to be my friend anymore but..." muttered Bo. "...you have to know that without you I'm nothing, that I need you like I need breath and that you're the best sister I could ask for even when I treated you badly."

Kenzi looked at Bo while she felt her fear making the human realize that her best friend was crying when the first tears started to fall for her face.

"Honey..." muttered Kenzi.

"I don't know how to make up to you." muttered Bo. "...I only can say you this, kneel before you and ask for forgiveness and promise you that I will be better, with your help like always."

Kenzi didn't knew what to say while she saw Bo kneeling in front of her asking for forgiveness like she really felt the pain of what she did.

Like if her BoBo was really back at her old caring self.

"Bo Dennis...I forgive you." muttered Kenzi kneeling beside her. "...I know you weren't you and I know that my death was what made you turn back and...and I know that this you, my BoBo, will protec me ..."

"I promise that, Kenz..." said Bo.

"...and I know that even all what happened between us I, Kenzi Malikov, will always be by your side." muttered Kenzi.

Bo looked at her with a smile while a solitary tear ran down her face before she hugged Kenzi finally getting the peace she needed after win her best friend forgiveness.

Something that gave her life again.

"And now lets go home." smiled Kenzi passing her hand for Bo's face. "...we have a doctor and a grandfather to visit, right?"

"Right." said Bo getting up and helping Kenzi to get up. "...you'll see how happy they are to see you."

The two of them, hand in hand walked from the Leviathan's cave without feeling the eyes of the spirit looking at them while she moved her cane to show a clock that showed the hours, days, moths and years gone by in earth.

All this time where the succubus and her friends where in hell without knowing the changes in earth, the fights, the brutal war that happened here and the end where everyone lost more than they were ready to let go.

_Life is not fair..._

She looked over her shoulder where the portal of souls was nearly closed. A portal that ended in Valhalla and where just a couple of weeks before she was saying goodbye to the soul of the most brave woman she knew.

"Too late, succubus..." muttered Leviathan. "...too late..."

This time nothing could change what had happened, she was sure of it and she only waited that the people who wasn't there was ready to face the consequences of leaving earth.

* * *

Trick breathed while he cleaned the bar and looked in front of him while the guys finished their work after another evening full of people who let their cash full of money.

"Ah...I'm worn out." said one of the boy sitting in his chair while he took some water and took a sip.

"You've worked hard, boys." said Trick. "...I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Trick. " said the other boy walking to the other side of the bar.

Trick looked at the boy who went to the scenario where everyday someone sang a song in honor to the person they knew now as the Fae goddess.

Something that in one time would made him uncomfortable and now he thought it was perfect for her.

"Come here..." said the boy who took the guitar that was put in the scenario.

The blood knight saw the boy clean the guitar like he did everyday with all the caring and respect he could while he smiled at the guitar and then put it again in his place.

The most illumined part of the Dahl.

Trick breathed. Three years ago they started this adventure only with hope that was destroyed two weeks ago after they lost the person that nobody imagined.

_Only two weeks ago..._

He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears that were about to fall for his face while the memories about the things they won and lost made him breath while he looked at the boys ending their things to close the Dahl.

_Marcus and William Thornwood..._

This younger wolfs always unsure and reckless who matured being his strength in that moments of solitude where he really was faced with everything he lost in the years.

His daughter, his friends, his granddaughter and now...

"Trick!" "We're back!"

The door of the Dahl opened making Trick and the boys look to their way finding the wolf and valkyrie that entered with big smiles in their lips.

That was till they saw who was with Trick.

"Marcus?" asked Dyson. "...William!"

"Dyson..." muttered Marcus.

"Dyson!" shouted William. "...brother!"

Dyson opened his mouth trying to say something when his eyes turned to Trick that didn't move from his spot, not being able to face what was before him.

Dyson and Tamsin...

And in that way with the visit from his two disappeared friends in front of him, the old man's heart turned back to life, this time, with a new hope.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Bo and Kenzi decided to walk back to the city needing to breath the air of earth and hear the sounds from the city, getting into the streets twenty minutes later after getting out of the cave of the Leviathan only to find a city that looked more changed that they remembered.

"Well...we went to look for you days before, maybe a couple of weeks." said Bo. "...I remember that Trick told me something about different time between worlds."

"Oh..." said Kenzi. "...then you think that maybe we should go to the Dahl?" " Or we should go to Evony and ask for Lauren?"

Bo didn't wanted to see the Morrigan or ex-Morrigan for all she knew but she wanted to see Lauren and that desires were stronger making her go to Evony's without thinking about it.

"Lauren..." laughed Kenzi. "...I knew it."

The succubus didn't hid her desire to go to see the doctor even if she knew that it would be hard to get Lauren back not only as a friend, but as her center.

As her love.

"I have...I have things to talk with her." said Bo.

"I know." said Kenzi. "...only let me tell you again that she is one of the good ones, BoBo, she always was."

"I know..." said Bo passing a hand through her hair. "...I know, Kenzi, I always knew in my heart but...but my doubts...my stupidity..."

"I see." said Kenzi giving her a little smile. "...then we can't lose more time in go to see the doc and beg for forgiveness."

"Are you gonna ask for forgiveness?" asked Bo.

Kenzi looked the other way enough to let Bo know that wasn't the first time she thought of doing that.

Even if that was going to be the first time that she did something about it.

"After what had happen with Hale and you leaving me alone." muttered Kenzi. "...I believe that...that I got in her skin and I learned that I wasn't very friendly with her..."

The hug that Bo gave her surprised the human while the succubus kissed her cheek and the she gave her one big smile.

"This is...amazing." said Bo.

"Yes..." said Kenzi with a smile. "...let's go?"

They walked in silence seeing everything destroyed, even buildings, the city seemed devastated and they didn't knew what was happening.

"What happened here?" asked Bo.

"Probably..." said Kenzi. "...but let's do what we have to do."

"Who's there!?"

Bo protected Kenzi before a storm exploded in the stairs that went to The Morrigan's office making them look around in search for the attacker.

"Your worst nightmare." frowned Bo. "...Who is the coward?"

"Succubus?"

"Kenzi!"

The woman's voice got Bo's attetion while she and Kenzi looked up where Evony was looking back at them with surprised eyes while the person beside her looked like he could burst in surprise and happiness.

"I can't be..." mutered Bo.

That couldn't be happening but when Evony and that man came closer to them she could see perfectly that what she was seeing wasn't a illusion.

She was seeing him for real and he was just in front of them.

"Kenzi...you're back..." muttered the man.

"Incredible..." said Evony. "...she was right."

The man came closer showing his smile while he got Kenzi when she jumped in his arms happy and in shock to see him alive and well making some tears fall from her eyes.

"Is really you?" muttered Kenzi.

"Safe and sound, Kenzi." muttered him. "...Hale Santiago is here, like always, waiting for you."

With a big smile on her face the little human kissed her boyfriend with all the longing and passion she had for him while, not far away from them, Bo stood watching them with a surprised smile.

But her heart didn't stop beating hard in her chest while she wished to have the same encounter with the woman that haunted all of her dreams.

The only woman she couldn't stop loving or forget.

_Lauren...Lauren Lewis..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I know that first chapters can be confusing but everything will be explained as the story goes on.

As always thank you very much for your words and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reunion At The Dahl**

The doors of The Ash principal building opened showing Bruce with worried and confused eyes while he looked for his boss to tell him the last news he got from the city.

"Eh Bruce, you're ok?"

A valkyrie appeared beside him got him out of his thoughts while he looked at the blonde giving him a curious look when they heard noises coming for the personal office of The Ash.

"Rick..." muttered the valkyrie.

Bruce didn't stopped to think running to the place and opening the door only to find The Ash with his hands in the table and a broken glass in the ground.

Confirming him that he learned about what he wanted to tell him in private.

"Honey, what happened?" asked the valkyrie moving closer to him.

Rick breathed, the emotions overwhelmed him. He was happy about what Hale told him in the phone but in the other side, he was furious about what had happened.

He was furious because it was too late.

"Your sister is back, Raf..." muttered Rick. "...Tamsin, Dyson, Bo and Kenzi are back in earth."

The valkyrie's face turned to surprised, then to a confusion and finally to a pure happiness while she hugged Rick hard unable to resist the happiness at knowing that her sister was back home.

"I knew Lauren was right!" shouted the valkyrie.

And in the moment that the words left her lips she understood the sadness and the anger in Rick. She looked at Bruce who was looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world and breathed.

"She would had wanted to know this, Rafaga...you realize that?" said Rick passing a hand through his hair. "...she fought for this and..."

The pain made him unable to talk while he felt Rafaga's body around him again, it was hard to show what he felt in that moment when he just learn that his sister was back and in the same time he felt furious with her and the rest for not being here.

"We can go to see them." muttered Rafaga. "...I'm sure the gods can tell her the news."

Rick agreed looking then at Bruce who had two tears running down his face while he waited for his orders or being told something to move from his spot.

"Go home, Bruce." said Rick. "...hug your wife and your little boy, take your time to be with them, ok?"

"But, sir..." muttered Bruce.

"This lost is hard for everyone, my friend..." muttered Rick. "...go and rest."

Bruce said goodbye to Rafaga before leaving the Ash office leaving him and Rafga alone to discuss about what they were gonna do now.

"Trick want us to go to the Dahl to see them." muttered Rick. "...but I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Love..." muttered Rafaga.

"I can't, Raf...I can't see them and not think of her..." said Rick. "...I can't go through this again."

Rafaga could understand him perfectly and that's why she took his hands and looked at him in the eyes giving him a kiss in the lips that made the young Ash focus only on her.

"Then we're not going to go." said Rafaga.

"But Rafaga, I know you want to see go Tamsin." said Rick.

"But you're not ready and that's enough." said Rafaga. "...Do you want to go to see Lauren?" "Tell her about this?" "Maybe go to see her can give you peace."

Rick looked at her for a moment before kiss her with all his strength thankful for having her in his life guiding him through this moments where the pain seemed to much for him.

"I love you..." muttered Rick. "...and yes, I want to go to see Lauren."

"Then let's go." said Rafaga taking his hand. "...and I love you too."

Rick breathed before let her take him out of the building with Lauren's memories always in his mind and his heart knowing that he couldn't run from his past forever.

Knowing that someday he will had to break down again soon.

_But not now...not now..._

* * *

Kenzi breathed with the happiness glowing in her eyes while she hugged Hale again and looked at Bo who answer her eyes with one look full of love and sincerity while the succubus was aware of every move that Evony did as The Morrigan took some papers from her desk.

"What's your problem, succubus?" asked Evony feeling the succubus eyes on her.

"I wonder what are you doing with Hale here..." said Bo who then looked at Hale. "...or how can you be alive."

A brief look passed between them, enough to make Bo nervous and scared about the things she didn't know.

"It's...a long story." said Hale.

"Lauren Lewis, you remember that name?" asked Evony. "...you know the one you left behind when you went to look for you human friend."

Kenzi looked at her surprised while she felt the tension between them, who didn't seem to realize that the room had more people in it.

"What do you mean if I remember that name?" growled Bo. "...Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you left her a fucking letter as a goodbye, giving her a stupid hope." growled Evony.

Hale breathed making Kenzi sad and anxious to see the doctor, she knew that something happened there, she could say it in Hale's face and in the tears on Evony's voice.

She could feel it around her, like if everything was telling her that something bad had happened.

"I didn't left her behind." said Bo. "...I'm here with Kenzi. We're back on earth and I want to talk to her, I want..."

She didn't finished the words when Evony's punch threw her to the ground while Kenzi got away from Hale and pushed The Morrigan away to help Bo.

"What are you doing!" shouted Kenzi.

Evony ignored her while she got rid of her tears and grabbed her things giving Hale a look while he looked to the ground and saw her leave the building leaving Bo and Kenzi confused.

"Hale..." muttered Bo a little scared. "...What happened?"

Hale breathed ready to tell them what was happening when his phone vibrated in his pants and he got it reading Marcu's name on it, he looked at the girls before answer his phone putting the speaker for Bo and Kenzi to hear them.

"Marcus, I'm with Bo and Kenzi. They just came back and..."started Hale.

"I know, man!" "My brother and Tamsin are here with us!" shouted Marcus. "...They don't understand anything and they want you to come here to give them..."

"Hale?" asked Trick. "...come here right now with Bo and Kenzi, don't stop, don't look and don't tell them anything about what happened."

"Trick?" "Is everything ok?" asked Hale worried.

"Do it, Hale..." said Trick. "...and call Ash and Rafaga, tell them to come here, now."

"It's ok..." said Hale. "...we'll be there soon."

Hale said goodbye to Trick before looking at the two women who where in front of him, their face where surprised and he couldn't blame them for not understand what was happening.

For not knowng their place in this world anymore.

If only you were here, doc...

She would explain everything to them perfectly, she would take Bo, calm her down and she would explain all this mess making the succubus and the others to understand her and do what they had to do now.

"Let's go to the Dahl." muttered Hale. "...there I will explain everything."

"But..." said Bo. "...we came here looking for Lauren..."

"Lauren is not here, Bo." said Hale. "...please, come with me and I promise I will tell you the truth."

Kenzi took his hand while Bo walked in front of her a little unsure to let things go for now and making Hale felt a little better knowing that the succubus didn't forget the doctor.

He only hoped that the moment they learn the truth, Lauren's memory stayed with her to calm her.

If not, everything would be lost.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Dyson couldn't believe what his eyes was seeing while he looked at Marcus get some chairs for Bo and Kenzi while they waited for them and...Hale.

The same Hale that he and Tamsin saw die.

"Are you telling me that Hale is alive?" asked Tamsin confused.

"Hale is alive." "Weren't you hearing?" asked William. "...anyway you'll see him when he comes here.."

Dyson looked at his little brother with a smile not only for the this he was saying but for seeing him walking and happy.

"Dyson, wake up." said Marcus beside his brother.

"How can he be walking again?" asked Dyson looking at Marcus and William.

The young wolf looked at his brother and then looked at William who was still putting things in place with Trick's help and gave him a sad smile.

"The doc...she did these things, you know?" said Marcus.

"Lauren?" asked Dyson surprised. "...Lauren healed Will?"

Marcus smiled leaving Dyson confused thinking how Lauren met his brothers and how she could get closer to them to heal William.

Never anyone, being Fae or human could had done that.

What have you done without us, doc?

The doors of The Dahl opened to show Hale walking through them waiting for them to jump on him.

Nearly waiting to see him as a ghost.

"We're here." said Hale while he got to them at The Dahl with Bo and Kenzi behind him.

The next thing that Dyson knew is that he was hugging his friend while a couple of tears ran down his cheeks and the he looked at him in the eyes with all the caring he felt in his chest.

"Hale...how...?" said Dyson.

"Lauren." said Trick behind him.

Dyson stood beside his best friend looking at Tamsin who was hugging Kenzi confused while the human looked a little desperate to know what was happening and Bo breathed again unable to stop herself from asking.

"What happened with Lauren?" asked Bo. "...Why isn't she here?" "And why is all related to her?"

Trick looked at the ground while Dyson's brothers coughed and Hale breathed knowing what the blood knight was about to say.

"Bo, sit down." said Hale. "...we're gonna tell you everything that had happened in all this time you have been away."

"All this time?" asked Bo confused. "...What are you talking about?"

"Bo...How many time do you think has passed?" asked Trick a little nervous.

"A couple of weeks?" asked the succubus. "...I don't know, Trick and I'm getting nervous." "Where is Lauren?"

The nervous look that Trick gave her was enough to make her get up from her chair feeling all her body tremble waiting for her grandfather's answer.

"Bo...you've been away for three years..." muttered Trick. "...the war...we lost Lauren at the end of the war."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hell In Earth**

"What...What do you mean you lost her!?" shouted Bo.

Her eyes turned electric blue while Trick felt the air leaving his lungs while he got in the air. Beside him, Marcus and William looked surprised seeing the powers of the succubus that only appeared to calm down a little when Kenzi put a hand in her shoulder.

"Wait BoBo..." muttered Kenzi. "...let him explain himself..."

"Let him explain himself?" muttered Bo looking at her best friend. "...better he does that and fast."

Bo let Trick in the ground still with her powers getting a hold of him while she waited for a explanation for what she just learn because she didn't want to face the possibilities of what he was saying.

They couldn't have lost Lauren...she couldn't have lost Lauren.

"Trick...what happen with the doc?" asked Kenzi worried for the answer.

"Is...is complicated..." said Trick. "...I don't know how to start."

"Let her start first." growled Evony entering in The Dahl. "...let her explain to us how she left Lauren alone."

The succubus growled turning to see The Morrigan who looked at her with all her anger, like she blamed Bo for everything that had happened to Lauren, something that scared the succubus nearly like the words she heard from Trick.

"I didn't left her alone." said Bo. "...I would never..."

"But you did." said Evony.

"I had to do it!?" shouted Bo. "...I couldn't let her come with me, I couldn't put her in danger, she's human and after what happened with Kenzi...I couldn't risk her getting hurt."

The Morrigan breathed looking at Bo losing all her strength while she seemed desperate and making Evony remember all the times Lauren asked her not to blame the succubus for what had happened if she came back from hell.

_Do me this favor, Evony, don't blame her for the things she can't control..._

She took some air closing her eyes and trying to calm down and remember that she was part of this group of people now and what they had earned this time while she decided that she couldn't be against the succubus when she still was a big part of the plans they had in this war.

They needed her to build a world destroyed by the war as the queen.

"I understand your reasons, Bo." said Evony. "...but you have to understand that it wasn't easy for her, not that and not what happened after that."

"What happened?" asked Bo confused and desperate. "...Someone tell me what happened, please..."

Evony gave Trick a looked seeing him agree with her before she sat in a chair and looked at the succubus who was out of her element for the first time.

"Hale, can you show them my memories?" asked Evony to the siren.

Hale smiled passing a hand for Bo's shoulder before putting himself behind Evony putting his hand either side of her head while she breathed thinking again in the doctor.

_This is what she can't control, right Lauren? Not knowing the things she couldn't stop..._

"Everything happened three years ago..." muttered Evony. "...the same night you went to hell to bring Kenzi back..."

**Evony's Memories**

Evony took a sip ot the best red wine that Lauren had in her reserve while she waited alone in her condo for the doctor to come back after her moment with the succubus.

"Someone tell me why I'm still doing this." said Evony.

She wasn't famous for having feelings, in fact, she didn't understood why she had them but in her brief time as a human she had learned to feel more and she found in Lauren a real friend.

The only friend she had in this world.

"I can't believe it...I can't believe it!"

Evony turned hearing the door of the condo only to see Lauren throw her purse to the couch and she falling in it too putting her hands in her face hidding her from Evony that didn't need to look at her to see that she was crying.

And then Evony imagined that her crying was Bo's fault.

With a breath, Evony let the glass of wine and walked where Lauren was sitting beside her to put her hands in the arms of the doctor.

"Doc, you're ok?" asked Evony.

At first the doctor didn't say anything making Evony think that she was kidding her till she saw Lauren's shoulders trembling and she started to hear cries from the doctor that she couldn't seem to stop.

"Eh..." muttered Evony. "...Problems in heaven?"

"She left!" cried Lauren. "...she left me to go to hell without telling me..."

Evony didn't need anything else to understand what just happened, Lauren told her that Bo was obssesed with bringing Kenzi back wanting to go to hell only with Dyson's and Tamsin's help.

A help that the two of them thought it wasn't enough if they thought that Kenzi's soul could be in Bo's father's hands.

Or in a worse place.

"Idiot..." muttered Evony. "...is a suicide."

"Is what I told her." muttered Lauren. "...but she didn't heard me, never did and now...now I lost her..."

Evony let out a breath while she hugged Lauren trying to give her some of her energy surprised to see how much this affected to her Lauren's pain, the same pain she felt from the doctor when they learned Kenzi was death.

She didn't care enough, but for Lauren this people were her family and the lost of that little human hurt the doctor very much.

But this goodbye was far worse, this was the last goodbye Bo forced between them.

"I can't..." breathed Lauren. "...I can't be like this, I can't stop loving her but wait for her every time that she does something without thinking...without being prepared and leaving me behind..."

"I'm sorry..." muttered Evony.

Lauren got rid of her tears breathing in sadness while her mind made the decision that Evony saw in her sad eyes and the defeat in her body.

"She didn't asked for my help." muttered Lauren with a sad smile. "...it seems that I'm not important enough to take part on this, that this is something that only Dyson or Tamsin could do."

"Lauren..." said Evony.

But the doctor ignored her while she got up from the couch and took her purse surprising Evony when, out of nowhere, a superior force leave them without breath.

"What is that?" asked Evony.

"I don't know." muttered Lauren who tried to focus to know who was the source from the force.

That didn't looked good, Evony could feel it and she could see Lauren's eyes focused and scared, like always she had to face something that she knew it was dangerous for her.

"Evony..." muttered Lauren walking to her. "...I want to go to the back of the condo, there is a motorbike, put her on, go, get in the sidecar and wait for me, ok?"

"Lauren, what...?"

She couldn't end her question when all the windows exploded around them making the two women kneel in the ground while the door exploded showing the five forms that Evony never thought she would see again.

"Go!" shouted Lauren.

Evony didn't though in anything while she ran to the back of the condo while she took one last look waiting for Lauren be after her.

But no, the doctor was facing that monsters, scared but determined to give her enough time.

"Lauren!" shouted Evony.

"Do what I told you!" shouted Lauren without looking at her. "...run!"

"I hope you know what you're doing..." muttered Evony.

She ran where Lauren told her taking the plastic from the motorbike that was out of the noises and the screams that she could hear from the house while she got in the motorbike and got her out of the garage just in time stopping in Lauren's window while she waited for the doctor sitting in the sidecar.

"Come on, Lauren..." muttered Evony to herself.

"We will kill you, doctor!" shouted a voice.

And just when Evony decided to try and save her, she saw her body as she threw herself for one of the windows at the same time that the expansive blow made her close her eyes while she saw something hit the ground.

"That was close..." muttered Lauren beside her.

"Lauren?" asked while she opened her eyes. "...Lauren!"

She saw the doctor getting up from the ground while she got her broken arm, she jumped in the motorbike and with a face comforted with pain she put the vehicle on with a fierce look her eyes.

"We have to go to see Trick." said Lauren. "...he has to know what is going on here, that's it, if he's not gone with Bo and the others."

"How can they be back?" asked Evony. "...Maybe Bo free them when she went into hell?"

Lauren agreed but Evony could see that the doctor didn't wanted to talk about that while she drove them to The Dahl making noises of pain in every curve they took.

"You're hurt?" asked Evony.

"They know how to hurt..." muttered Lauren. "...but that doesn't surprise me, being what they are."

That was what worried Evony too while the brilliant eyes from that's monsters were printed in her mind forever.

Like everytime she saw them.

"What have you done, succubus." muttered Evony to herself. "...what have you done to free the Una Mens..."

**End of Evony's Memories**

"The...The Una Mens?" muttered Bo while she looked at the last image of Evony and Lauren getting in The Dahl. "...but...but I killed them..."

"Now we know that this was something that your father did with the Leviathan." said Evony. "...but in that moment we didn't had any idea."

Kenzi stood beside her best friend helping Bo to understand everything that was happening while the succubus tried to face all she saw in Evony's memories.

I'm not important enough...

Bo put her hands in her ears while she denied the thought of Lauren saying those things of her after she went to hell without understanding what the succubus was trying to do.

"Bo...honey..." muttered Kenzi beside her.

"She didn't understood..." muttered Bo. "...Kenz, she didn't understood...she thinks that I don't love her...why she thinks that I don't love her?"

Kenzi looked to the ground trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall, she knew better than anyone the feeling of Bo ignoring her, the solitude of be left behind for her.

"Where is she..." muttered Kenzi to Hale unable to see her best friend in that state of confusion and sadness. "...what happened to her?"

Hale looked at Evony who looked at Trick waiting like always that the blood kinght had the words to tell them that story.

The story of their fight, their bravery and their tears.

"She had to face this war, Kenzi..." muttered Trick. "...a big war that started in the same moment she opened the doors of this place after getting away from the Una Mens."

And, after tell them that, he closed his eyes transporting them three years ago. The same place they were now but in a different time.

In the time when he learn the importance of that doctor for the world and...for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Other Side**

**Trick's Memories**

Trick was closing The Dahl leaving all in order while he got ready to go with Bo, Dyson and Tamsin to hell doors where they were gonna try to bring back Kenzi even if it was a crazy idea. He knew he couldn't let his granddaughter and her friends alone in this moment.

They needed him more than this world ever did.

"Hi, old man."

The blood knight froze when he heard the voice of a young man that should be death or in hell but he was just before him looking at him with a big smile of superiority.

"Massimo?" asked Trick.

_How is this possible?_

Trick breathed answering himself to his question while he imagined this was a consequence of Bo and the others going to hell, probably something they sent free or something that the Leviathan did.

Something he told Bo that could happen.

"I'm here again thanks to you granddaughter and her human..." laughed Massimo. "...I will wait for the moment when they get back and learn about your death."

"My death?" asked Trick. "...Do you think you an kill me?"

"Brave, old man..." muttered Massimo. "...but stupid."

Before knowing what was happening Trick felt the power on him that threw him to the ground surprising the blood knight who looked at the druid confused.

"A gift from the Una Mens." smiled Massimo.

Trick opened his eyes in surprise while he tried to use something to free his power and stop him, but at the same time he moved, Massimo put his hand in the air making the blood knight stand in the air while the druid looked at him with a smile.

"No, no, knight..." muttered Massimo. "...no more tries."

Trick breathed trying to stop Massimo's powers and being unable to do it when, out of nowhere, he heard the doors of The Dahl opening and his salvation coming to him in the forms of Lauren Lewis and Evony.

_No..._

"Mommy?" asked Massimo with a smile. "...mommy look what I'm doing."

Trick didn't had time to turn when Lauren threw herself over Massimo who was still looking at his mother like there was nothing else in this world and the punch that the doctor gave him made him break his control over Trick making him fell to the ground.

"Thanks..." breathed Trick.

"Come on, old man..." said Evony getting to him. "...what are you doing fighting with him?"

"I wasn't fighting, he appeared here and attacked me." said Trick looking at Massimo. "...I suppose this is the consequences from the trip that Bo and the others took."

"That's what we thought." said Evony.

Trick looked at her but didn't say anything when he heard the fight between Lauren and Massimo seeing the doctor being threw backwards while the druid growled with a needle inyected in his neck.

"Shit..." muttered Trick. "...Evony, give me the knife."

Evony passed the knife to the blood knight while Massimo tried to attack Lauren again but was unable to do thanks to the inyection she gave him that paralized him.

And the blood that Trick started to let fall to the ground, his blood...

"Stop now, evil druid." muttered Trick. "...as the blood knight, I order you."

Massimo got paralized just before he attacked Lauren that was in the ground touching her broken arm while Evony watched the scene with a mix of confusion and worry that was clear in the blood knight face too.

"Get him out of here..." muttered Lauren. "...and call for Santuary, stop the Una Mens getting here too..."

Trick agreed, surprised to hear the name of the Una Mens but he didn't thought in asking while he looked at Massimo and focused his powers in getting the druid out.

"Evil things, I call santuary...said Trick. "...dissapear!"

Massimo got out of The Dahl while Lauren gave a breath and Evony walked by her side helping her to sit in a chair while Trick came closer to her.

"The Una Mens?" asked Trick to Lauren.

"They were at my house..." said Lauren. "...I think is some consequence from going to hell."

The way she said it made Trick know that Lauren wasn't happy with Bo's decision and part of him agreed with her because it wasn't good when you played with life and death.

But even then, they were Bo and Kenzi...

"She does it for Kenzi." said Trick defending her grandaughter. "...I know maybe its not the best way but is Kenzi...you would have done the same."

"Not in this way..." growled Lauren. "...not without thinking, Trick, you know that even with all her power, and Dyson's and Tamsin's they not know anything about hell."

"They will come back." said Trick. "...they will come back..."

"I'm happy you're so sure." said Lauren getting off the chair.

Trick looked at the doctor a little angry, he could understand that she was angry, probably because Bo wasn't a woman of goodbyes and even if she was, she would had gone either way, he could understand that going with Dyson and Tamsin was worse than asking for her help for her.

But Bo didn't knew how to live without Kenzi and she needed her, like the rest of them.

"You're so full of yourself." growled Trick. "...you only worry about her leaving you without caring about Kenzi." "Have you cried for her?" "Or that was a lie like everything you do?"

The punch was heard around the Dahl making Evony close her eyes when Trick fell to the ground while the doctor let the tears fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare to do this, Trick, don't you dare to blame me for the mistakes your granddaughter has made." said Lauren breathing hard. "...I cried for Kenzi with Bo and without her more than you could imagine, I wished for me to be the one death and not her more than you could dream of but I can't do it and the last bit of humanity I have is Bo who is the person that I love more than anything."

The words punched Trick in the heart while Lauren looked at him with all the sincerity the he never saw in the doctor.

"I wish with all my heart that Bo, Dyson and Tamsin come back with Kenzi and that our little russian with bad ideas but with a big heart can get this world back alive from this sad mess." said Lauren. "..but I would had loved if she just talked to me, if she just let me help her but no, she left me behind like always."

"Lauren..." muttered Trick.

"But like always that doesn't matter now because she left." said Lauren with a breath. "...and apparently we have to face her mess now."

Trick agreed a little embarrased for what he said to the doctor while Evony let out a breath and he decided get their discussion behind for now till they found a solution for all this.

"Ok, kids." "Now what?" asked Evony.

"Now is when I come to break the peace." said Vex behind them.

The three of them turned seeing the mesmer who had a little smile while he showed a little note that he gave to Lauren who read it fast while she understood what was happening with the attacks.

"Dammit Vex..." "Where they gonna start?" asked Lauren.

"It seems that they already started." said Vex. "...I saw two of the Una Mens going through a portal."

Trick and Evony looked each other not understanding anything till The Morrigan took the paper from Lauren and started to read surprising herself before passing the note to Trick.

"Names?" asked Trick. "...here they wrote name...wait a second..."

He looked closely at the note seeing clearly a list with the handwritting of the Una Mens scaring the blood knight to the bone.

_Dammit..._

**Lauren Lewis**

**Hale Santiago**

**Richard Malikov**

**Marcus Thornwood**

**William Thornwood**

**Rafaga De La Rue**

**Val Santiago**

**Derrick Solo**

**Aife McCorrigan**

He looked at Evony and the at Lauren who knew what he was thinking while Vex gave them a worried look and then let out a defeated breath.

"I heard that they plan of killing all of you." said Vex looking at Lauren. "...you know, to try and get Bo's attention back here...and Hale, I think they want to destroy his soul but the true is that I don't know where the souls of the sirens go when they die."

But Trick, Lauren and Evony knew where they go and when the blood knight saw the determination in Lauren's eyes, he knew already what she was going to say.

"We have to go to his santuary and talk to his chamán..." muttered Lauren. "...we have to save him."

**End Trick's Memories**

Trick couldn't look to his granddaughter, so he looked at Kenzi who passed a hand through her hair and closed her eyes as if the words Lauren said about her really affected the human.

Like that words had made her tremble.

"This is the reason we are all here..." said William.

"I see..." muttered Dyson. "...let me get this clear. We free the souls of the Una Mens and Massimo letting them come back to earth and Lauren had...had to fight them."

"Yes..." said Marcus. "...but she was stronger, she knew where she was getting into and she always looked at us with a big smile. She never saw us as a burden."

_Something so typical of you, doc..._

Dyson breathed looking around him, the Dahl changed a lot in all this time, it wasn't a place to take a drink anymore.

Is what was left of a war basement.

"Its beautiful." breathed Tamsin beside him.

Hale walked to the valkyrie making everyone look to the side looking for the first time at the wall covered with photographs of them, alone and in group.

And photographs of the new family Lauren created while they were gone.

"This is our favorite place." said Hale. "...this place was made to think and remember."

Bo got up from her chair surprising everybody and walked to the wall seeing the beatiful photographs one by one feeling the pain in her heart grow a little bit with every thing she saw.

Photographs of the two of them, photographs with Kenzi, photographs with all the group when the fought The Garuda or the one they took when everything was good in their lifes.

_For giving me the freedom to love_

_and I do, forever..._

_Lauren_

The note Lauren left her came to her mind at the same time she saw a photograph made after they got out of Hecuba, the same day that Kenzi took them to the best Mcdonnals of the city and they ate ice cream like crazy.

The best day of her life.

Beside the note rested the pendant that Lauren gave her, something that Bo decided to left behind when she went to hell with hope of making her remember why she had to come back.

The most important thing she just learn she had lost.

She touched one of Lauren's photographs with her best combat suit and a little smile looking back at her as if all this was only the doctor daring her to find her.

_Come on succubus, don't be a coward..._

"She was right...you came back." said a voice behind them.

Bo breathed turning to see the people that just got in the Dahl to see a young man and a young woman that made Kenzi and Tamsin get up from her chairs while she knew them thanks to the photographs.

They were part of Lauren's new family.

"Ricky..." muttered Kenzi.

"Raf..." muttered Tamsin.

"Ash." said Trick with a smile.

The young man gave him a smile while he looked at his sister and then, looked at the succubus who looked desvasted in her own world.

"I came here to take Bo and all of you to see Lauren." muttered Rick. "...its time."

And with that words was enough to take all the attention he needed because this was the only thing he wanted to do now.

The last thing he promised to Lauren when he went to see her that morning, a signal of what her sister wanted him to do.

_I'm gonna do this sister, for you..._

* * *

**A/N:**So finally in the next chapter you're gonna know where is Lauren (finally!)

As always thank you very, very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Love You**

Kenzi didn't know what to think looking at her little brother's calmness, something strange in him knowing that Richard was the brother who appeared more like her, but wasn't the only thing that surprised her, the name Trick used to refer him let her without words too.

"Ash?" asked Kenzi. "...you are The Ash?"

"Till Bo reclaims her place as the queen, yes." said Rick. "...I'm The Ash like Evony is The Morrigan."

"That is not possible." said Dyson getting up from his chair. "...a human couldn't be The Ash."

"I don't know if you see how all this has changed over the years, Dyson." said Rick without looking at him. " Everything is different now."

And that coldness was what scared Kenzi more, her brother never was a cold person, he never been this way, but now...

_What had happened to him?_

At the corner of her eye, she could see Tamsin hugging her sister who didn't seem to happy with her either but despite of that she didn't seem to be as angry as Richard was.

"Tamsin what you did was a mistake." said Rafaga looking at her sister. "...Do you thought in the consequences? " "...Do you care about what happened here?"

"Of course I do, Raf...everything is confusing and we just started to know what happened." said Tamsin with a breath. "...but yes, I'm starting to think that we should had find another way to save Kenzi."

Rick let a sad laugh out while his eyes turned to his sister while he walked to her to hug her with all his caring leaving Kenzi without words.

"Welcome back home, Kenzi." muttered Rick.

"What happened to you?" muttered Kenzi in his shoulder. "...and I'm not saying this only because you grew stronger but beacuse you're now what...The Ash?" "And you're attitude?"

"Is a long story." said Rick. "...but being The Ash is only a temporal thing, till you could come back, something we though it was necessary and my attitude..."

His eyes focused in Bo who seemed to be learning all the news at once while she didn't stop looking at them, knowing that what he said got her interest.

"...some nasty things happened here over the years, Kenzi."

Kenzi only grabbed his hand looking his eyes that where looking at her best friend while she separated from him and got to her.

"BoBo, are you ok?" asked Kenzi.

"I need to see her." muttered Bo. "...I don't...I don't understand anything and I need her to explain everything to me."

Because she was thinking to much about this and she couldn't face the fact that Lauren wasn't there with them, that she lost her in that war they told them but The Ash gave her a new hope.

And she was seeing it as her life itself in that moment.

"Can we go now?" asked Kenzi to his brother.

"Of course..." said Rick letting a little smile play on his lips while he looked at Bo."...don't be sad, Bo, she didn't wanted you sad. Your woman is someone incredible."

And with that words he started to walk out of The Dahl with Rafaga by his side and the others after him while his last statement grew stronger in Bo's heart.

Because that human was right, that woman, her woman, was always someone incredible.

* * *

The Orb of Life was something that Bo didn't had in this world before going to hell, but as Trick told her, Lauren created it with the help of other clans of Fae to give the people hurt in the war an opportunity to heal and go back to their lifes.

Something that saved many Faes and humans that now were there looking at them like if they were ghost.

"Wiston, can we go to see Lauren?" asked Rick to the little receptionist.

"Yes, Ash." said the Fae. "...right now the last clan left her room."

"Thanks." said Rick.

"The last of the clans?" asked Tamsin to her sister who looked at her with a sad smile while she walked hand in hand with The Ash.

"Everyday all the clans and humans come here to see Lauren that now is called the goddess of two worlds and even some of them left present for her like flowers or something representative of the clan wishing for her to be well soon." said the valkyrie.

"Wow..." muttered Tamsin.

Bo was surprised too but she smiled while her heart was full of love and respect when she saw that finally everybody looked at Lauren like she deserved.

_But at what cost?_

The succubus looked at her hands nervous while her mind played with her showing her the worst that she could see when finally Rick and Rafaga stopped in fron of a big white door that would get them to Lauren.

_Or what was left of her..._

Bo trembled at the idea to see her dearest doctor, she wasn't ready to see her hurt even if she knew that Lauren got hurt trying to do the right thing.

"I hope you know this is the best we could do." said Rafaga. "...because we couldn't do anything else."

Rick let out a breath before opening the door and let Bo in where what she saw brought tears to her eyes while she felt her heart break.

"Lauren..." muttered Bo breathing hard. "...Oh my god, Lauren..."

She got closer putting a hand in the orb that was covering the doctor, something that made her remember Nadia and her own orb when she was in a coma, the only difference is that Nadia was hidden from people and Lauren was not.

Lauren was seen by everybody, a bandage covered her head and her arm, needles in the other arm and something to make her breath throught her nose.

"She..." muttered Rick looking at her. "...there was a time where she asked me not to do this...but I can't let her go..."

Rafaga hugged The Ash while she looked the other way unable to support the pain and Dyson's brothers looked at the doctor with tears in their eyes.

Meanwhile, The Morrigan, Trick and Hale looked other reactions, they looked at the people who didn't knew the story.

Tamsin walked to one side of the orb touching it while she let a breath out and she felt the emotions going throught her like a storm.

That woman and she couldn't be best friends but she could see that Lauren was part of her clan, the stones and the weapons showed how depply they cared for her and it seemed that her sister was very attached to her too.

"Eh doc..." said Tamsin. "...thanks..."

Dyson walked to the other side of the orb where he touched the arc to the crystal and closed his eyes feeling his inner wolf cry inside of him for the the shape that the doctor was in.

She was someone from his pack and she protected his brothers who never trusted anyone out of their family.

And William, he will never do something to show her how thankful he was for what she did with his brother.

"Come back to us, Lauren." muttered Dyson while he felt the tears in his eyes. "...please, come back..."

Kenzi kneeled beside Bo putting a hand in the crystal who surrounded the doctor while she let her tears run down her face without trying to stop them and she thought in the time lost.

If she didn't sacrificed herself, Bo could had been there to save Lauren and she wouldn't be there now, looking at the body without life of the doctor.

_Pain only brings more pain..._

"I'm sorry, doc..." muttered Kenzi. "...I'm so sorry."

And like it was a answer to her pain, Kenzi smiled when she saw a vision of Lauren in her mind looking at her with her big smile and her brilliant eyes full of curiosity and care.

_Don't blame yourself, Kenz...I may had saved the world but you are important too._

"...I'm going to find something to heal you, doc." muttered Kenzi. "...like you did with us all the time. I promise."

She felt Hale kissing her head before she hugged Bo who put her head in the crystal letting out little breaths before, finally, look at Lauren's face that was just like she remembered.

"I love you, Lauren..." muttered Bo. "...I promise you that I didn't wanted to hurt you, that you meant the world to me. I didn't wanted to leave you, my love, I had to do it to try and protect you without thinking... if you wanted to risk your life with me."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath while she felt her inner succubus accepting the fact she didn't wanted to face in all this time, the truth her heart already knew since the first time she put her eyes on Lauren.

Her and her inner succubus were only for Lauren and from now own she was the only one who could touch and be with her, forever.

"...things are gonna change from now on. Now you're gonna see how much I love you, because you're it for me, doctor." said with a little smile. "...I gonna find a way to wake you up and you're gonna hear me and then were gonna get this family we always wanted because...because you are the only one who I love, Lauren, you and only you."

She breathed leaving a kiss in the crystal to seal her promise while she got up and turned to see Rick who was watching her with a smile for the first time while he took her hand making peace with her.

"Lauren always said that you were stubborn and I hope that could help us." said Rick. "...because maybe that's the only thing that can help us to bring her back now."

"What do you mean?" asked Bo. "...You know how to wake her up?"

"Me and Hale investigated but we don't know anything for real..." muttered Rick.

"Its a leyend." said Rafaga. "...a leyend that was part of the valkyries since forever and that refered to the stories of the hero."

Nobody understood anything making Hale stood before them while he took a breath and looked at Bo.

"Lauren's soul is in Valhalla, Rafaga took her there after the doc used all her vital energy to stop the dark knight." said Hale. "...we're taking care of her body because we believed, in some way, that you would come back and because we can't let her go like this."

"Then..." said Kenzi. "...then we can go to Valhalla to bring her back, right?" "Is that what we have to do?"

"Is not that easy." said Rick. "...the leyend that Rafaga is talking about is strong and it says that only the person that holds the heart of the hero can go to bring her back using the stories of the hero to convince the great Odín."

"Wait a second..." muttered Kenzi. "...Can't Rafaga go again?" "Or Tamsin?"

"We can't..." said Tamsin. "...the valkyries can only bring souls to Valhalla, we can't free them."

"And even if I hate her, the succubus is the only person who hold the heart of this heroine." muttered Evony looking at Bo.

And what if she didn't wanted to come back?

The question appeared on her mind while Bo touched Lauren's orb again and she denied the thought of letting her go, she wasn't going to force Lauren to do anything she didn't wanted to do but she was gonna tell her everything she feel and then she was gonna hope for her doctor to come back to her.

Because the thought of not being with her...

"Ok..." muttered Bo. "...tell me her stories and then I will go to Valhalla to bring her back."

The look that passed between the siren and the human wasn't lost for Kenzi who looked at them a little confused while Hale passed his arm for her shoulders and guide her with the others.

"What was that?" asked Kenzi.

"Well..." muttered Hale. "...let say that the dark knight wasn't only trying to destroy you in hell, lil'mama."

And with that was enough to make Kenzi understand that, the story behind Hale going back to live was more complicated that only revive him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cerberus, Part 1**

Even when they wanted to go back to the clubhouse, Hale was firm in his decision to bring them to some place where the war wasn't part of it and that was full of good moments and good memories.

And his familiar house was full of it.

"Dad?" asked Hale opening the doors of the mansion.

"Hale, about time son, you got me..."

The words died in his lips while he looked at Bo and Kenzi getting in the house making his lips turn in one big smile that Hale answered passing his arm through Kenzi's shoulder.

"So...Lauren was right?" asked Hale's father looking at Kenzi.

"Yes, she was." muttered Kenzi a little nervous.

Bo smiled looking the scene while she tried to hid her pain to not ruin Kenzi's happiness, nobody needed this more that her even if it was the worse moment of her life.

Seeing Lauren like that...only a body without life while she learned part of the histories that she didn't lived.

_Don't cry idiot..._

"And our queen..." said Hale's father walking to her. "...is a pleasure for me, Bo Dennis...or I should say Ysabeau McCorrigan?"

"Bo is fine." said Bo with a breath. "...is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Santiago."

"Thanks dear and you can call me Roussan." said Hale's father.

"Ok...Roussan." muttered Bo.

"Dad, I'm gonna take them to the guest room to rest, ok?" said Hale. "...then I want to ask Claser to make them dinner."

"No problem." said Roussan looking at the girls. "...I hope tomorrow we can have breakfast together."

"Of course, Sir." said Kenzi. "...it will be our pleasure."

Bo smiled while Roussan gave a little hug and a smile to Kenzi and then looked at the three of them before letting Hale guide them to their room where finally, Bo and Kenzi were left alone with their thoughts and emotions.

They had time now to think about everything that had happened here.

"I can't believe all this." muttered Kenzi. "...three years and we come back to find Lauren as a goddess and that everybody respect her only for her to no being able to enjoy it because she's...her soul is...gone."

"Its not right..." said Bo. "...Its not right..."

Kenzi feel the sadness in her best friend so she hugged her while she felt Bo's body start to tremble without let the tears fall.

"We're gonna get her back, Bo." muttered Kenzi. "...you and I and everybody, we will make this possible, ok?" "We're gonna learn her stories and then you're gonna get there with me, of course and we're gonna bring her back."

"Thanks, Kenzi." muttered Bo. "...I don't know what I would do without you."

"Lucky for us, you don't have to know that." smiled Kenzi. "...now sleep honey, we need to rest."

Bo agreed feeling herself relax in Kenzi's arms while the memories of Lauren plagued her tired mind and gave her the strength to go on in this quest.

Because she knew that this was only the beginning of everything she had to live here.

* * *

Three hours later Hale knocked at their door not because he wanted to wake them up but it was something he had to do after he received the visit of someone very important for their mission.

"Kenzi?" muttered Hale. "...love, wake up..."

"Hale, five more minutes..." said Kenzi.

Hale smiled leaving a sweet kiss in her forehead while he got in the bed with her and put touched her arm lovingly.

"You have to wake up, Kenzi, the chamán of my family is here and he wants to help me to tell you my story." muttered Hale in her ear.

"There was a time were I thought that this would never happen again." muttered Kenzi in his chest. "...that everything was going to disappear when Massimo killed you."

The memories of that night surrounded her while she remembered the pain of losing the person she loved for her owns mistakes and not knowing then what to do to go on with her life.

"Don't think about it, I'm here and you are here and that's enough." muttered Hale.

Kenzi kissed him on the lips before turning to wake up Bo who was muttering Lauren's name while she opened her eyes after her best friend called her.

"The chamán that helped Lauren to save Hale is here." said the human. "...He wants to see us."

"The don't let him waiting." said Bo. "...we can't waste time."

Hale smiled at her before getting up the bed and help Kenzi while she took her hand and they got out the room when the girls could see that was already dark outside but that doesn't mattered.

They wanted to know Lauren's stories as fast as they could to go and bring her back.

"Chamán.." said Hale. "...they here..."

"Queen..." muttered the chamán. "...and the human who was reclaimed from hell, a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi..." muttered Kenzi not knowing what to say.

"You...you helped Lauren..." said Bo.

"Yes queen, I did." said the chamán. "...the physical and psychic powers of you mate is something unique, I never knew someone like her."

Bo smiled seeing that more and more Fae talked about Lauren's skills with respect and for the first time she could see this world as one with feelings that she never thought they had.

"She's very especial..." admitted Bo. "...that's why I need you to tell me everything you know about her...everything she did."

"I will show you, my queen..." muttered the chamán. "...Hale?"

"Yes, chamán." said the siren walking behind the chamán to use his powers. "...ready."

Closing his eyes, the chamán transported them to te memories he had about the human that appeared in his life to show him that the miracles can still existed.

**Chamán's Memories**

The news about the death of the younger son of the Santiago family, his human mate and the dissapearing of the future queen worried him while he tried to help his clan and the Fae in the best way he could.

The hope of everything was in the hands of a tiny human but she was determined to do her job, her bravery surprised him and made believe that they still got a chance in this hell.

"Chamán?"

The chamán smiled when he recognized the voice of the person behind him, her aura burned red with determination and he felt a little more powerful while he turned to meet her who was glowing with the lights of the candles.

"Lauren Lewis..." muttered the chamán. "...I asked myself if you finally would come here but I can see you didn't came alone...is good to see you blood knight and you too, Morrigan."

He could see the surprise in Lauren's eyes before her lips curled in a smile. The two of them knew she was here and they knew that wasn't gonna leave till she got the answer she needed from him to save Hale.

_Because despite of everything, Hale was family..._

"I suppose you know why I'm here." said Lauren walking to the chamán.

"Are you ready to go to the realm of Parkos, child?" asked the chammán.

Her eyes told him that wasn't sure what was she doing but they all knew that this ways was the only way to save Hale from the tortures of the dark knight.

"I don't have many chances." said Lauren. "...but I have to admit that I would be more confidence if I knew what is the realm of Parkos."

The chamán smiled, he could have waited this question from someone like Lauren Lewis who always wanted to know everything and would use the knowledge to help the others.

"I can help you in that." said the chamán. "...Parkos is a battlefield, the place where the souls of the fighters travel after their...how can we call this...wasted deaths and is Cerberus house too, the dog with three heads."

"Wasted death?" asked Lauren. "...Hale died saving Kenzi, I hardly can call that a wasted death."

"Hale is here because the dark knight made him go there, child." said the chamán. "...I agree in the fact that Hale died in a brave way but that monster did what he wanted and we know the power he has over the rules in Valhalla and Parkos."

He could see the surprise in Lauren's face while she took everything he told her and the possibility that the dark knight was the one after them realizing that even if Kenzi sacrificed herself to close the portal that didn't meant that the dark knight couldn't attack them.

"Then...how can I get in Parkos?" asked Lauren.

"Wait a second, you're not going there." said Trick. "I can go."

Evony looked between them asking herself why they couldn't let this rivality behind to do what they were supossed to do in order to save Hale.

But even in this moment, she could felt the respect between them.

"You can't go, Trick, you're the blood knight and for that right now you're the only one with the power to stop the Una Mens and Massimo if they come back." said Lauren.

"But this is gonna get you killed, Lauren." said Trick. "...a human can't go in there and if you die...what I'm supposed to say to Bo when she comes back?"

Lauren looked like she was thinking on something for a couple of seconds before looking at the blood knight and putting a hand in his shoulder to let him know her goodbyes to Bo.

"Tell her I did what I had to do, like she did." said Lauren. "Trick, I have to do this, you're needed here and Evony doesn't want to go, besides I own this to Hale for the years of friendship that we destroyed being stupid."

Trick looked at her before letting out a breath and finally let her go while Lauren walked to the chamán who looked at her with a smile taking her hands in him.

"Thanks, Lauren, for being our hope." said the chaman. "Ready?"

"Ready and..." muttered Lauren. "...you're welcome."

The chamán looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes and let out a calm breath that a moment later made him glow while he grabbed Lauren's hands.

"May the luck be with you." muttered the chamán.

And in that moment the chamán opened his eyes at the same time that Lauren closed them disappearing in the darkness of that place while her soul traveled looking for the freedom of her friend.

Because is something was true for the chamán is that without Hale, Lauren wasn't coming back to this earth.

**End of the Chamán's memories**

"Cerberus..." muttered Bo. " Are you telling me that Lauren fought that thing with three heads?"

"She did..." muttered Hale. "I've never seen a woman with so little chances keep them that well."

The chamán looked at Kenzi who was in silence after seeing his memories, it wasn't a secret for him what she was thinking, what she thought since she came back to this world and learned about what happened here in her time gone.

"Kenzi...she did all this for you and for Bo." muttered the chamán.

"I know..." muttered Kenzi. "...and that's the worst part."

Without saying anything else she got out of the house leaving a worried Hale behind while Bo let out a breath and went after her best friend leaving the two mens behind knowing what her sister was thinking.

Knowing that for years they thought that Lauren Lewis wasn't deserving of their world only to realize know that were they the ones who didn't deserved a woman like her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cerberus, Part 2**

Kenzi needed to get out of there to breath, while she tried to contain her feelings, she realized the stupid she was this past years in her jealous over Lauren Lewis.

When they meet she was one of the first person to treat her badly even when she knew that they were the only humans in their group, but of course Kenzi was different, she had for best friends a super succubus and a handsome wolf kicking ass like they were super heroes, without never caring about the consequences of their actions. She started to think that she hated Lauren after she heard what people told her about the doctor, her perfection in work and for her tragic past making Bo fall in love with her and leaving Kenzi behind.

Something that Dyson did too but she never wanted to blame on him in that time when she only blamed Lauren.

And then in their third year together and after knowing that Lauren was in dark places like Afghanistan was when Kenzi tried to left her hate behind and tried, for the first time, to know Lauren better after she searched in internet about that war and understood why Lauren was cold doing her doctor work.

_I still have nightmares with some photographs..._

But then she broke up with Bo getting away the oportunity to learn more about Lauren at the same time the doctor went out of their lifes in the most surprising way.

And Kenzi missed her, more than she wanted to admit.

Finally, after all their problems, Kenzi chose her destiny knowing that Lauren would take care of Bo, knowing that her best friend was in good hands because she realized the true she always denied with Lauren.

Lauren was the best for Bo and, in some motherly way, she was the best for her.

"Kenzi..."

Bo's eyes looking at her finally made her emotions go wild while she thought how idiot she was thinking that everything was gonna be ok when she came back to earth, thinking that they could celebrate the end of this nightmare.

That finally she could make a bond with her human partner.

"Kenzi, is ok." said Bo. "...we're gonna bring her back and..."

"I'm sorry..." muttered the human. "I'm so sorry, Bo."

Bo looked at her taking her words in while she put her hands in her shoulder to hug her at the same time the rain started to fall over them nearly like something to calm their broken hearts.

"Everything is ok." muttered Bo

"I always knew she loved you and even that was the reason she stood by me." muttered Kenzi. "...but after we found her again with The Morrigan our bond grew stronger, it was like..."

"She always was jelous of you." said Bo. " Your life, your freedom in a world where peolple like you and her can't do anything else but survive, she always was proud of you for do what your heart told you to do."

Kenzi agreed, that was something she talked with Lauren while the learn the tecniques Dyson showed them to become shadow thief and even if in that moment she didn't believe Lauren completely, part of her had wanted to give the doctor her freedom to let her know what was that feeling.

She wanted to have her by her side to do something simple like talk to her now.

"You chose right, BoBo." muttered Kenzi. "...you chose perfectly."

"I know." smiled Bo. "I now I can see it clear."

"Girls!" "Come back before you get sick!"

The two of them looked at Hale before looking at each other and let out a breath they had inside them while they hugged each other again before going back to learn more of Lauren's stories with a new determination in their minds.

Finally Bo and Kenzi were back and this time was for bring back the last human of their team.

"Everything for team human?" asked Kenzi putting her hand in the air for Bo to take it.

"All for team human." said Bo taking her hand while they went back to the house.

Hale didn't know what had happened in the time Bo and Kenzi were outside but he could see that they had come what stronger giving him some peace after the bad mood they got with the chamán story.

"You're ok?" asked Hale with his hands in Kenzi's shoulders.

"Yes, I had to put my feelings in order." said Kenzi. "...but its ok now, we can go on."

The siren felt a calm feeling invading his senses while he walked with them to the principal room where the chamán and now his father were waiting for them.

"Ok..." said Hale. "...I can start my part now."

And with that said he closed his eyes channeling the powers Cerberus gave him waiting to show them his own memories.

The memories that made Lauren the savior of this and all of the worlds they knew.

**Memories Of Hale**

Think of his soul coming here, in Parkos, was something that had Hale confused in many ways, he didn't understand why he was there or why they treat him like he was some kind of slave.

"Come on, siren." growled his superior.

Hale growled when he heard him and felt the pain that Cerberus, the dogs of three heads, was giving him only because someone gave the power to make him suffer for fun.

Someone who Hale didn't meet but who was showing his power with pain making the others be scared of him.

"Yes, sir." said Hale.

Cerberus answered him with another punch making Hale kneel in front of him while the doors of his prison opened showing one of Cerberus soldiers walking inside with some fear in his face.

"What do you want?" growled Cerberus.

"Sir...we have a woman that..." muttered the soldier. "...she's here to reclaim the soul of Hale Santiago.

Hale felt his own mouth falling to the ground while Cerberus walked to the soldier and grabbed his robes putting him to his eye line to look at him directly.

"Who..." growled the dog.

"A blonde woman..." said the soldier. "...she said her name was Lauren...Lauren Lewis."

"Lauren?" asked Hale letting his sword down.

Cerberus looked like he was thinking for a moment before throw the soldier to the other side of the room and then grab Hale from his chain to take him to the person who was going to reclaim his soul.

"You know siren, maybe this time you could bring me something good..." muttered looking at Hale. "...because I hope you know that nobody could get a soul out of here without defeating me..."

That was the moment when Hale felt it, the desire to throw up and the feeling that he was making a good woman going to death only for him.

* * *

Lauren was waiting for them when he saw her looking around with her cientific mind always working and a strange golden light around her making her look like and angel in the middle of hell.

_Is what she is, idiot..._

"Human. I heard you came here for this soul." said Cerberus getting Lauren's attention. "...interesting knowing the little you own him."

"I see the dark knight told you everything about my problems with Hale." said Lauren with fear showing in her eyes. "...but if you don't mind, I want to solve my problems with him myself and yes, I came here to reclaim his soul."

Cerberus smiled while Hale felt his mouth fell to the ground for a second time whatching Lauren defying that dog with bravery for him while he didn't do anything but treat her badly and hurt her when he had the power to help her when he was the Ash.

"Ok, if you want to die for him then you're gonna do it." muttered Cerberus. "...because you know that the only way to free him is defeat me in battle."

"I thought that." muttered Lauren.

Hale then passed from being beside Cerberus to be in the top of the throne with his hands and toes tied while Cerberus walked to Lauren turning the ground into a battlefield.

Because that was what Parkos was, a battlefield.

"No..." muttered Hale. "...No!" "Lauren!" "Get out!"

"I came here for you, Hale." said Lauren. "I'm here to get you out and I will get you out."

Hale was gonna say something when he felt something punching him hard and something pushing Lauren to the ground leaving her without breath while Cerberus smiled.

"Too simple..." muttered Cerberus. "...the humans are like that, simple, dreamers, idiots."

"So sad..." muttered Lauren.

Hale saw Lauren get to the ground skipping another attack from Cerberus while she hit him under the knee and made him fall giving Lauren the chance to use her hands to stand up a kicking him in the head.

Just in time for gave Cerberus the chance to blow her his attack throwing her to the ground with enough force to make a hole.

"Lauren!" shouted Hale desperate.

He looked at his tied hands unable to free him of his prison while he tried to get to Lauren.

He had to get to Lauren.

"You give up already, human?" asked Cerberus.

"Keep...dreaming..." muttered the doctor in the ground.

Hale looked impressed to see Lauren getting out the hole of the ground while the blood was running por her head and her lips and the doctor was touching her side since where he could see.

And despite of that, she was back up with a smile.

"Before kill you I want to know why are you doing this." said Cerberus. "Why are you trying to save someone who doesn't care about you?"

"There's a lot of reasons..." muttered Lauren. "...he is friend of the woman I love, he is the love of the best human you could think of, he is part of my family...and this is a way to ask his forgiveness for not seeing the pressure I put on him when I asked for his favor."

"Would you die for him?" asked Cerberus intrigado.

"Without thinking." said Lauren.

Hale felt the tears in his eyes while he looked at Lauren who had a growing aura around her and a determination in her eyes that made him trust her with everything.

Even Cerberus looked at her impressed after Lauren's words.

"Then, It will be a honor for me to kill you for your family, doctor." said Cerberus.

"No!" shouted Hale. "Let her go!"

The feelings choked him when, without thinking, his powers started to grow inside him and he used his siren cry to push Cerberus away from Lauren surprising the dog and the doctor.

"How this is possible?" asked Cerberus. "...you didn't had to do that."

_Feelings are our best and worst weapon, little Hale...don't forget that._

"This is my family..." growled Hale with a smile. "...and no one touched it, Cerberus, not even you."

He watched Cerberus getting up to go to him and Lauren throwing herself over the dog at the same time that Hale looked at his chains and used his powers to break them, getting free of the castigo that the boss of Cerberus put him throught after his death.

"Lauren!"

"No..no...no" heard Hale behind them.

He couldn't stop them when Cerberus was getting Lauren out of him at the same time that five forms with a incredible powers showed before them and looked at Cerberus with a pleased smile.

"Una Mens..." growled Cerberus. "What are you doing here?"

"Finish your job for you." said one of them.

The next that happen made Hale desperate when the Una Mens grabbed Cerberus and pushed them away from Lauren only to put their eyes in him, who didn't knew what was happening.

"Hale Santiago..." muttered the Una Mens. "...finally..."

"Who are...?" muttered Hale.

But he didn't had time to say anything else when the five form appeared in front of him with smiles and their hands ready to attack him just at the same time that, out of nowhere, he felt someone pushing him away form the attack putting herself in front of him.

"L..." muttered Hale. "...no, no, Lauren."

The light made Hale hid his eyes while Lauren cried in pain and glowed for minutes till Cerberus attacked the Una Mens with his boomerang and he put himself beside Hale who took Lauren before she fell to the ground.

"Siren, you have to get out of here." growled Cerberus.

"Are you helping us?" asked Hale.

"You betray the dark knight!" shouted the Una Mens.

"I don't know." said Cerberus looking at Hale. "...I only know that this woman has showed me her bravery and want to fight her again in another moment, when I don't have to fight this idiots. I'm an animal of prey and even if I'm property of the dark knight, I respect my rivals."

Hale didn't understood anything but didn't minded when the animal opened a portal and looked them with a smile putting a hand in his shoulder and making Hale glow feeling a new power inside him before looking at Cerberus.

"What have you done?" asked Hale.

"A favor, siren." said Cerberus. "Now go and take care of her, she's a unique rival."

Hale barely agreed while she looked Lauren's form in his arms and, without thinking, he got in the portal that Cerberus had opened behind them hoping that they could get back to their home.

"Stay with me, doc, everything is gonna be ok..." muttered Hale. "...everything is gonna be ok..."

"Bo..." muttered Lauren. "...Bo."

"Here we go, doc..."

Or that was what he thought.

**End of Hale's Memories**

By the time Hale finished his story everyone in the room was crying while Hale breathed in sadness feeling again the pain of his own history.

"And this is how I came back here." said Hale. "...this is how Lauren saved me, because if it was Cerberus who opened the portal, she was who made that dog realize the importance of my freedom and her fight.

"The Una Mens..." growled Bo. "...that's bastards, if they were here now..."

"Lauren's injuries by the Una Mens and Cerberus were pretty bad, Bo." said Hale's father. "...nearly fatal."

"What happened?" asked Kenzi.

Hale was about to answer when his phone vibrated and he went out of the room to answer getting back a couple of minutes later with a little smile in his face looking at Bo and Kenzi.

"Girls, that was Rick." said Hale. "...he thinks is time for you to get back to the clubhouse."

And this, in some way, was the only think that made Bo and Kenzi smile while they were learning, step by step, everything they missed for years.

Starting for the consequences of Lauren's and Hale's return from Parkos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Eyes**

When they got to the clubhouse, Hale thought it was a good moment to tell them about the worse part of his story.

"Hale...what happened when you and Lauren came back?" asked Bo.

The siren looked at her eyes knowing that she felt his memories about what had happened when he and Lauren got to earth again and the things he learned in that time.

"Everything was a mess..." muttered Hale. "...literally..."

And with that said, he felt again Cerberus powers flowing through him to show them another memory.

**Hale's Memories**

Hale jumped out of the portal finding himself at the clubhouse that, lucky for him, didn't changed since his death making easy for him to find everything he needed.

"Bo!" shouted Hale looking around the place. "...Kenzi!"

He could imagine the surprise they were gonna get when they saw him alive and Lauren's unconscious form.

"Bo...Kenzi..." muttered Lauren. "...death...portal..."

"Calm down, doc." said Hale touching her face. "...maybe they not here...maybe..."

"Hale!"

Trick voice got him out of his thoughts while he turned to see the surprised and happiness face in the blood knight's face who was pushed away by Evony who walked closer to Lauren touching her face.

"Put her in the couch." said Evony.

Hale didn't thought of it while she let Lauren with all his care and got away while Evony put a hand in her forehead and feel her temperature looking at Trick with a worried face.

"You're burning." muttered Evony.

"What happened?" asked Trick while he took ice from the kitchen.

"She saved me..." muttered Hale. "...she fought against Cerberus to rescue me and then in the middle of the fight the Una Mens showed up and...and they attacked me but she put herself in the attack and...she started to glow."

"She started to glow?" asked Trick. "...dammit..."

"You think is the darkness?" asked Evony.

"Is a powerfull attack." muttered Trick. "...Hale bring me the table in Kenzi's room."

Hale ran to Kenzi's room taking that table only to see in her nightstand the ring he gave her beside a photograph of the two of them together.

The last photograph they took together before his death.

"Kenzi..." muttered Hale.

"Hale!" "Hurry!" shouted Trick.

Hale breathed leaving the ring in the table while he came back to Trick and gave him what the blood knight needed while Evony passed him a knife and Trick cut his hand letting some of his blood fall in the table.

"Darkness who hid the light disappear from this body." muttered Trick. "...I order you."

Hale looked how Lauren's body glowed strong before turning back to normal while the darkness got out her body and disappeared for Trick's orders.

"She's...she's ok?" asked Hale.

"Yes...she should..." said Trick and then he gave him a little smile. "...good job, doc."

"What a mess..." muttered Evony.

"At least we don't have to tell Bo anything serious." said Hale with a smile. "...and talking about Bo...where is she and Kenzi?" "And Dyson and Tamsin?"

Trick looked at Hale before giving a worried look to Evony and the look at the ground while the siren who looked between them with a big smile and desires to see his friends and fiance once again.

Something that they knew that still couldn't happen.

"Hale...something happened..." muttered Trick. "...Bo, Dysona and Tamsin are in a personal mission in hell."

"A personal mission in hell?" asked Hale. "...what mission?"

Trick breathed looking at Evony who rolled her eyes while she touched Lauren's forehead and looked again at the siren with sadness in her eyes while she told him the truth about what had happened.

"They're there to save Kenzi, Hale." muttered Evony. "...your girlfriend sacrificed herself to close the portal that would bring Pyrippus back in earth."

The scream that was heard after Evony's words performed by Hale was something that the two Fae elders knew they would never forget.

**End Of Hale's Memories**

"For me was hard to learn about your death." muttered Hale. "...to learn that they were there in a mission to save you of something that even if was alive I wouldn't be able to stop."

"But that ended well." said Kenzi. "...and you are here and I'm here."

"Yes..." muttered Hale.

Bo looked at them trying to hide the jealousy of their situation while she was there, hearing stories of her lover being the savior of everyone and not being able to hold her or kiss her like they could.

"Hale...and Lauren?" muttered after giving them a couple of minutes. "What happened with her?"

Hale breathed while he looked back to the ground hugging Kenzi in the car and then taking some air to look at Bo directly.

"I'm sorry..." muttered before going back to his memories.

**Hale's Memories**

Only a couple of hours had passed since Hale had come back from earth and he felt like he was in hell in the solitude of Kenzi's room that was full of memories of his little human.

All of them were in a mission to bring her back but meanwhile Kenzi was death and with her, all his hopes and dreams.

"Is Hale ok?" he heard Lauren asking.

"He needs time." muttered Trick. "...but yes, he's gonna be ok."

"I would like to talk to him." muttered Lauren. "...can you bring him here?"

"Sure..." muttered Trick.

Hale breathed while the blood knight went to get him looking at him with a sad look making the siren go with him without questions because he saw that Trick was worse that in the moment he told him what happened with Kenzi.

"Talk to her before touch her, Hale." muttered Trick. "...to let her know you're here."

The siren didn't understood anything and wasn't sure of wanting to know what was happening but despite of that he got inside the room where Lauren was sitting on the bed while she touched the bandage covering her eyes.

"Doc?" asked Hale. "...You're hurt?"

Lauren's smile made Hale sit by her side while he took the doctor's hands and looked at her trying to know what was wrong with her.

"The attack from the Una Mens, Hale." muttered Lauren. "...I can't see."

"What...?" muttered Hale before letting out a laugh in disbelieve. "...you're kidding me..."

"No Hale, I'm not kidding you." said Lauren. "...the attack from the Una Mens left me for death, Hale but Trick healed me...well except my eyes."

Hale felt his heart break while he touched Lauren just over her vandages, the pain she had suffered for him to come back to this world.

A world without Kenzi...

"Doc...why?" said Hale.

"Because she's gonna be back, Hale." muttered Lauren. "...Bo is gonna bring her back with all her treats and her super succubus, Dyson wouldn't let her behind and Tamsin is gonna face the demon itself for Kenzi and I want you to be here when she comes back...and because the Una Mens were gonna destroy you and I couldn't let that happen."

Hearing Lauren's words make him believe in all she was saying but he was still feeling the pain of her injuries.

She lost her hability to see and without it, she lost her capacity to be a cientist or a doctor.

And it was all his fault.

"I sorry, Lauren..." sobbed Hale. "...everything is my fault."

The two of them knew he wasn't talking only about her injuries even if Lauren understood his coldness toward her when he was The Ash, in the end, Hale was Fae of the light and then he became The Ash, she couldn't ask for him to be still her friend.

Even if she that was what she was waiting from him.

"Calm down, Hale..." muttered Lauren. "...its all in the past and this is only a bad moment that I could pass with your help."

"I do everything, doc." said Hale with a smile. "...ask me whatever you need."

"I want you find Richard Malikov with Trick, he's Kenzi's little brother." said Lauren growing serious. "...the Una Mens and Massimo are going after him and being human, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Massimo is here?" asked Hale with a growl. "...and they all after Kenzi's brother?"

"Is a long history." muttered Lauren. "...but yes, Bo and the others free them..or that's what we think and now they had a list to kill the others family members of our group including you and me."

The news surprised him while Hale was trying to understand everything she was saying.

"Its ok, Lauren. I may still have enough contacts to know where is Richard now." said Hale. "...but you?" "What are you gonna do?"

"I will help you..." muttered Lauren. "...once I learn to move without getting hurt."

Hale agreed realizing that Lauren wouldn't be able to see them and in her state, maybe she was a little vulnerable for the Una Mens and Massimo giving him a new idea.

One idea that finally could make him feel better.

"Doc, can I help you in that?" asked Hale. "Me and my family could use our siren's powers to make your senses grow and maybe that could help you to move better."

"You would do that?" asked Lauren a little surprised. "...It would help me a lot even if I know what your father think about the humans."

"My father wouldn't think in anything but how to thank you for saving me." said Hale putting a hand in Lauren's shoulder.

The doctor smiled and for the first time since he came back from earth, Hale felt that finally he could do something to make a difference in this strange world that was changed to the worst since he was gone.

**End of Hale's Memories**

When the car stopped in front of the clubhouse, Kenzi was still trying to understand what had happened to Lauren and the sacrifice she made to bring Hale back while Bo let out a breath and closed her eyes letting the pain go throught her body.

Lauren lost her vision to bring Hale back while she let the siren die the first time, unable to get him back in fear of draining her best friend.

When I became someone without heart?

She surprised herself when she realized her own answer, when she became Fae completely she made herself a cruel person who ignored everything but Rainer and their time together without thinking in the consequences.

Her humanity, Hale, Kenzi, Lauren...

Lucky for her, Kenzi gave her back her humanity and she thanked her by bringing her back to earth while Lauren brought back Hale and much more she didn't knew.

The memories of the heroes...your memories, Lo...

She needed them to go looking for her and in the same time she was scared to learn them and realize that Lauren was wrong about her all this time.

Because as she knew more about the woman she loved, more she realized that she betrayed her in the worst way making her what she never wanted to be.

"A monster..." muttered Bo in sadness.

* * *

**A/N:**Ok people, I know you want to kill me now but before you do you have to know that Lauren will not stay blind for long. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Learning To Walk Again**

Hale opened the door of the clubhouse letting Bo and Kenzi get in their old home while he thought in the memories he showed them and forced himself to forget while he walked to find Rick, Evony and Trick in the principal room.

_Everything is like you left it, Lauren...like they left it..._

"Welcome home...I think." said Rick hugging Kenzi and taking Bo's hand. "...if you something different is was something a me and Lauren did while we lived here during the war."

Kenzi looked around her, maybe there was something different but Lauren was sure of letting Bo's and Kenzi's essence in the house, probably for the they went back.

"It still doesn't have walls." muttered Kenzi with a smile.

"Lauren didn't want to put walls, she said that the house was perfect as it was." said Rick. "...besides, I wouldn't look at her, I'm a gentleman."

Kenzi smile at his brother while she look at where Bo was walking through the house touching the couch and the pillars of the house while she went to her room where she feel Lauren's essence in every part of the place.

"She slept here, she said that in here she was closer to you." said Rick putting a hand in Bo's shoulder. "...and I slept in Kenzi's room."

"I can feel her..." said Bo sitting in the bed. "...just here, where she rested and...here, she made her experiments."

"I see that you bond is stronger now." said Evony. "...maybe lose her made you realize some things."

Bo didn't answered her, she didn't care about anything else but to know what happened here, she wanted to know about the war that was hers and she didn't fought leaving the woman she love to fight her battles.

A woman who was respected to late.

_No...not too late...we still can save her..._

"Tell me you story, Rick." muttered Bo looking at Kenzi's brother. "...tell me who you came here."

Richard breathed while he sat in the couch as the others did and let show his memories with Hale's powers while they made him go back to the first time he saw the doctor, Trick, Hale and Evony.

The meeting that made his life change forever.

**Rick's Memories**

He was sick of his family.

"Richard Malikov!" "Who many times I have to tell you to get rid of her things!" shouted his mother.

Richard let out a breath while he looked at the box with his sister's things, his mother wanted to throw everything that has any realtion with Kenzi Malikov away.

But he couldn't do that.

"I can't do this." said to his mother when he saw her getting into the room. "...I can't throw away Kenzi's things."

"If you don't want to throw them then you can do the same she did." his mother said. "...but I don't want anything relation to that ungrateful child here."

Richard looked at his mother angry and then took a bag he had under the bed. Getting out of this place was the thing he wanted since Kenzi left, maybe he wasn't strong like his sister but his mother was getting at his nerves.

"You are leaving?" asked his mother surprised.

"Yes, thats what you say, right?" "Throw them or left like she did, right?" asked Richard. "...ok, then I choose to leave...goodbye, mother."

Without looking at her, he left their rich house ready lo live in the streets just like his sister did years ago and ending with him gettin rid of all this life full of superfial things and people expecting something of you.

"Richard if you left now, don't come back!" shouted his mother.

"Bye, mom!" shouted Richard.

Richard smiled to himself before realizing that now he was alone, he didn't have anymore his mother protection and from now on he would had to live in the street.

At least till he would find Kenzi.

"Ok. I can do this." muttered Richard. "...Kenzi will help me."

"You..."said someone behind him. "...Are you new in town?"

Richard turned to see a man behind him who gave him a smile, his robes were torn but his red eyes scared him from head to toes.

"Sir...I don't want problems." said Rick getting away from him.

"And who said anything about problems?" asked the man. "...I only want one thing from you."

"What?" "What do you want for me?" muttered Rick.

The man smiled showing his teeth and surprising Rick while the boy gave a step back starting to run to get away from him but that man didn't look very human and showed it disappearing to appear back behind him grabbing his shirt.

"I want your life...Richard Malikov." growled the man.

"Get off me!" shouted Richard. "...help!"

"You're alone and in the street, human." growled the man. "...nobody will help you."

"Never say never, Massimo."

Richard saw a cane smashing the man's face making him fall to the ground while he got separated from them by other man that was beside the woman who owned the cane.

"Just in time, Lauren." said the man. "...good job."

"Are you ok, Richard?" asked the woman who the men called Lauren. "...I hope Massimo didn't hurt you."

"No..." muttered Richard. "...I'm fine..."

He looked at Lauren before she turned to the man they called Massimo and smiled at him who got up from the ground looked at the woman with a smirk.

"I see you're here, doc." smiled Massimo. "...How are your eyes?"

"Probably better that your face, Massimo." said Lauren. "Again attacking humans?"

"Orders." said Massimo. "...and revenges."

"Hale, I think that you and Massimo have things to talk about, right?" said Lauren. "...get Rick with Trick and Evony."

"Your orders, doc." said Hale. "...Trick, the kid is yours."

Trick took the kid while Evony looked at Richard and got him away from the fight while Hale and Lauren prepare themselves to face Massimo face to face.

"Are you ready, Lauren?" asked Hale.

"More than ever..." muttered Lauren. "...I was getting weak."

"The siren and the human, how beautiful." said Massimo. "...but anyone of you had the strength to defeat me."

Massimo breathed showing them his red eyes while in his hands appeared electrics shoots and the air moved around him like he was some tipe of god.

"Doc, he's using his powers." muttered Hale.

"I can feel him." muttered Lauren. "...use your powers to stop the air, let him think he has power over us and when he get his guard down throw him one blow of your powers."

Richard could see Hale smiling while Lauren giving her best face of being thinking on something even with her sunglasses covering her eyes and, even the fear and the confusion he felt right now, he knew he could trust that woman with blonde hair and calm demeanor.

"Calm down, boy we're the good ones." said the woman beside him.

"I don't know what is happening." admitted Richard. "...I only want to find my sister and..."

"We know your sister." said Trick giving him a little smile. "...we're her friends, Richard."

"Really?" asked Richard. "...you're gonna bring me to her?"

The look that passed between Trick and Evony wasn't lost for him making him ask himself what mess his sister got into knowing she wasn't always the smart one but she had all the confidence in herself.

Perhaps more confidence than she should.

"We talk about it later..." muttered Trick who then looked at the fight in front of them making him look too.

And that's when his mouth fell to the ground.

From Hale's mouth appeared a white air, some kind of force who where pushing the air getting out from Massimo's hands making one way to attack that monster, just in the center of his chest.

_Now, Lauren..._

The thought surprised Rick while he tried to give Lauren all his strength making her breath before throw herself over Massimo injecting a needle in his chest at the same time that Massimo touched Lauren with his powers.

"Lauren!" shouted Hale.

Richard saw Hale go stronger while he reunited all of his energy and started to glow white before cry in a powerful blown that made Massimo get away from Lauren making the blonde fell to the ground.

"At this rate I will be needing a doctor." muttered Lauren.

"Are you ok?" asked Hale walking to her to help her to get up.

"It hurts a little but.."

Before she could end her phrase Richard saw a blow separating Hale away from Lauren at the same time that Massimo appeared in front of her to attack her making Lauren fall to the ground again.

"Say good night, human." muttered Massimo.

"Lauren!"

Richard saw the woman grab her cane that Hale threw her using it to shield Massimo's attack pushing him away and getting up in one jump to turn over herself and smack Massimo again with the cane in the face.

"Good night, idiot." said Lauren.

"Time to go." said Evony. "...let's go, Richard."

"You're gonna get me to see Kenzi?" asked the boy a little nervous.

"We have to go!" shouted Hale running with Lauren beside him.

Lauren got Rick touching his shoulder while she gave him a look and her sweet smile.

"Come with us, Richard." said Lauren. "...we can protect you."

And, even when he knew nothing about her and he didn't had to trust her, her words gave him all the peace he needed in that moment.

**End of Richard's Memories**

"She gives you that strength." said Bo smiling while she remembered her first time meeting Lauren. "...I felt the same the first time I saw her."

"I don't know what happened." said Rick. "I only knew that I could trust her, that behind that sunglasses was someone good, someone who could help me to find my sister."

"And she did..." muttered Kenzi. "...she keep you safe enough time to see me."

Richard smiled while Bo let out a breath thinking in the differences between her and the doctor, how she always was a step behind and Lauren just faced whatever she needed to face.

_One of the reasons why I love her..._

She couldn't deny that all this stories where making her learn a new Lauren that was making her proud and that making her feel more in love with her everyday.

Something that seemed impossible but it was real.

_Is Lauren, nothing is impossible with her..._

"Nothing was like I imagined when I got here." said Richard making Bo coming back to reality. "...and when Trick, Evony and Hale told me what happened with you and what was this world, I knew that Lauren was the only one who could explain everything I needed to understand."

And with that said he let himself go with the memories of his first talk with the doctor with a little smile while the emotions of love and understanding surrounded him and affected all of the people around him.

"So I went to talk to her..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Team Human Takes Three**

**Richard's Memories**

"Doctor Lewis?" asked Richard walking into the main room of the clubhouse.

"Come in, Richard." said Lauren who was sitting in the bed. "...I was waiting for you."

Rick looked at her closely while he walked to sit by her side and the looked around the house a little nervous, this was the house where his sister lived the last four years with the succubus called Bo.

Her best friend.

He only knew parts of the story from Trick, Evony and Hale but he didn't need evidence to see the bond between his sister and that succubus or how sad they looked when they told her about her death.

That succubus and a couple of her closet people had gone to hell to bring his sister back leaving Lauren, a human like him, behind.

"I suppose you know all what had happened here." said Lauren. "...and why you are here."

"This monster wants to kill me to make Bo and the others come back." said Richard remembering Trick's words.

"That's it..." said Lauren. "...I know is hard for you to understand everything, Rick, but is important for you to know that everyone there's more people we need to save."

"I understand." said the boy. "...even if its hard for me, everything here is a little strange, you know?"

Lauren smiled touching his face making Rick laugh when the doctor's hand went through his hair, his eyes, his nose and his mouth and taking off the tension they built in that moment.

"You can't see?" asked Rick taking her hand in his.

"No, some friends that the one who tried to kill me left me blind." answered the doctor taking her sunglasses of her eyes.

And for the first time Rick felt the surprise in his heart when he saw two big orbs with mixed colors of black, brown and white that made him get his hand off of Lauren scared while she put on her sunglasses again giving him a shy smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to scare you." muttered the doctor.

"No...I'm fine." he said feeling a little bad for making her sad. "...and I have to say that you use the cane pretty well for being blind."

That made Lauren smile while she touched the cane and the took Rick's hand to guide him through the cane's top.

"This are sensor of movement." explained Lauren. "...they help me to attack my enemy when I need to do it and defend myself from him if I have to, besides I got my senses strongest thanks to Hale and his sirens songs that...wait, you probably dont know what's a siren."

"I know, Hale told me that he is one of them and with what I saw from him made me think it has something to do with his voice, right?" asked the boy.

"That's it, the sirens can alter the emotions and Hale's clan can make senses strongest..." said Lauren. "...and Hale especially can project Fae or human memories like if they were a movie."

"Wow...its awesome this Hale..." said Rick. "...I know now why Kenzi liked him."

That made Lauren laugh and the human smile while he felt better for making the doctor happy and giving him some calmness while he waited for his sister coming back.

If she came back from hell.

"Hale and Kenzi love each other, Rick." said Lauren. "...they are like a family."

"And you?" asked the boy. "You're not part of the family?"

Lauren stood silent giving Rick a confusing answer to his question, he could felt the sadness and the acceptance in her and in the same time, something that made her stay there in that moment.

Something big, a bond.

"Lauren?" asked Hale walking to her. "...Trick says he may have a clue about Dyson's clan."

"Perfect." said Lauren who took Rick's hand in her own. "...boy, we have to go."

"Go?" "Where?"

His voice trembled making Lauren touch his face while she put herself in front of him.

"Richard you know that the same guy who is attacking you is going after more people." said Lauren. "...they going after the family of the friends of your sister and we have to go look for them."

"I can't go." said the boy. "...I can stay here, right?" "I can..."

"Richard, stay here alone is not safe." said Hale.

"I don't want to go." said Richard. "...please Lauren, don't make me go, I'm scared..."

He could feel it in his voice, the weakness he was hated and what his mother used to control him all this years.

"I'm not gonna force you, Richard." muttered Lauren. "...but you have to know that this people they are attacking now are the brothers of Dyson Thornwood, one of the most loyal wolf shifter I know and someone very close to your sister, a big brother who had helped her like she was one of his family."

Richard closed his eyes, that Dyson looked like a good man but his fear made him unable to move or say something while a tear ran down his face when he realized that his mother was right about him.

"I'm a coward." muttered to himself. "...I'm sorry..."

Then he felt something cold against his skin making him open his eyes to see what was in Lauren's hands, a katana sword that was pointing at him.

"Ok, Richard, hear me out because I'm only telling this one time." said Lauren. "You're not a coward, you're only scared and that's normal after what you have been through, something that I'm not blaming on you but..."

"But?..." muttered him.

"I can't believe that the brother of Kenzi give his back to this situation. I know you don't know Dyson's brothers and you don't know him either and everything you want is be with you sister. I can promise you that I want that for you too and maybe end with all this madness..." muttered Lauren with a broken voice. "...I'm in love with the succubus who is your sister's best friend and she left me behind and while I'm waiting for them to come back I have to try to protect this world and for that I need your help."

The words made Rick think about everything that had happened to him before breathing taking the katana in his hand making Lauren smile while he understood that saving those people was something necessary.

"When I got attacked you, Hale, Trick and Evony saved me." muttered Richard. "...I'm a coward, Lauren, but I'm gonna help you because I know you're gonna help me and because like you say, I only want to see my sister again and if this is the path I have to choose...well, lets do it."

Lauren smiled while Rick went with Trick and Evony when he turned to see Hale walking to Lauren and got closer to hear what they're were talking.

"Are you sure he can take Geraldine?" asked Hale.

"Is Kenzi's brother, Hale." muttered Lauren. "...no one deserve to get her katana more than him and besides, maybe he doesn't know it but he's brave and strong and I'm sure he can help us."

"If you think so..." muttered Hale.

Richard breathed while he looked at the sword, the katana that Kenzi used in many of the adventures Trick told him she had lived with Bo and now, thanks to Lauren, he had it in his hands.

The best present that nobody could ever gave him.

"Come on." said Lauren while Trick and Evony got out the house with Hale.

"Lauren.." said Rick.

"Yeah?" said Lauren with a smile.

"Thanks..." said the boy taking her hand. "...for the present."

And even if Lauren didn't understand at first, then she did showing him her best smile while she kissed his forehead and got out of the house looking for a new stop in their fight.

"They will come back, Rick..." muttered Lauren. "...for sure..."

Rick looked at her and even if she didn't believe that her words gave him all the hope he needed right now.

And that was enough for him.

_They will come back..._

**End of Richard's Memories**

Rick smiled at the memory while he walked through the house to get to his old room and got what was necessary coming back to main room to give Kenzi and Bo their weapons back.

"I think that's all." said Rick. "...your katana, Kenzi, that got me out of many problems and your daggers, Bo, Lauren's more precious weapons."

"Lauren used my daggers?" asked Lauren.

She couldn't deny that the daggers were wasted like Kenzi's sword that was a little broken while Bo's daggers where marked by something like paws.

Someone who Lauren had to fight.

"Sure, bad moments, best weapons." said Rick. "...the first time she used was in the forest with Dyson's clan."

"Really?" asked Kenzi. "...what happened?"

Richard looked around him seeing Evony coming to them dressed in exploration robes while she crossed her arms in her chest and looked at the two human and the succubus in front of her.

"Dyson called." said Evony. "...we can go to see his clan now."

That's when Richard tuned to see his sister and the succubus with a little smiled and breathed knowing that the fight they had in the forest was not going to be something pleasant for them.

Not after all they had to fight to win that battle.

"Let's just say that the Fae sometimes think that they better than anyone." said Richard. "And that's what happened to Dyson's father who helped the dark knight and let him possess the wolf forcing Lauren to take a power that would change all our destiny."

**-Cross My Heart-**

**Valhalla**

Odín was the god of the battles and for that he was always a spectator learning to see before act to plan the best strategy to defeat his opponent.

Or kill him that for him was the same.

"Sir. Can you tell me again why we are letting her alone?" asked the valkyrie beside him.

Sometimes he didn't understood himself, he promised to protect all his creatures till the end of his days and despite of that, he let that woman stood alone to face the darkness that was treatening their home.

"Because she knowns how to fight him." he said. "...is not the first time."

But even if he was telling himself that he wasn't sure of she winning this fight like she did before, in the end, dakness had no form.

And she didn't had the strenght as before, she didn't had the powers that were rightfully hers.

"There's is no light without darkness, Lauren!" shouted the darkness.

"Always the same. Don't you get tired?" asked the woman with a smile.

"You don't have your powers anymore" said the darkness.

Lauren smiled with that smile that the darkness knew while she took the cane that Odín gave her when she got in Valhalla and she got ready to beat him, again.

To beat the darkness that was Bo's father.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Very good morning to all.

Before starting the chapter I would like a moment of your time to mention to a truly fantastic charity project.

I'll put the link and presentation for you can read it and if you want help you you can get in touch with whoever is organizing everything.

Thank you very much to all.

**Twitter: ClubDoccubus**

**Tumblr: clubdoccubus. tumblr .com **(just eliminate the spaces)

This is ClubDoccubus:

ClubDoccubus would be something that you want to be a part of! Not only would you enjoy interacting with your fellow doccubus fans, but you get to help donate money to a charity while having fun at the same time, how faesome is that!

ClubDoccubus is a fundraiser idea where Doccubus fans work together to raise money for a Charity. Meet up events will be organized in Toronto to give the Doccubus fans a chance to meet other fans in person! If you don't live near Toronto, don't worry! You will still be able to participate online. There's also going to be some auctions where you can bid on a fanart, fanfic, fanvid, and all the other form of fanmade Doccubus stuff. More information will be mentioned in the auction section.

If this idea goes as planned, a permanent website will be made and hopefully more meet ups will be organized in different places in the future. Oh! and by the way. You don't need to be a Doccubus fan to be a part of this project. If you by any chance want to help out, you are VERY welcome! Your help will be very much appreciated.

Thanks for your time to read this and now, lets go back to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wolf Spirit, Part 1**

The place where Dyson's clan lived was too far away from Bo who couldn't wait to know what else happened while she was gone after learning how was Richard's rescue who now sat beside a sleeping Kenzi who was between him and Hale.

_And she everything being blind..._

"Bo..." said Richard. "We're here."

Bo looked at the young Ash before jumping from the car and waking Kenzi up looking a little lost before seeing that they just got in the forest and jumped after Bo looking at the beautiful place she had never seen.

"Hi, girls."

Dyson's voice made them jump again, in Kenzi's case to the wolf's arms while Bo smiled and after separating her best friend from the wolf she hugged him making him smile.

"Marcus, Will and my mother are waiting for us." said Dyson.

"Your mother?" asked Bo. "I'm gonna meet your mother?"

Dyson laughed at the irony before taking Bo's hand and then Kenzi's who grab his hand with a big smile while she had the other around Hale's waist who was beside Richard who looked like he knew the place by heart.

"How is Freira doing?" asked Richard.

"Very good, Ash." said Dyson. "She is happy to see you and finally to meet the woman who took her first her boy's and the her girl's heart."

"Boy and girl?" asked Kenzi.

Bo felt her cheeks burn imagining herself looking at Dyson's mother, she wasn't scared because at that point she wasn't in love with Dyson anymore but even if she only felt a friend love for him that meeting was gonna be a little embarrassing.

"My mother considers Lauren part of our pack." said Dyson. "...and I'm glad she did that after they told me what happened here."

Nobody said anything till they heard Marcus calling them and they went where the wolves were with their mother who got up and hug Rick when she saw him and then looked at Bo.

"So this is Bo..." said Freira. "Beautiful, Dyson, you and your sister have a good taste."

"I know, mother." muttered Dyson. "But you didn't meet my mate yet."

"You're right, make sure I meet her before you go back to the city, ok?" said Freira. "Do you want some meat?"

"Of course, Freira." said Richard with a smile.

Bo couldn't say anything making Kenzi be the one asking the meat for the two of them while they sit around the fire and finally, after telling them how they got there, Marcus started to tell his story with William a using Hale's power to show the people what happened to them.

**Memories Of Marcus**

"We are wolves and the solitude is our best friend, understood cub?" growled his father in their forest beside him. "Nobody is worth anything, not even your family."

Marcus looked at his father receiving his orders and thought that this happened to try and help his brother in try and walk again.

"Father..."

William's voice got him out of his thoughts while he looked at his brother in the door in his wheelchair and looked sadly at them, like if he knew about who was the argument they had.

"Don't call me that." growled his father. "A wolf that can't walk is not part of my family."

His father passed him making Marcus growl for the cruelty against his own son. It was true that his father never took care of them but he was never violent or cruel with his sons.

Something had happened to him being like that but he couldn't ask because his father was the leader of their clan and he wasn't willing to endure a beating from his others wolfs.

_Wolves laws are stupid..._

He walked to his brother putting a hand around him while William cried in silence like the other times when his father treated him badly.

And when he treated him worse than badly.

"I want to hunt." said William. "I want to show father that I'm not useless."

"You can't, Will." muttered Marcus. "You're not good to..."

"I'm going!" shouted William. "I want to stop being useless. I want to stop not being worth of being a wolf."

Marcus understood him, they were lone wolves and for that, they never went to a doctor or chamán to try and heal William.

The reason for Dyson leaving them.

"If Dyson was here he would never let father do this to us." muttered Marcus.

"But he's not here and we to move on." said William. "We have to be ourselves, that's why I want to go to hunt."

Marcus still thought that it wasn't a good idea but he didn't want to be the one to get his brother sad again so he finally got his wheelchair and went with him in hopes to calm him down.

Waiting to not face any problem.

"You win, stubborn." muttered Marcus while they went to the forest.

**End Of Marcus Memories**

Dyson looked at the ground without knowing what to say, it was disloyal for his part left the pack but the sadness over what had happened to William was too much for him.

And he left without looking back, without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry..." muttered Dyson to his family. "If I knew that father..."

"Don't worry, son." said Freira. "Your father took his own decisions, mistakes that no one can forgive him but lucky for us, your brothers and sister and their friends could return all to its place."

Freira looked at her sons who were always responsable and serious like his father and smiled knowing that thank to three humans and three Faes they finally showed their true faces.

The face she wanted them to show.

"Besides father wasn't the same." said William. "But we never knew it till Lauren and the others got in the forest."

Dyson looked at his younger brother while William closed his eyes making Hale use his powers on him to get his memories of when they meet Lauren, Rick, Hale, Evony, Trick and Vex.

**William's Memories**

The feeling of animals moving was something that they born with, the necessity to show them that they were better was something that was in their honor code that was with them.

That's why a wolf without his paws was like a human without his hands to work, useless.

"An animal is here." said Marcus. "something little."

"I don't want something little, Marc. I want something to show father that I'm not useless." said William.

Marcus looking at him a little worried, he was obsessed with showing his father that he could be a wolf even if he couldn't use his paws.

"Will..." said Marcus.

"Wait." muttered William pointing at the forest.

They saw it, a human in their forest was something strange but even despite of that there he was, walking with his hands up signaling to his friends who were just behind him.

"They will be the ones..." said William.

"What!? Shouted Marcus. "We're not very friendly, Will but we're not killers, we can't kill..."

But before he could end his words his brother was getting to them moving his wheelchair to the human who walked through the forest.

"William!" shouted Marcus.

"Come on, Lauren!" said the boy. "...we can't..."

"Richard!"

"Rick!"

William closed his eyes claiming his wolf powers to threw himself over the human only to fail and make the two of them fall to the ground.

"Brother!"

William opened his eyes looking at Rick's blue orbs who were looking at him in surprise while the wolf realized that he didn't got his prey.

He was truly useless.

"Richard!"

A man's voice registered in his mind at the same time that someone grabbed him and pushed him away from the human and to the ground. William felt ashamed while he tried to stand up but failed till his brother got to his side and turned to his wolf side threatening the people around them.

"Rick...are you ok?" asked a blonde woman touching the boy's face.

"Yeah...I'm only a little scared." said Rick. "It's ok, Lauren."

"Good." muttered Lauren. "Who are they, Hale?"

"They must be Dyson's brothers." said Hale. "They're just like him when he was younger."

Lauren used her cane to hear were the wolves stood and made Marcus and William see that the woman was blind and that she and the man called Hale knew their big brother.

"William and Marcus Thornwood?" asked Lauren.

"Who is asking." growled Marcus turning to his human form.

"I'm Lauren Lewis, friend of you brother Dyson." muttered Lauren. "And they are my friends, Hale, Trick, Evony, Richard and Vex."

"Friends of Dyson?" asked Marcus. "Yeah sure, Dyson doesn't had friends, he's a wolf."

The look that the man called Hale made him think doubt for a second before shielding his brother and look at the group that now was more calmer with them than before.

"Dyson had a lot of friends." said Hale. "I'm one of his friends, his best friend."

"The wolves don't have friends." growled Marcus. "Now get out of our forest before we rip our head off for attacking my brother."

"Please, you're in danger." said Trick. "You have to hear us."

Marcus growled making Lauren react while she walked to William trying to touch the wolf making him get away from her like she was going to hurt him.

"What are you doing?" growled Marcus.

"He's in pain." muttered Lauren. "I can feel it."

Marcus was about to answer when, out of nowhere, someone pushed them to the ground while between the trees a big form appeared paralyzing the two brothers while the form smiled and looked at the group.

"Welcome to my house." laughed the wolf.

Marcus looked at his father before passing a look to his brother and, for the first time, they realized that his father didn't look like the one who raised them.

"Father?" asked Marcus.

The wolf smiled scaring his sons who bowed their heads while around them the air turned tensed.

"No, boy..." muttered Vex beside him. "That one is not your father anymore."

Being in the ground made William look better at the woman beside him who was trying to get closer to him to touch one of his legs.

"Are you and your brother all right?" asked Lauren.

"Yes..." muttered William.

Lauren smiled putting herself up while Hale stood beside her and Vex in her other side, the two of them ready to protect her surprising the wolf that already knew that they were light and dark Fae.

_Who can it be possible?_

"Look...look...look..." muttered the wolf. "Looks like the human bitch has come to play."

"Who are you?" growled Lauren.

"Oh. Don't you know me?" asked the wolf. "I'm the dark king, you're worst nightmare."

The surprise in Lauren made the wolf smile while he attacked him to push her with a electric pulse that made her kneel.

"You're gonna pay my daughter's humanity." said the wolf. "She's a monster and she's destined to be with me."

"Father!" "Stop!" cried Marcus.

"We're not killers!" shouted William.

The wolf looked at them ready to attack them when he saw Lauren getting up the ground decided to stop him while Trick and Evony were behind her protecting Rick who had Kenzi's sword in his hands.

"Come on, doc..." said Rick. "You can do it."

"Hale!" "Vex!" shouted Lauren. "Protect the wolves!"

The order was done faster and at the same time the wolf attacked his sons, a force that Hale and Vex stopped using their powers combined.

"Why?" muttered Marcus.

"Is your friend who is in danger, not us." muttered William.

"You two are the priority." said Lauren.

The wolves looked at her in surprise while the dark king used another blow of energy pushing her away beside Rick, Evony and Trick who went to help her.

"Lauren?" "Are you ok?" asked Rick kneeling beside her.

"Yeah.." said Lauren a getting up with Evony's help. "I think so."

"We have to get out of here, now." muttered Trick.

"I can help you with that."

The voice made them felt a little better when Freira Thornwood appeared before them putting herself beside he sons while she looked at her husband with sad and angry eyes.

"What have you done, Klauss." muttered Freira.

"Stupid...this is power!" shouted Klauss.

"Don't call mom that!" shouted William.

Klauss looked at his son with a smile before using his powers to make William stand in the air and then push him away making Hale jump to grab the wolf in his arms before falling to the ground hard.

"Will!" shouted Marcus.

"It's time to finish you, useless wolf..." muttered Klauss.

Klauss created a fire in his hands at the same time that Freira closed her eyes and her body started to glow.

"Come to me, I ask you..." muttered Freira.

"Die!" shouted Klauss.

"No!"

William opened his eyes with surprise while the light from his mother, his father's attack and Lauren came together before him at the same time creating a expansive blow that pushed everybody to the ground while the smoke covered the place.

"Lauren!" shouted Hale.

"For the mother of..." muttered Vex. "...doc."

Trick and Evony looked around them desperate to find someone behind the smoke while Freira let out a breath and Marcus ran to his brother who was looking just in front of him.

"She...she protected me..." muttered William.

"I know..." breathed Marcus looking at the smoke. "I know, Will."

"Stupid humans." said Klauss walking out the smoke. "Always thinking they can be the heroes."

Out of nowhere the air turned violently and the light started to clean the smoke while Lauren's body glows and her golden eyes looked at the wolf before her with a confidence smile in her lips.

"Time to teach the dog." growled Lauren."

**End Of William's Memories**

Dyson looking at his mother and then at their brother's who smiled proudly while he understood what had happened with Lauren and with his father in that fight.

"Father wanted..." growled Dyson. "...and Lauren..."

"Yes, Dyson." said William. "Mom felt Lauren's soul and called to the wolf spirit to help her the only way he could."

Bo looked between the wolves trying to understand what they were saying only to realize that she needed someone to explain to her just like Kenzi who was looking at Hale and Rick for answers.

"The wolf spirit gave himself to Lauren..." muttered Dyson. "...Oh my god, she became..."

"She became in one of us, son." muttered Freira. "The most powerful of us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Wolf Spirit, Part 2**

The tension in Dyson's house increased enough to create a volcán and despite of that, everyone there was waiting for William and Marcus to go on with the story.

Even if their faces told them that they weren't gonna like it.

"How she became one of you?" asked Bo. "She's human and...and the spirit?"

The nervous in Bo was very real for the wolves who looked at the ground blaming themselves, in the end, Lauren became tired physically because of the strength she had to put in herself to maintaining two souls in her body was too much.

Something that a lot of Fae and human would have died trying.

"Bo..calm down..." muttered Kenzi.

"Calm down?" asked Bo. "Are you telling me that Lauren, our Lauren, took the wolf spirit in her body only to defeat my father, who didn't had to be outside of his prison?"

"Darkness is darkness, Bo." muttered Trick. "There's no way to stop it for much time."

"Then why Kenzi sacrificed herself!" shouted Bo. "Why I had to let Lauren behind!"

Trick looked to the ground unable to say anything to her, the sacrifice that Kenzi did for them gave them a little peace but nothing couldn't stop the dark king to come back to have his desired encounter with his daughter.

Only that, when he came back he didn't saw Bo, he saw Lauren.

"This can be complicated for you, Bo, I understand that." said Rick who let a breath out. "But the truth is that the sacrifice of my sister was part of a trap, something that your father knew it would let you without energy, the only way to make you weak and it was something he did to force you to get away, leaving this place without any defense against his attacks. Because what he wanted was to destroy everything and then force you to come back, without your hear, my sister and become his little pawn."

"What do you mean?" muttered Bo.

This time Rick looked at Marcus and William who breathed before they looked at Hale who used his powers over them.

**Memories of Marcus and William**

The fight was being a real battle of wolves, his father was strong and very arrogant but nothing could compare to Lauren's strength combined with the wolf spirit full force.

"What's wrong, wolf?" asked Lauren. "You give up?"

"Never." growled the wolf. "Nothing can beat the darkness Lauren."

Lauren let out a laugh before her eyes turned pure gold stronger that ever and she put her hands in the ground taking the form of a wolf ready to hunt her prey.

"Do you think that our stupid spirit would defeat me?" growled the wolf.

Marcus, William and Freira were surprised by Klauss words while the wolf jumped to attack Lauren who got away from the attacks without even touching her.

Till she punched him hard making him step back while she put herself in front of the group.

"How can you call me stupid, wolf." growled Lauren. "Who dare you!?"

Lauren growled before attacking the wolf again punching him hard in his mouth who made him fall to the ground making everyone surprised.

"What the..." muttered Rick.

"Is impossible." growled the wolf. "...no one is stronger than me."

"You think?" asked Freira. "...Klauss look closely who is the one you're fighting before talk."

Lauren smiled before grabbing the old wolf from the neck to throw him to a tree and start punching him without caring about nothing else but destroy the wolf.

"She's gonna kill him" muttered William. "Mom!"

"He's not you father anymore." said Freira. "...he's possessed by the dark."

Marcus and William looked at each other only to look back at Lauren blocking another attack from their father that, this time, turned to look at them.

"All this power means nothing, Lauren.-growled the wolf. "You can't save them."

Out of nowhere, he smiled throwing Lauren some sand in her eyes making her unable to see while the wolf attacked Marcus and William with all his strength.

_This is the end..._

"This is not gonna happen." muttered someone behind them.

Before anyone could stop him, Rick threw himself in front of the wolves using his sword to stop the wolf who managed to hurt him making the boy cry in pain while Lauren felt her rage and her new powers flow inside her making her eyes glow.

"Don't touch my family!"

The growl was strong making the wolf look at her only to feel himself in the ground again with Lauren's hands in his neck and her features looking like a true powerful wolf that was ready to kill his rival.

"You touch my family." growled Lauren. "You insult me...Who you dare, wolf!?"

"Spirit..." muttered the wolf.

"No!" "You're death!"

"Stop!"

Marcus made Lauren look at him to see the worried look in the young wolf who approached her carefully.

"He's my father..." muttered Marcus. "...don't kill him."

Lauren looked at him for a moment before throwing the wolf to the ground letting him unconscious before walking to Freira who was looking at her with some fear and a great respect.

"Freira, your kids had to come with us. They're being used as a bait to make your oldest son and his friends to come back to earth and we don't have much time left." said Lauren. "The war is about to start."

"I understand, spirit." muttered Freira.

"We're a bait?" asked William.

"Like me." said Rick standing beside them a little embarrassed."...my sister died trying to stop the dark king and your brother and the others went to hell to bring her back to live. It seems that they're like a family."

"We are..." said Hale. "...and that's why we need to protect you."

Marcus understood the needs just like William but they weren't alone, they had their mother and they couldn't left her behind.

"I'm gonna stay here, sons." said Freira. "You two have a mission to accomplish and a war to win. Make me and the rest of the Thornwood clan proud of you."

"Yes, mother." said Marcus.

"Mom. I can't go..." muttered William. "I'm a useless wolf."

Freira was about to say something when Lauren walked to him kneeling to be at his eye line while she let out a breath and let the powers of the wolf spirit flow through her body.

"You're not useless." said Lauren. "Because as a doctor I would like to see your legs and try to do something to heal them."

"But without the wolf spirit you're blind." said William. "Who can you heal me being blind?"

"First, even blind I think I could help you." said Lauren. "And second, the wolf spirit has bonded with me so I don't think he's gonna have a problem letting me use his vision to help you, besides, you have friends and your brother to help you now, right guys?"

"Of course." said Rick.

"Said and done, doc." said Hale.

"Don't worry, little one. You're in the best hands now." said Trick.

"You think you can heal him?

The voice of the dark king made break the peace of the group while the possessed wolf growled throwing a powerful attack that made everybody fall to the ground and let him alone with Lauren.

"You're a incredible human, Lauren. I'll give you that." said the wolf. "But I'm tired of your tricks to destroy my plans."

"Ah...I say the same." muttered Lauren.

"You're not gonna beat me." said the wolf. "Never!"

"Keep telling yourself that." muttered Lauren. "Hale!" "Vex!"

In that moment they felt the siren using his voice to attack the wolf while the mesmer used his powers to distract him making him looking around them in search for his attackers.

"Evony!" "Take care of Richard and the Thornwoods!" said Lauren."Trick!"

The blood king took a step in front of the group while he cut himself with a knife in his arm and let the blood flow through his arm using his power to threw a chain around the wolf making Lauren smile while she closed her eyes and let the wolf spirit take control of her body again."

"And now...its my turn." muttered Lauren.

With a jump, she grabbed the wolf punching him hard in his body while she looked at Trick who was ready to do what she needed him to do.

A plan that passed through them with a look.

"Now!"

"Dark king leave this body!" shouted Trick. "Go back to your hell!"

"No!"

The wolf kneeled in the ground with Lauren still holding him while the black smoke surrounded him getting out of his body and dissappearing making the group breathe in relief.

The fight was finally over.

"It's ok, Klauss." muttered Lauren. "...sleep..."

The group walked closer to them with Marcus and William in front of them looking at their father who stood with eyes closed in Lauren's embrace while she breathed and looked at them with a smile.

"He's gonna be ok."

**End Of Marcus and William Memories**

"Father left the clan after he learn what he had done." said William. "Unable to face the fact that he tried to kill us for his desire of power and the dark king."

"And Lauren got the wolf spirit to help her in reward for saving the clan and the wolf of the dark king." said Marcus. "Even if at first she had problems to control her new abilities."

Freira looked at Bo and Dyson who didn't said a word. She could understand that his son had a lot on his mind with his father and his dark possession and Bo...

The guilt in her eyes was breaking her heart.

"Bo, this isn't your fault." said Freira taking her hand. "Your father was a monster and he had more experience than you in this world. You couldn't stopped him even if you wanted."

"That doesn't mean I'm not the one to blame." said Bo. "I should have done something else apart from being a bitch and fuck Rainer. Maybe if I took things seriously with the prophecy or I just stopped Kenzi..."

Kenzi looked at the ground feeling the blame on her. She was Bo's heart and her father used it to hurt them in the worst way. If that prophecy wouldn't had appeared, they wouldn't had been caught in the dark king trap and they would not be having this problem right now.

"Nothing could had stopped this, Bo." said Marcus. "Lauren is to stubborn to let the Fae and human world go to hell with or without you."

"She has to be stubborn to convince you two to go to the city." said Dyson. "...and work in the Dahl."

"Ah...the Dahl." said William. "It has changed a lot since the first time we saw it, right Trick?

The blood king looked at the wolves before smiling, maybe this was one of their good memories of their short time together.

A moment of peace before starting the real fight.

Trick looked at his granddaughter and took a breath before take her hand waiting that, in some way, this story could make her smile.

"Bo..." muttered Trick. "You knew that Lauren could sing?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**The first song is "Read All About It, " by Emeli Sandé and the second song is "You're The Only Place" by Nick Lachey. If you can heard the songs while you read.

As always, thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Friendship**** Gift**

**Memories Of Trick**

It had been two months since they saved William and Marcus and since then, neither the Una Mens or Massimo attacked them.

Even the dark king seemed quiet this days making Trick happy and worried at the same time.

And in the same time he felt the despair of not knowing anything about his granddaughter and the others while the thoughts of them being in danger or worse plagued his mind.

"Trick, can we talk?"

Marcus and William's voices made him look at them to see the wolves smiling at him while Marcus stood before him and William sat in his new wheelchair.

"Of course, boys." said the blood king.

"Look...we want to surprise Lauren." muttered Marcus. "Do something to her to thank her for all she's done for us."

Trick smiled. Surprising Lauren now that the things were better was the best thing they could do, besides, Evony was trying to find Rafága De La Rue with Vex and Hale and Lauren spent their days training and trying to control Lauren's spirit wolf.

"It's a good idea." said Trick. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah..." said William. "In fact we wanted to ask you if could leave us de Dahl."

"Ok." said Trick. "Tell me what you need."

**En Of Trick's Memories**

"So the wall with the photographs was your idea." said Dyson with a smile.

"Something like that." said William. "We wanted to make Lauren feel safe, we wanted for her to feel that we could be her family if she wanted."

"Trick gave us the photographs and he let us part of the Dahl." said Marcus. "...and everything that started like a surprise ended in a full Dahl every night that Lauren sang."

"Full Dahl?" asked Kenzi. "And Hotpants can sing?"

Hale laughed while Bo smiled. She was one of the few that heard Lauren sing and she could understand that people fell in love with her voice.

"It was a surprise..." said Hale.

**Memories Of Hale, Trick, Rick, Marcus and William**

The orders to bring Lauren to the Dahl were very clear and Hale couldn't do other thing than follow them while he tried to hide Marcus, William and Richard's surprise from Lauren.

A surprise that he was sure she will never forget.

"Hale, where are we going?" asked Lauren.

"To the Dahl." said Hale.

"Didn't we had to be training with my wolf spirit?" asked Lauren.

"Relax, doc. We need one day off." said Hale.

Lauren didn't say anything while she breathed out, maybe Hale was right and they needed a day off of everything.

Including think of the women they loved and were in hell or worse at this moment.

_Don't worry about them now, you have bigger things to think thanks to them..._

She felt the car stopping and in the next minute Hale opened the door for her and helped her out like a true gentleman while she felt a little odd about what was going on here.

"Hale..." muttered Lauren.

"Use your wolf to see what is going on." said Hale.

Lauren did it while they walked to the Dahl who was surrounded by Fae who were looking at her like some type a super heroine while the few humans that were there smiled with hope and in the scenary, Marcus, William and Richard were looking at her with big smiles.

"You're here." said Richard. "Welcome to your party."

"What's this?" asked Lauren surprised. "What are you doing there?"

Trick got to her taking her hands while he got her to her chair and sat beside her with a big smile while Hale grabbed three beers for them.

"Lauren, the boys wanted to give you a surprise." said Trick. "...they are gonna sing for you."

Lauren felt the tears in her eyes while she watched the boys getting ready for sing to her with their big smile and their feelings of gratitude and family around her.

"Ready?" said Rick. "One, two, three and..."

The first sounds of the piano revolved around the Dahl making everyone look at the boys who closed their eyes ready to start the song while Lauren looked at them amazed.

_You've got the words to  
change a nation but  
you're biting your tongue._

_You've spent a lifetime_  
_stuck in silence afraid_  
_you'll say something wrong_

Hale breathed, that words were all Lauren. She was changing all that was bad for something better, she was repairing all the mistakes the rest did and she was trying to stop a war she didn't had to fight.

She was giving all for a world that never deserved her and she was doing it for some inexplicable feelings she had for them and for the humans who were the last one to blame in this mess.

_If no one ever hears it, how  
we gonna learn your song?  
so come on come on, come on  
come on._

_you've got a heart as_  
_loud as lions so why let_  
_your voice be tamed?_

Rick looked at Lauren who was smiling at him with all her caring nature making him realize that even if they didn't know each other fully, they were two humans in this one big problem and she was fighting like him and for him, she was fighting for the Fae and for the humans too.

She was fighting to give his sister and the rest of the people who lived inside and outside of this world a better place.

_Maybe we're a little  
different, there's no  
need to be ashamed._

_you've got the light to fight_  
_the shadows so stop hiding_  
_it away_  
_come on, come oooon._

Trick passed a hand through his eyes full of tears while he took Lauren's hand and finally accepted that their differences meant nothing in a moment like this.

He looked at Lauren who was watching the boys sing for her and made a promise to himself to never let her down or treat her badly again because this woman was one on a million and she loved his granddaughter.

And for that he was thankful.

_Yeah we're all wonderful,  
wonderful people  
so when did we all get so  
fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding_  
_our voices_  
_so take a chance come help_  
_me sing this_

Marcus and his brother William looked at each other with a smile. They decided to trust that people even if they were seen as a lone wolves and they were gonna help them to win this big fight no matter what.

They were their pack now and they were gonna protect them with their lives.

_i wanna sing  
i wanna shout._

_i wanna scream till_  
_the words dry out_

_so put it in all of the_  
_papers, i'm not_  
_afraid._

_They can read all_  
_about it, read all about it_

_Ohhhhh_

The boys ended the song signaling Lauren to get on the scenary with them while she literally jumped in their arms to give them a big hug.

"Thanks." muttered Lauren.

"This is not all, Lauren." said Marcus. "We want you to look to the wall on the left of this scenary."

Lauren did what they told her to do and make the boys smile again when her face turned to a big surprise looking at the wall decorated with photographs of the group, with Kenzi...with Bo.

Everybody was there.

"Is a present." muttered Will. "For all you've done for us, Lauren."

"We know we can't be them." said Richard. "But we want you to understand that, from now on, you will never be alone again."

Lauren hugged them again while they all laughed together feeling for the first time like the family they were starting to become.

"This is the best present anyone gave me." said Lauren.

"Lauren as you are already on the scenary." said Hale behind her. "Why don't you sing something?"

"Me?" asked Lauren.

Hale smiled. Lauren didn't knew what happened but he did thanks to Kenzi who was told by Bo that while she was in Dyson's memories, she saw Lauren as Dyson's old love and he wanted to know if Lauren could sing like Flauren, as Kenzi called her, did.

"Come on, Lauren..." said Richard. "It can be great."

"Please..." said the wolves looking at her.

Lauren looked at them and then at Trick who encouraged her and, letting some air out of her lungs, she turned to the boys to say something to them while she got in the center of the scenary and looked at the people surrounding the Dahl with her wolf eyes.

People was approaching the scenary, some were scared and some were curious but they were all there and she was nervous. She needed to see familiar people and that's was when she saw Vex and Evony getting at the table to sit with Hale and Trick.

_You can do this..._

"Hi everybody..." muttered Lauren." Tonight my friends gave me the best present anyone could receive and now they asked me to sing and I'm gonna do it."

She breathed again while she heard some growls and some cheers from the fae and humans surrounding the place and closed her eyes letting the words get out her heart.

"This song is for the woman I love. We may not be together never in this life but I still love her and I know that in some part of her, she loved me, even if she didn't realized it. So yeah, this is for you, Bo Dennis."

The first notes surrounded the place while the people heard them and Lauren felt her own feelings breaking the calm demeanor while she started to sing.

_Seems like our love is on the road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see_

_I had a vision that I woke up by your side  
I felt you're breathing and our souls were intertwined  
But who controls the destiny  
Not me_

Lauren closed her eyes letting her emotions take control of her while she wished for the words she was singing were the true and made everyone at the Dahl cry feeling the pain of that love.

The pain of a woman who loved and lost.

_Maybe I'm longing in a way of love naive  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't anyway I thought that we would fall_

_I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all_

_And we had it all, just you and me  
Now there's a doorway to me heart without a key_

Hale breathed while he realized the pain he caused Lauren everytime he told her that her relationship with Bo couldn't last and leading her to believe that her love was not worthy.

Nobody had to go through this but she did and now...and now probably it was to late for anything.

_Wherever you are right now  
Come back baby show me how you feel  
Because I'm lost without you here_

_I'm calling out, I'm calling out  
You're the only one  
Now take a look at what I've become  
And don't leave me hanging on_

_I'm reaching out, I'm praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

And she ended the song while Trick breathed letting a couple of tears run down his face while he looked at Lauren calling for her love to come back to her. Not the Bo they had when she came back from the train.

But the Bo she fell in love with.

And without realizing it, he started to pray for the same thing Lauren did in her song.

"Come back, Bo..." muttered Trick. "Please..."

**End Of Trick, Hale, Marcus, Rick and William's Memories**

Rick looked at the group before his phone started ringing and he attended to it while Bo closed her eyes feeling Lauren's love for her deep in her heart.

"You're ok, Bo?" muttered Hale.

"Yeah.." muttered Bo. "I...I felt her love."

"Do you mean when...?" asked Kenzi.

"Yeah. In the middle of the fight to save Kenzi's soul I felt someone telling me to come back home." muttered Bo. "That voice gave me the strength to come back for real and...I'm sure it was Lauren's."

"Probably." said Trick."That night after her song, the Fae started to see her more at their equal thanks to her new powers and her unmistaken feelings for you."

Bo smiled, the love she felt for her was truly epic and now everybody including her understood that.

"A love without boundaries." said Bo. "Trick I don't know how I became the idiot who threw this love away to be with Rainer."

"You get it back, Bo." said Trick. "If you love her truly and fully, you will get her back."

Bo breathed, she loved Lauren more than her life and even if she realized it too late, she was going to make sure to get her doctor back to show her how much she meant that words.

"Guys, it was Rafaga." said Rick worried. "She wants us to meet her at her home, now."

"Something is wrong?" asked Hale.

"I'm not sure." said Rick. "But we better go."

He didn't needed to say anything else to make everyone move while Rick tried to get rid of the bad thoughts in his mind.

_We won the war...nothing could go wrong..._

Or that was what he thought...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dark, Humans and Valkiries**

**Valhalla**

Lauren breathed while she put a hand in her head getting rid of the sweat in her forehead and looked at the darkness who was contained in a special jail made for things like him.

"Lauren...you should let other valkyrie take your place." muttered Odín behind her.

"I can't..." said Lauren. "If I let another valkyrie here, we risk her being possessed by him."

"But he's destroying your soul."

Lauren agreed. She felt something strange in the middle of the battle against the dark king, it was like if she was burning and she was starting to get sick while she felt the darkness destroying her soul.

"Don't worry." said Lauren. "I'm fine."

Odín didn't believe her but he couldn't call anyone to help them because he wasn't sure about the situation in earth and he didn't know who he could ask for help.

_Acacia..._

The name appeared in his mind while he realized that he could ask for her help. She was the only one who he could talk and say to her that the darkness was in Valhalla now and that they needed the one who possessed the heart of the heroine to save not only the world, but Valhalla too.

"Jala, call Acacia." growled Odín.

"Yes, sir."

The valkyrie walked away while Odín touched Lauren's forehead trying to made the human comfortable while she tried stop the darkness from spreading to his realm and into her body.

"Lauren, hold on..." muttered Odín. "I'm gonna bring help."

The human only let a breath out when another blow of darkness attacked the jail making Odín look at him and feel his strength while he tried to break from his prison.

_We don't have much time left..._

* * *

Tamsin breathed while she looked around her, her house changed a lot in all her time away and not only the place where she grew up, now Acacia was the leader of the valkyries and her sister was her right hand.

"I called Rick." said Rafaga. "They're coming."

"Good." said Tamsin. "You're ok, Raf?"

Her sister gave her a little smile but Tamsin was still feeling the sadness in her sister. It was like if that place held more memories that the ones she knew.

"Rafaga, Tamsin." said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Acacia looking at them seriously and making the two valkyries worried while they looked at each other waiting for what they leader had to tell them.

"I have to go." said Acacia. "Odín called me."

"Is something wrong?" asked Tamsin.

"It seems that the darkness appeared in Valhalla." said Acacia. "We have to stop him."

"Wait..." said Rafaga. "Lauren?" "Is she ok?"

Acacia looked at the ground making Tamsin worried while Rafaga breathed in and looked at her leader waiting for an answer that would give them some hope in this moments.

"She's fine, she's fighting." said Acacia. "That's why I want you tell Bo everything she needs to know and then help her to get to Valhalla, ok?"

"No, we will go with you." said Rafaga. "If Lauren is in danger..."

"I will protect her." said Acacia. "You have a mission to accomplish, remember that without Bo, Lauren can't come back home."

Rafaga sighed, she understood what they had to do even if she didn't liked letting Acacia go alone to face the darkness that was threatening Valhalla and Lauren.

"Be careful." said Tamsin. "Don't let him get to you, don't let him possess you and don't let Lauren sacrifice herself again, ok? Don't let her do any crazy thing."

"No problem." said Acacia. "Trust me."

With a smile and a light, Acacia disappeared before them at the same time that Rick got into the house with Bo and the others who looked at them a little confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Rick.

"We don't have time." said Rafaga. "Let's start."

And, out of nowhere, everyone was surrounded by the memory of the valkyrie in a way that never happened in the others memories.

"Is not like I don't like this way of relieving memories but..." muttered Kenzi. "What are we doing here?"

"This is the valkyrie way to remember a memory." said Rafaga. "I can make all of you appear in my memories without using Hale's power but here were are like a spirits who aren't seen by anyone, understood?"

"Ok." said Kenzi.

"Lauren..."

Rafaga looked at Bo who had the face covered with tears while she saw the memory of the the Lauren that Rafaga had the first time she saw the doctor when she got to the valkyrie territory.

"Acacia, thanks for letting me in." said Lauren.

"Well, I can't say no." said Acacia. "I heard somethings from you, doctor. They saw you're our only hope now."

"She is..." said Vex behind Lauren.

Acacia smiled at the mesmer before looking at Rick who was behind Lauren too and wanted to laugh when she saw the look that the boy was giving to the valkyrire that was like a daughter to her while Rafaga looked at them with a confusing look.

"I need Rafaga to come with me..." said Lauren. "...and maybe it was best if you came along too as I think that the dark king and his soldiers are coming after you too for you close bond with Tamsin."

"I think that too but I have to stay here with my girls." said Acacia. "Besides, Rafaga is the only important thing left for Tamsin, she will be the one in danger, not me."

Lauren used her cane to know where was the valkyrie while Acacia took Rafaga's hand making her turn to look at her leader.

"You have to go with her, little one." said Acacia. "She's the one who's gonna save us."

"But Acacia...The Una Mens." started Rafaga.

"We'll be ready if they come back." muttered Acacia. "Now you have to go."

Rafaga breathed before getting away from Acacia and walk to Lauren who smiled while the valkyrie stood beside her, just between her and Richard making Lauren laugh when Rick jumped scared and put himself closer to the doctor who felt his instant attraction to Rafaga immediately.

"You're ok, Rick?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah...I think..." muttered the human. "That goddess is coming with us?"

"Goddess?" asked Rafaga. "I'm a valkyrie, human."

"Ok, kids." said Vex putting him between them. "Now let's the old people talk about big things."

"Don't treat me like a child." growled Rafaga. "...and you, human, stop looking at me."

Vex only smiled while he took them away from Lauren and Acacia knowing that doctor had important matters to discuss with the leader of the valkyries alone.

Important things that this boy and girl who were with them couldn't hear.

Bo looked at them before getting closer to the memory of Lauren trying to touch her face without any result while she let a tear ran down her cheek seeing the vacant look in Lauren's eyes.

"Acacia, the Una Mens attacked you?" asked Lauren.

"Yes, a couple of days ago but we protected Rafaga." said Acacia. "But now I'm worried, Lauren. I'm not sure if I can protect all the valkyries from this war."

"Your her leader, you can do this." said Lauren.

"Promise me you will protect Rafaga with your life." said Acacia.

Lauren put a hand in her heart while she let out a breath that Bo breathed in closing her eyes wishing for this to be real.

For her to be beside Lauren.

"I promise you." said Lauren. "...with my life."

"Lauren!"

Lauren and Bo turned at the same time to see Vex coming closer to Lauren with a worried look while Acacia growled showing her wings and look over them where the Una Mens had Rafaga and Rick.

"Let her go!" shouted Acacia.

"No, no, Acacia. We don't work like that." said the Una Men. "Give us Lauren and...that Fae that goes with her and maybe we give your little valkyrie back to you."

Acacia spread her wings ready to attack without seeing Lauren invoke her wolf spirit before throwing herself at the Una Mens to kick them hard and grab Rafaga and Rick with her paws letting them in the ground carefully.

"That's my girl." said Rick.

"Amazing..." muttered Rafaga.

The Una Mens growled attacking Lauren while Acacia protected Rick and Rafaga and Vex looked surprised at Lauren's skills evading and attacking the people who was trying to kill them.

The fight between the three was intense making the Una Men step down only for a second a give Lauren enough time to grab one of Bo's daggers kissing it before throwing it to the Una Men how cried in pain while he grabbed his shoulder while the other Una Men disappeared.

"Is over?" asked Kenzi looking at Rafaga.

"No..." muttered Rafaga grabbing Rick's hand while she watched her own memory.

Vex looked around him feeling the energy of the Una Men but without seeing him just like Lauren who had her eyes fixed in the other injured Una Men while she used her wolf sense to try and find the other.

"Bad choice, doctor." muttered a voice.

Lauren turned in time to feel a big pain in her shoulder, she could feel the skin being open while a sword with black energy stabbed her and got out of her rapidly making her fall to the ground while Rafaga closed her eyes and Rick looked in shock.

"Now you will feel the true power of the darkness, doctor." said the Una Mens.

"Lauren!"

Vex growled making the Una Mens turn to him to see the mesmer covered in his own powerful dark energy that forced the forms to take a step back from Lauren while the doctor stayed in the ground, looking at them.

"Vex..." muttered Lauren.

"I promised Evony I would take care of you." growled Vex. "I'm the best mesmer of the world, nobody is stronger than me, you hear me idiots!"

"Vex." muttered Rick.

"I will stand in my promise." said Vex. "Get away from her!"

Vex used his powers making the two Una Mens turn to each other to fight while Acacia went to Lauren and Rick and Rafaga stayed close to her looking surprised at Vex.

Meanwhile, Bo was already in the ground beside the Lauren of the memories trying to touch her even when she knew that the doctor couldn't see her.

But that didn't mattered, she wanted to by beside her.

"Calm down, honey." muttered Bo. "Breath..."

"Doc.." said Acacia kneeling beside Lauren. "You're ok?"

"I'm feeling weird." said Lauren. "I can't..."

Acacia breathed looking Lauren's injury seeing the black smoke moving inside her while the doctor growled in pain making Bo look between Lauren's face and her injury while she felt her panic rise when she realized that Acacia was actually worried.

"Lauren...this darkness..." said Acacia.

"...take care of them, Acacia..." muttered Lauren. "...tell Vex that he has to take them with the others...take care..."

Lauren's breathing was labored making Bo get her face closer to Lauren's while she wished that she could pass some chi to the doctor to give her more energy.

_Please...I will do anything..._

"BoBo?" asked Kenzi.

"Oh..." said Acacia. "This is...amazing."

Bo felt her energy get out of her body while Dyson and Tamsin looked at each other surprised when they saw that their energy was getting out of their bodies a into Bo's to restore the one that the succubus was giving to Lauren without feeding or having sex.

The ultimate fase of a succubus.

When Lauren started to glow, Trick smiled while Rick and Rafaga looked at each other finally understanding what happened in the memory that made this moment truly epic.

"What's happening?" asked Hale.

"So this is what happened for her to get that power..." muttered Evony.

"So..." said Rafaga looking at her memory while she got closer to Rick. "Who knew that this was a way to call the valkyrie goddess?"

"Bo..." said Lauren before closing her eyes.

"Hold on, my love." muttered Bo. "Hold on..."

And, even knowing that Lauren couldn't feel her, she kissed her with all her love making a bright light appearing before them making the Rafaga of the memories look in shock while the Rick of the memories grabbed Lauren's hand trying to protect her form the light.

"Goddess..." muttered Rafaga.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Chosen Human**

The valkyries were warriors and their lifes were only for a fight and for giving Odín the souls of the best champions of the world to help him to form the best army to fight the battles of the end of the world.

That's why Rafaga didn't understand what was doing the valkyrie goddess before them.

"Valkyrie..." muttered the goddess. "This human called me."

Rafaga looked again at Lauren's unconscious form trying to understand why that human could call the goddess of the valkyries and realizing that she had to be more especial than she though at first.

"But...its not possible...she's..." muttered Rafaga.

The goddess didn't heard her while she tried to get to Lauren only to get stopped just before she could touch the doctor because a little human was trying to protect her with his katana ready to attack.

"No...you're not hurting her..." said Rick trembling scared.

"Calm down, kid." said Acacia. "She's not her to hurt Lauren."

"She's gonna help her?" asked Vex.

Acacia looked at the mesmer who was still trying to control de Una Mens who were starting to look less and less affected by his powers while he was fighting his own limits to protect them.

"I don't know..." said Acacia who then looked at the goddess. "Goddess?"

The valkyrie goddess knelt before Lauren putting a hand over the doctor only to smile and look to Acacia who waited her answer.

"This woman is strong and brave, inside her resides the power of the wolf spirit and her humanity is the shield of the queen." said the valkyrie. "...but the darkness used to attack her is strong and I will need time to heal her completely."

"Ok." said Acacia. "Vex, got Rafaga and the human out of here."

"You're kidding." growled Vex. "I'm not letting you alone."

"We're not leaving either." said Rick.

Rafaga looked at the young human surprised for his bravery while Rick put himself beside Vex with his katana ready to protect Lauren and the valkyries.

"Ok..." muttered Acacia. "Rafaga?"

"Yes, Acacia." said the valkyrie.

"Take care of Lauren and the goddess, ok?"

"Yeah...sure..." said Rafaga.

Not far away from them, the actual Rafaga breathed taking Rick's hand in hers while he got her hand to his lips to kiss it while Kenzi walked to Bo who didn't got away from Lauren's side.

"BoBo...she's gonna be ok." muttered Kenzi.

"I know...she won this war, remember?" muttered Bo looking at Lauren.

Kenzi took her hand while she looked at Lauren feeling all her group coming together to help Lauren in anyway they could.

Even if they couldn't do anything but watch this memory without being able to actually do something.

"Lauren..." muttered Bo. "I love you...wake up..."

The actual Rafaga and the one in the memories looked at the valkyrie goddess smile while she spread her big silver wings and put a hand in Lauren's chest who started to glow while she looked at the young Rafaga.

"She's the past, the present and the future..." muttered the goddess." The unity and the separation..."

"What do you mean...?" started Rafaga.

"Her destiny is with the queen and like that, my powers are hers now." said the goddess. "Till now and forever, we'll be one."

Before Rafaga could do anything to stop her, she looked how the goddess let out a breath before disappearing in a light that went inside Lauren who, surprising the valkyrie, opened her eyes smiling while she touched the ground with her hands.

"Thanks...goddess." muttered Lauren. "...and thanks, Bo, I love you."

The light invaded her while she got up from the ground at the same time that Bo did smiling openly for the first time looking at the memory of her doctor looking over the memory of Rafaga with her spread wings .

"Goddess?" asked Rafaga.

"No. I'm Lauren." said Lauren with a smile. "But your goddess gave me her powers to heal me completely."

Rafaga breathed unable to do other things but look at her while Lauren turned to see Vex, Rick and Acacia fighting the Una Mens who were stronger than her friends.

"Ok, Acacia..." said the Una Men. "If you don't want to give us what we want, we may just take you."

Acacia closed her eyes unable to stop the attack from the Una Mens that never got to her making the valkyrie open her eyes to see two silver wings in front of her.

"How can it be?"

"Lauren..." muttered Rick.

"Goddess..." muttered Acacia.

Rafaga looked at Lauren completely amazed while the doctor smiled looking at the Una Mens like they were her next meal.

"I don't like you threatening my friends, Una Mens." said Lauren.

"Impossible!" screamed one of them. "The darkness had to kill you!"

Lauren touched her heart closing her eyes making Bo do the same while they felt the love they shared go through the other making them smile at the same time.

"Never heard that love had no bounds?" asked Lauren. "Besides, the powers I have now are enough to defeat your darkness."

The Una Mens looked at each other before feeling her great strength while Lauren moved her wings throwing them at the ground, away from Vex, Rick and Acacia who surrounded her a second after.

"We'll see you again." growled the Una Men.

"Sure, idiot." muttered Lauren.

The Una Mens disappeared before Lauren turned to the group behind her looking at them with her silver wings spread and her always calm self while her gold hair moved with the air and her body who was surrounded by a white dress who was turning into her own outfit again.

"Lauren..." said Vex. "You're..."

"Amazing..." said Rick looking at the mesmer.

Lauren smiled touching Rick's face and then taking Vex's hand making the mesmer blush.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Vex." muttered the doctor.

"You're welcome, doc." muttered Vex.

"And you, Ricky are the rightful brother of Kenzi." said Lauren. "Brave and stubborn."

"For you, always." said the boy looking at the doctor.

Lauren smiled looking them a Acacia and saw the leader of the valkyries hugging Rafaga while the young valkyrie say goodbye to her and then came to the doctor with a little smile.

"Thanks..." said Rafaga. "And I'm glad you can see again."

"Is thanks to your goddess." said Lauren. "She destroyed the darkness in me so I'm the one grateful here."

"Is time to go." said Acacia. "Take care of her, human."

"I promise you with my life." said Lauren.

Lauren smiled before taking Rafaga's hand who looked at her with a smile before saying goodbye to her family and disappear in a golden halo that surrounded her, Vex and Rick leaving Acacia alone while Rafaga looked at her memory and the Ash hugged her with love.

"Wow..." muttered Tamsin. "The goddess of the valkyries gave Lauren her powers."

"Back then we didn't understood who she could get the power till now." said Rafaga.

"Till now?" asked Kenzi.

"The love they share." said Rafaga. "Is strong making the goddess see the bravery, the love and the strength on Lauren, enough to wanting to save her."

Bo agreed feeling her own heart beating with force only seeing the strength in Lauren, her bravery and the powers that she got to face her destiny.

_Is ours..._

She breathed while her eyes turned blue realizing what her inner succubus finally accepted what she really thought. Lauren was hers and nobody, not even her own mistakes was going to change that.

"Bo?" asked Dyson beside her.

"I'm fine." said Bo. "I only need to be with Lauren soon."

Dyson smiled turning to Tamsin who was hugging him and letting a breath out while she realized everything that had happened with her gone.

"Tam...?" muttered Dyson.

"She protected my family despite everything." muttered Tamsin. "I will never gonna know how to thank her."

Dyson agreed kissing Tamsin's forehead while Rafaga faded her memories and let them realize all the things that happened there.

"Ok..." said Kenzi. "We have the memories of Evony, Trick, Hale, Rick, Marcus and Willian and Rafaga...who's left?"

"Ours..."

Bo turned to she a silver light surrounding them and making them stand in the air while she tried to find what was happening to them.

"What's...?"

"They're Derrick and Val." said Hale.

And, before anyone could do anything else, they disappeared from Tamsin's house without a trace.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Acacia looked around Valhalla seeing her precious house being consumed by the darkness while she saw Odín in the center of the palace with Lauren breathing hard trying to mantain the darkness in his prison.

"Acacia, thank goddess." said Odín.

"Sir?" asked Acacia.

"Lauren is in danger, daughter." said Odín. "But she refuses to get away from the darkness."

"You think you can contain him if I get her away?" asked the valkyrie.

"I think I could." said Odín. "And I called Athenea. I'm sure that the two of us can give you enough time for Lauren to recover."

Acacia could see it from where she was, the doctor didn't had the powers that she had before and for that, the darkness was trying to consume her like before while she gave everything she had trying to stop him.

"You can't protect them forever, Lauren."

"You wanna bet?" asked Lauren.

From her spot, Acacia could see that Lauren was truly exhausted but despite of that she didn't gave up making the valkyrie smile while she got to her and put a hand on her back.

"Eh, doc..." said Acacia. "...breath..."

"Acacia?" muttered Lauren.

The valkyrie didn't said anything while she used her powers forcing Lauren to get away from the darkness even when she tried to stand up and fight.

"Rest, doc..." muttered Acacia. "Bo, is coming."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fiance Gone**

The teletransport to Derrick and Val's house left Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and Dyson a little disoriented while the others hugged the couple that was waiting for them in the great salon of their house.

"Welcome to my home." said Val helping Kenzi to get up.

"Thanks, but the next time I will come walking or in the Camaro." muttered Kenzi.

Derrick smiled helping Bo to get up while Dyson did the same with Tamsin and, for the first time, the group got a great view of Val's house that was decorated with elegance and history and had a big garden behind.

"Wow...this is awesome." said Dyson.

"A wedding present." said Val beside her brother who had a big proud smile in his face. "...from Lauren."

A the mention of the doctor's name Rafaga jumped a little making Rick suspicious before the valkyrie breathed at looked at the group.

"Val, Derrick, Bo and the others are here to hear about your story with Lauren." said Rafaga. "Bo needs to learn everything about what happened to go to Valhalla and bring back Lauren."

The couple looked at each other and then smiled walking to Derrick's studio where they could talk better about that.

"Then..." muttered Bo. "You have something to tell too?"

"Yeah." said Derrick. "But before I tell you my part in this story let me introduce myself correctly, my name is Derrick Solo and I'm a dark Fae of time."

Val smiled and took Derrick's hand on her own before kissing his knuckles and then looked at her brother who used his powers to make them see, one more time, a part of the story they didn't knew.

**Val's Memories**

When Lauren, Rick, Vex and Rafaga appeared again in the principal room of the clubhouse they got the surprise of their lives when they saw Val crying while Evony and Trick looked a little worried and Hale was trying to calm her sister down with the Thornwood brothers who looked at the scene a little sad just like if they learn something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Rick walking to the brothers.

"Her fiance..." said William. "The Una Mens took him."

Lauren didn't wasted a second to be beside Hale and Val who couldn't say anything while Rafaga stopped Rick and stood beside him with curiosity.

"Who are they?" asked Rafaga.

"That man is Hale." said Rick. "He's my sister's boyfriend and she...I don't know who is she."

Rafaga let a breath out of her body before looking at Lauren, Hale and the woman who seemed more calm now when she saw the human doctor who was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Val, calm down..." muttered Lauren. "...tell me what happened..."

"We were ending our wedding plans that is in a couple of months when...when they appeared and..." muttered Val.

Lauren breathed looking at Hale who understood her look and called Trick and Evony to ask them to stay with his sister while they talked about this new problem.

"Who is him?" asked Lauren.

"He's Derrick, a dark Fae that can controls time." said Hale. "...he can stop it and was one of the little ones that didn't wanted to fight in the wars between light and dark, just like Val."

The doctor looked at him surprised, she didn't though that the Santiago family could relate themselves with a dark Fae but it seemed that he got Val and, in some way, he got Hale too.

"I see...and your father let this relationship go?" asked Lauren.

"My father is an old man but like what happened with me and Kenzi, he knows that Val is happier this way even if our lovers weren't the first choice for us...neither the second..." said Hale with a smile. "...the thing is that Derrick can control time and maybe that's what made the Una Mens go after him."

"That and his relationship with Val." muttered Lauren.

Hale looked at her sister who seemed more calm and was getting closer to Lauren surprising the doctor with a tight hug that left her without breath while Val let out a breath and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry we have to see each other like this but..." muttered Val. "I want to thank you for bringing back my brother, Lauren."

"You're welcome." said Lauren a little blushed looking at Val. "...I will do everything I can to find Derrick, Val, I promise."

"I know you will." said Val.

Lauren smiled taking Val's hand when she felt a hard pain in the chest making her kneel in pain while Val hugged her and Hale looked worried at the doctor.

"Lauren?" asked Hale.

For a moment she couldn't say anything, her powers were giving her the location of where Derrick was kidnaped, her wolf was growling and her valkyrie was smiling looking foward to a fight.

The two of them wanted to fight and Lauren smiled before opening her eyes a look at Val and Hale.

"I know where is he..."

**End Of Val's Memories**

Bo and the others heard the story while Rafaga took Rick away from them and took his hands while the Ash looked at her a little worried.

"Honey...what's wrong?" muttered Rick.

"Before you arrived at my house something happened." said Rafaga. "...something bad."

Rick looked at her before taking a look on the group who was still hearing Val and Derrick talk and then looked again at Rafaga who looked like if she was about to burst into tears.

"What happened, Raf?" asked Rick.

"Acacia came to me and Tamsin...Odín called for her." said Rafaga. "The darkness is trying to control Valhalla."

"The darkness?" asked the boy that after a couple of seconds started to realize what she was saying. "...no...Raf..."

"Lauren stopped him, honey." muttered Rafaga. "But I don't know anything else, Acacia told us that she would take care of Lauren and...and I don't..."

Rick let out a breath while he tried to control his fear, he trusted Acacia with his life but the thought of letting Lauren near the darkness again was enough to drive him crazy.

"What options do we have?" asked Rick.

"Tell Bo everything fast and let her go to bring Lauren back." said Rafaga. "...if the darkness is after her maybe that's the only way to get him out of Valhalla and bring him here, were all of us can fight to protect Lauren."

Because it didn't mattered what happened before or how stronger the darkness could be now, this time, all of them will fight like a family.

And nobody would stand a chance in front of them.

"Call Bruce and tell him to bring Aife." said Rick. "...and tell them to come to Val's house, fast, then we tell them about the final fight and we will pray for that to be enough."

And then, finally, they all would bring back the soul of the only person that mattered in that moment.

* * *

"My memories are a little difuse but I think that what I remember should be enough to give you the idea of Lauren's strength with her powers." said Derrick.

Bo smiled, she didn't wanted anything else but to know what Lauren could do with her new powers that, for what she was hearing, made her more powerful, probably more that her.

And, for some reason, that made her inner succubus roar in anticipation for the doctor.

**Derrick's Memories**

Derrick was looking around him unable to move or use his powers making him furious and giving him the only option to wait that Val could find her family and friends and they all could save him.

Included the one that everybody was talking about.

"We should just kill him." said one of his captors.

"You know what they ordered us, so shut up and wait for our leader." said the other one. "...we can't fail again."

"Fail?" asked the captor. "...that human was destroying us and she has the powers of the wolf spirit and the goddess of the valkyries, what they thought we could do against her?"

"Something more than that crying baby of Massimo." said the other. "But that doesn't matter now, once our leader is here, maybe she can let us go to hunt the human and kill her once and for all."

"For that, you don't need to wait or hunt."

The voice made them and Derrick turn to see the gold light invading the cave where he was being held and the, to his surprise, he saw the Una Mens fly through the air making them fall to the ground before a beautiful woman appeared before them with her silver wings spread, her white dress flowing around her body and her paws showing like a wolf while she licked her teeth and her golden eyes looked at his captors.

It was her, the woman that Val talked about and was thankful for saving her brother Hale from death, it had to be her.

"Derrick." said Lauren. "...a pleasure."

Derrick only could look at her amazed, her powers were something he never saw before and even the Una Mens seemed scared and surprised around making her even more powerful.

"That don't scare us, human." growled one of them.

The two Una Mens invoked their powers letting their dark auras surround them while their eyes turned blood red and their hands turned into paws ready to attack the woman with all their strength.

But despite of their power and the fear they could muster that woman just smiled.

"Maybe I have something to scare you more." said Lauren.

The three of them looked at Lauren disappear and the Una Mens did the same making Derrick look only and lights that were fighting against each other with all their strength.

The Una Mens that were the dark lights threw air blows and blades to Lauren that was the white light and was blocking the attacks while she used golden thunders and used her paws to attack the Una Mens that were thrown to the ground after a couple of minutes.

"Let him go..." said Lauren. "...now."

Derrick looked at the Una Mens who opened their mouths calling all their dark powers while the place turned dark and Lauren just stood there calm and collected, without fear.

Something a little inhuman for someone who was so...human.

"Now!"

Lauren closed her eyes calling for her sword that was absolutely white, silver and golden decorations around the base and waited for the dark thunder that started to appear before them.

"No!" shouted Derrick.

"Calm down..." muttered Lauren. "...is gonna be ok."

Derrick looked at her surprised while Lauren's sword started to go bright and, surprising everybody, the doctor stopped the dark thunder with the sword turning the dark energy in light energy while she smiled and threw the attack back to the Una Mens.

"No!" growled the Una Men.

"Damn you, human!" shouted the other one.

The two of them disappeared in dark smoke while Lauren made her sword and the darkness disappear from the place letting the light in as she walked to Derrick to free him.

"Unbelievable..." said Derrick. "...you're really something else, human."

"Maybe..." said Lauren with a smile. "...let me introduce myself, I'm Lauren Lewis."

While she helped him to get up, Derrick could see that Lauren looked much more human once her powers disappeared leaving her more weak that she seemed when she was using them.

She now was showing the humanity that disappear when she's using her powers.

No,not disappear...her humanity transform itself to protect the others...

"Time to bring you home." said Lauren. "...give me a second, I'm a little tired after using my powers that way in the battle..."

"Don't worry." said Derrick. "...I can do it."

And, taking her hand, he breathed taking control of his powers to bring them back home while the cries of happiness made Lauren smile while Derrick looked only at Val.

"Thanks for the transport." said Lauren.

"No, Lauren, thanks to you for saving my life." said Derrick who was hugging Val with all his love.

"I wish I knew how to make it up for you." muttered Val. "...my brother, my future husband...I don't have words to express how grateful I am."

"Don't worry." said Lauren. "...I only need you to have a great wedding."

The silence took the house making Lauren look around her in search for answers till Rick's hand stopped her.

"What wrong?" asked Lauren.

"The wedding is cancelled." said Val. "...I told you that when they took Derrick we were finishing the details and, in the fight to try and save him..."

"They destroyed everything." muttered Derrick.

Derrick could see the look on Lauren's face, she was angry and frustrated and she started to walk through the house till she came with an idea that made her turn to Rick who was looking at her surprised.

"Rick, you have my phone right?" asked Lauren.

"Yes..." said the boy. "...why?"

"Give it to me." said Lauren.

Rick gave her the phone while Derrick looked at her with curious eyes and Lauren got in the other room talking with someone else that they couldn't hear and came back a couple of minutes later with a little smile in her face.

"Do you like your wedding in two weeks?" asked the doctor.

**End Derrick's Memories**

"And then we got married two weeks after that, thanks to Lauren." said Val.

"Incredible.." muttered Bo. "...wow..."

"She's powerful..." said Derrick. "...I think she's is the most powerful of all the Fae I know."

Bo breathed while she thought on Lauren with all her powers, being a human she was powerful but now...now she could do whatever she wanted to do with the world.

"And was a good wedding?" asked Kenzi.

"The best." said Val. "...till the dark king used someone to try and destroy Lauren once and for all."

"Someone?" asked Bo.

"Me..." said a voice behind them. "...he used me."

Trick smiled while he took the hand of the woman beside him with all his caring before made her step out of the shadows surprising Bo and her group of friends who never saw her the way she was now.

Nearly human.

"Mother..." muttered Bo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Mother Of The Queen, Part 1**

Aife never was a caring woman and everybody that was there normally considered her a poor crazy succubus that was victim of her tragic life but when that woman walked up to her daughter and hugged her surprising everyone and making Kenzi have to put herself between them.

"Bruce wasn't lying, you're here..." muttered Aife. "Lauren would be so happy to see you."

Bo looked at her mother like she didn't know her while Aife took a seat in front of her after saying her hello's to the rest of the group with a bright smile and she crossed her legs showing some of her thighs.

_Some things never change..._

"He told you what's going on?" asked Rick. "And where is him?

"He's doing his visit to our friend." said Aife. "He said that we can go there after we finish here and yes, he told me what was going on here."

Rick didn't need anything else to know who was the friend that Bruce was visiting, one of their fallen best friends that died just before de final battle and the reason for Bruce to blame himself about it.

"Then you can start with your part in the story." said Rick.

"Well, then I think we have to start in the wedding." said Aife.

"Yeah, that would help them to understand everything." said Hale.

The Ash agreed taking some air while Hale put his hands up and made everybody see the memories of the wedding of Val and Derrick.

**Combined Memories**

The details of the wedding were done fast thanks to Lauren's contacts and the help of everybody starting with the contacts that Trick and Hale had who help to get everything ready while Marcus and William were in charge of the party after the wedding in the Santiago's house and Rick and Rafaga went to buy the dresses and tuxedos that they had to wear that morning.

"Rick, stop drooling." said Marcus giving him a smack in the head.

But the truth was the human couldn't stop seeing Rafaga with her blond hair fall with twists down her face making her look like an angel and not the warrior he knew she was and with that blue dress she just showed everybody how hot she was.

"Don't tell me you fell in love with the valkyrie." said William.

"What?" asked Rick waking up. "Who? Me? Are you kidding me?"

The two wolves laughed before looking at the door where Hale appeared in his tux worthy of being the one walking his sister down the aisle while Trick looked good in his green tux and Evony smiled showing her neckline in a perfectly designed black dress and with Vex by her side showing his black tux.

"And there you are, my boys." said Hale giving them a hug. "...wow Rafaga, you look gorgeous."

"Well done, valkyrie." said Evony.

"Thanks..." said Rafaga blushing. "I'm not usually into this so ..."

"You look beautiful."

The words came from Rick before he could stop them making the wolves start to laugh while the others looked at the couple with knowing smiles.

"Thanks." said Rafaga smiling at him.

"You're...you're welcome..." muttered Rick.

"Mother of all Faes..." said Vex behind them.

Everyone looked over them feeling their mouths droop while they saw Lauren getting down the stairs looking at the ground till she walked to the group who was trying to say something about the doctor who was dressed in a beautiful dress in a pale pink color slightly less provocative than Evony and a small opening just before the knee to the foot which gave it a sexy touch while her hair was collected leaving part of it simply fall on her shoulder on the front.

"Guys?" asked Lauren.

"Lauren...you look...wow..." muttered Marcus.

"Gorgeous." said Trick.

"Sexy..." smiled Evony.

"Doc, if I knew that the succubus wouldn't kill me, I would made sure to make you happy if you only put that dress on me everyday." said Vex.

Lauren smiled while she accepted the words of the friends till she heard Hale's father calling them making she and the siren turn to him with bright smiles while took their hands.

"You have to stay here till Val comes down." said Roussan. "...she won't take long."

"Don't worry, we have time." said Hale.

"Yeah...we do..." said Roussan looking then at Lauren to give her a hug. "Thanks again, Lauren, for making all this possible."

"Its not a problem, Sir." said Lauren looking at him.

Roussan kissed her forehead before go to the chapel letting her alone with Hale for the first time since he saved her from Parkos while he took her hands and looked at her with a smile.

"Lauren, I know we didn't have much time to talk about what is happening but..." muttered Hale. "...I just want to thank you with all my heart for everything you've done for me and my family and for the rest of the families. I don't know what would had happened if you didn't saved us."

"You would have found a way, Hale." said Lauren. "...I sure of it."

Hale smiled hugging the doctor a couple of minutes before letting out a breath and look at her in the eyes.

"Ready?" asked Hale.

"Yeah, let's do this." said Lauren.

The two of them breathed when they saw Val walking down the stairs with her beautiful wedding dress and for the first time they felt that nothing could go wrong in their lives.

What they didn't saw was the shadow who was looking at them with sad eyes before disappearing into the trees of the Santiago house.

**-Cross My Heart-**

The wedding was wonderful and Val didn't stopped crying seeing all the beautiful decorations, all her friends and family and Trick who was the one who acted as the conciliator making that day truly perfect for them.

"Is amazing all you did with a couple of phone calls and orders and this place is awesome." said Rafaga who sat beside Lauren in the table beside the newly married couple.

"It was easy, even I, have a couple of friends in this world and this place was one of the places I wanted to marry Bo." said Lauren.

Rafaga didn't say anything but took Lauren's hand in hers while Rick looked at them from the other side of the table knowing how much Lauren missed the other people that were saving his sister.

_All this time and without news..._

He didn't though that something good was happening even when Lauren said that they were coming back and that Bo was the most stubborn person in this world and she was getting all of them back.

A slow song started to play making Lauren walk to him and give him a little pat in the shoulder and signaled where Rafaga was looking at her drink a little bored.

"She doesn't give me the time of the day, Lauren." said Rick. "I'm human and she's..."

"That doesn't matter, Rick, if you want her, fight for her." said Lauren. "...if there was something I learn from Kenzi and Bo was that sometimes the rules are made to be broken."

Rick looked at her and then at Rafaga before letting a breath out and smile looking back at the doctor with a new determination in his eye.

"Ok." said Rick. "I'll try..."

"Go get her, tiger." said Lauren.

He smiled before going to Rafaga and asked her to dance making the valkyrie smile while she took his hand and the two of them walked to the dance floor making Lauren laugh while she watched everybody happy from her table till someone sat beside her.

"You're ok?"

"I don't know, Trick." muttered Lauren. "I mean, I'm happy that we saved nearly everybody but I'm worried about them..."

Out of nowhere a energy made them uncomfortable making Lauren and Trick look around the graden trying to find the source.

"Bo?" asked Lauren.

"No..." said Trick. "Aife..."

Lauren got up from her chair taking Trick's hand while the energy got closer to them making them think fast for a plan to protect everyone that was in the wedding.

There was a lot of Fae and humans...

"Trick, call Hale, Evony and Vex, tell them to protect this place." said Lauren.

"I'm not letting you alone." said Trick.

"Then call them and come, fast." said Lauren.

Lauren got out of the recepcion letting her powers take control of her while her eyes turned gold at the same time that she saw Trick coming back to her with a worried look and another blow of energy passed through them.

"Shit...the dark king is here too." said Trick. "Lauren, everyone is alerted..."

"Let's go then, we don't have much time..." said Lauren.

And with Hale, Evony and Vex looking over them, Trick and Lauren left the recepcion in the garden and took off behind the trees looking for the energies that they felt and hoping that they could save Aife in time.

**End of the Combined Memories**

"We never thought that we were gonna find what we saw." said Trick looking at Bo.

Kenzi breathed while she thought that Lauren really went through hell and part of her just wanted to punch herself for all those time when she though that Lauren would turn her back at them.

She was wrong, so wrong.

She looked at her brother and Rafaga who where hearing the story like the others but they seemed more worried, like they knew something that the rest of them didn't.

_Lauren?_

"Ricky, can we talk?" asked Kenzi a little suspicious.

Maybe she was only human but she knew her brother perfectly and she knew that something was wrong, something serious that was reflected in the way that Rafaga was looking at Aife and Rick was watching the time.

"About what you want to talk?" asked the Ash looking at her sister after they got away from the group.

"What's happening?" asked Kenzi. "...and don't tell me nothing. I know you enough to know that something isn't right."

Rick looked at Rafaga before he let out a breath and turned to his sister, Kenzi was a stubborn person and she will found out one way or the other so he didn't had any chance to keep this new problem from her and besides, he needed help to calm himself down.

And Kenzi always helped him when they were kids.

"Kenzi, we got some news from Valhalla, of Lauren..." said Rick. "...and they're not good."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenzi a little worried. "...is Lauren alright?"

Rick looked at the ground and then at his sister who punched him on the arm making him breath out while he tried to form the words he needed to tell her.

"The darkness is in Valhalla looking for Lauren..." said Rick. "...he wants to destroy her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Mother Of The Queen, Part 2**

"What do you...?" asked Kenzi. "...what the hell are we doing here!"

The shout of the human made the group turn to her before Rick could make her stop and grabbed his sister taking her to the other room just as Aife turned to her daughter taking her hands.

"Bo, you have to hear me out now, ok?" said Aife. "...because Lauren saved me from your father grasp and destroyed the rest of the Una Mens left but with a important consequence for her."

"Consequence?" asked Bo. "What consequence?"

"Her destiny. You know that your father made a prophecy that turned real when Kenzi sacrificed herself making Lauren the one who will always be by your side..." muttered Aife.

"Yes...was part of the prophecy." said Bo.

"Yea...so, when she saved me." muttered Aife without looking at her daughter. "...made me, who was the one who will always guard the darkness the one, the one who will always be by your side while she took my place."

"No..." muttered Bo. "...no mom..."

"All the powers she got, all that she did for the others, she made sure all of that things was protected before she took my place." said Aife crying.

Bo stood in denial while she tried to shield herself from her mother's words, she didn't wanted to hear that words, the words that told her that Lauren just sacrificed herself for her mother, for her and for a better future.

_I choosed you and you broke my heart..._

"Bo, we need to get to Valhalla, now." said Kenzi finally getting back in the main room.

Bo looked at her best friend while Kenzi knelt before her with tears in her eyes and the succubus forced herself to stay calm to hear the human talk.

"Kenzi, calm down..." said Hale. "What's wrong?"

"Acacia is in Valhalla protecting Lauren from the darkness." said Kenzi. "...because we're are stuck here without being able to go there yet."

"What?" asked Aife.

"No, no..." said Trick who looked at Rafaga, Tamsin and Rick. "...Lauren defeated the king...it's not possible..."

"It's possible..." said Tamsin. "...the king is only a body, the darkness is darkness you should know that, Trick."

He should but he let himself forget about it after losing Lauren, a mistake that now could end worse than the first time.

Because if the darkness destroyed Lauren...

"But we can only get there with the memories..." said Hale feeling himself trembling. "...and we have to hear Aife and Bruce and then the final battle."

Bo felt the desperation through her while her inner succubus cried for release to get them to Valhalla in the worst way possible, a lost of control that would led her to hurt the people she loved.

_Bo, my love, you're not a monster..._

Lauren's voice got in her mind calming her down while her mind started to think in her options, they still couldn't get to her and, at the same time, they couldn't be too late.

And, suddenly, the answers appeared in her mind like a open door.

"Mom, end your part of the story." said Bo. "...and then we'll go to see Bruce and he will tell us his and then we learn about the final battle, after that I will go to Valhalla to get Lauren. Meanwhile Kenzi, I need you to go to see the Leviathan and make her talk about Valhalla, understood?" continued Bo who then looked at Rafaga. "...you said that Acacia is there, right?"

"Yeah and she promised to protect Lauren." said Rafaga. "...she wouldn't let anything happened to her."

"I'm going to make that bitch talk, BoBo." said Kenzi. "...I'll call you."

"I'm going with you." said Hale.

Rick stood beside his sister too after kissing Rafaga goodbye while she let him go reluctantly knowing that this was what he needed to do.

The only thing they could do.

"Be careful, Kenzi..." said Bo.

"I will, BoBo..." said Kenzi. "...for Lauren."

"For Lauren." said Bo who looked her best friend, Hale and Rick disappear before she turned to her mother. "...now mother..."

Aife breathed knowing that this was the only way to save try and save Lauren even if the fear of own memory was too much for her to take.

**Aife's Memories**

She ran for days trying to find a way to contact Lauren and her friends so they could help her with the darkness that was trying to get to her.

Her husband made darkness that was trying to kill her.

"Aife!" shouted the darkness.

Aife ran through the big garden of the Santiago house trying to get away from him while she looked behind her seeing the darkness making his way to her.

"No!" shouted her.

"You're mine!"

Aife jumped just before he got her getting into a clear zone in the garden where she got away from him while the darkness surrounded her with a devil smile.

"No, please..." cried Aife.

"We're together..." said the darkness. "...you and me, forever."

"Let her go."

The growl came closer making the two of them look in front of them where Lauren appeared with her silver wings over them and she used her sword to make the darkness get away from Aife while Trick got to his daughter.

"Aife...you're ok?" asked Trick.

"Father?" asked Aife. "...she's..."

"Yeah, she's Lauren..." said Trick. "...she's your little one's mate."

Aife looked at her father before the words of the blood king registered in her mind, that was not the human doctor she remembered but, at the same time, nothing in this place was like she remembered.

She looked the darkness surrounding the blond woman that was forced to attack him with her wings making the air revolve aroun them while the three Una Mens left appeared in the ground.

"Trick!" shouted Lauren.

Trick used his blood fast creating a shield while the three Una Mens focused in attack them making the blood king kneel inside the shield trying to protect his daughter with all he had.

"Father..." said Aife.

"I made a mistake the last time we saw each other, Aife..." said Trick. "...I'm not letting that happen again."

But the dark energy came from every side and Trick was having a hard time trying to protect them making Aife realize the importance of facing her fears and finally fight against your worst enemy.

"Aife?" asked Trick.

"I'm the blood's king daughter." growled Aife. "...I'm the mother of the queen, idiots. You think you can beat me? Come on."

Aife started to glow while from the air Lauren let out a smile after getting rid of an attack from the dark king that was forced to back down while they observed the change in the succubus.

"The power..." said the dark king. "...you see why you can't save her? She's dark, like me and nothing can change that."

The succubus attacked the Una Mens with her powers while she had a green aura around her that made her flown taking all their energy and leaving them weak in the ground.

"Lauren!" shouted Aife. "...now! Finish them off!"

The doctor smiled before taking her sword and before the dark king could stop her, she attacked the Una Mens with a light making the three of them cry in pain while the white light surrounded them.

And destroyed them once and for all.

"Good work!" shouted Trick.

But Lauren didn't stop there, she grabbed her sword and took Aife's hand making a little cut in her wrist while she did the same in her own wrist and looked at the dark king.

"You said that I couldn't save her, right?" said Lauren. "...well, its time to change that."

"What do you mean!?" shouted the dark king.

"Lauren?" asked Trick.

The doctor ignored them while she let her sword on the ground that, for Aife's surprise, started to glow at the same time that the succubus felt the darkness getting out of her body.

"For the power of the wolf spirit and the valkyries goddess, I, her chosen human, lead my protection to Aife, the mother of the queen for her future." said Lauren. "...and I take her place guarding the darkness while she took my place on staying by the queen forever."

"No..." muttered Trick.

The light started to glow while Aife fell to the ground with tears in her eyes feeling, for the first time in years, how her sadness and sorrow disappeared from her at the same time that the darkness cried and disappeared in front of them.

"I will kill you!" resoned in the air. "...I will destroy you!"

"What have you done?" muttered Aife to Lauren.

"I saved you and..." muttered Lauren looking a little worried. "...and I think I started the real war."

**End Of Aife's Memories**

"...when she saved me from my own darkness she made like I was before this mess." said Aife. "...that's why I look more human now."

Bo breathed while the tears ran down her face, Lauren did all this for her even without knowing for sure if she was coming back.

_Hell, even I didn't knew if I was going to come back..._

"You have to go to see Bruce, sweetie, he has to tell you why she decided to end with the dark king and why everyone of us pledged to her." said Aife. "...Bo...you have to know what happened with Bruce."

Bo agreed getting up with Dyson and Tamsin, her two loyal generals by her side while her grandfather took her hand, her mother hugged her, Evony put a hand in her shoulder and Val and Derrick looked at Rafaga before Derrick used his powers to teleport them where Bruce was.

Where one of the most painful memories they knew took place.

"Bruce?" asked Evony.

"It was my fault..." muttered Bruce. "...all my fault..."

And then, they saw Rafaga try to hide her tears while she used her powers to make them relieve Bruce memories.

The first time they really lost all the hope.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Kenzi got inside the Leviathan's cave with Hale and Rick behind her, ready to fight whatever that monster threw at them only to see the witch looking at them with angry eyes and her cane in her hands.

"Human..."

"Tell me what is happening in Valhalla, bitch." growled Kenzi.

The Leviathan smiled before use her cane making Kenzi, Hale and Rick fall to the ground while she got at the same level that they were and let them hear Acacia's voice worried and a little scared.

_Don't be late, Bo...she doesn't have much time left..._

"If you want to know everything you will have to defeat me, human..." said the Leviathan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Losing Control**

**Bruce's Memories**

"A lot of time had passed, Trick. Are you sure they're coming back?"

William's words made Trick sad while he, his brother and Bruce prepared the Dahl for another full night enjoying the fact that the dark king and Massimo didn't appeared in the last months.

Something that couldn't be good and that made Lauren be in high alert all the time.

"I don't know, Will..." muttered Trick. "...I want to think that everything is alright, but..."

"Trust them, old man." said Bruce. "...I don't know the others but I know that Kenzi and Tamsin are not weak."

Trick agreed, he had to trust them because it was the only way he could be calm enough to face the dangers of fighting against the dark knig.

"Bruce! Next idiot father! Code red! Code red!"

Bruce turned to see Vex getting into the Dahl like if he just saw a monster, he looked scared and was trembling like a child.

"Idiot father...?" asked Bruce before realizing what he was talking about. "Mayla?"

"Your wife is giving birth!" shouted Vex sitting in a chair. "Mon Die! What a scene!"

"And what the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Bruce taking his coat before grabbing Vex. "...I told you to stay with her!"

"Evony is with her." said Vex. "...I had to get out of her...in the moment I saw the head."

"The head...!" shouted Bruce.

William looked at his brother who was trying not to pass out while Trick tried not to laugh at the scene and Bruce didn't even said goodbye to them while he took off with Vex who was crying like a baby.

"Well..." said William.

"They'll come back."said Trick.

Just like he said, Bruce appeared again at the Dahl looking at Trick who already had the phone in his hand and was looking at him with a smile.

"I'll call Lauren." said Trick.

"Good." said Bruce.

Twenty minutes later, Lauren got to Bruce house making him breath in relief while the doctor smiled at him and knelt before his wife, a water nymph that now seemed like she was in the worst hell she could think of.

"Lauren..." muttered Bruce.

"Relax...everything is fine." said Lauren. "...Evony, get me something for the sweat and something to clean and wrap the baby...Hale, Rafaga and Rick, prepare the bathtub I want it full of water, understand?"

"Yes, boss." said the others.

Everyone moved while Lauren looked at the woman with her brown eyes and put her hands on her stomach while with the other hand the supported the babies head.

"Ok, Mayla...breath..." said Lauren. "...we're gonna get you in the water, ok?"

"Yeah...ok...that would be great..." said Mayla.

"Good...Bruce? Vex?" asked Lauren. "...you have to get her into the bathtub carefully, ok?"

"Yeah..." said Bruce.

"I have to do it?" said Vex.

The look on Bruce eyes was enough to make Vex change his mind and the two of them with Lauren's assistance, started to move Mayla to the bathtub where they let her carefully while Lauren supported the baby out of the water.

"Better?" asked Lauren.

"Much better..." said Mayla.

That's when they felt the noise, something strong that was getting to them while, out of the house, Bruce could see Massimo standing with a smile and two fire balls in his hands.

"Massimo..."

Lauren looked at the window seeing that monster throwing the fire balls before she closed her eyes and surrounded everybody with her silver wings protecting them from the attack while Mayla cried in pain.

"I can't let her alone..." muttered Lauren.

"I'll go." said Bruce. "...I'm gonna teach this idiot who the ogres made the things."

"No..." said Mayla. "...Brucie don't go..."

"I'll go with you." said Vex surprising everybody. "...I want to kick his ass."

Bruce looked at Vex with a smile while he kissed his wife forehead, he could see something else apart from the desire to fight the druid in the mesmer eyes but he didn't wanted to force Vex into saying anything about it.

"Rafaga, help me." said Lauren.

"Yeah..." said Rafaga.

Hale and Rick looked at each other before putting themselves beside Bruce and Vex making Laure breath while the valkyrie took Rick's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Take care of them, Hale." muttered Lauren.

"With my life, doc." said Hale. "...with my life."

"Be careful..." muttered Rafaga.

Rick smiled before taking her face in his hands and kiss her while he let his feelings for her show in front of the others for a couple of seconds.

Enough to let him know that she felt the same way he did.

"Always, Raf..." said Rick.

Rafaga breathed putting herself beside Lauren while the others went to fight Massimo finding the druid in the door of the house ready to attack them again.

"Nobody touch my house, Massimo." growled Bruce.

The ogre threw himself at the druid while Massimo smiled and showed his powers punching Bruce to the ground while Hale was preparing himself to use his siren cry on him.

"I killed you once, siren." laughed Massimo. "I can do it again."

Hale growled when he felt Massimo's powers on him making the siren stand in the air and throwing him then to one of the walls of the house.

"Ahhh!"

Rick's shout made Massimo turn around to see the human charging at him with a katana that hurted him on the arm and forced the druid to stand back while Rick attacked him.

"Stupid human..." said Massimo.

Rick felt something hot in his hand when he saw Masssimo touching his katana making him cry in pain while he let the sword go and fell to the ground seeing the druid throw his sword beside him.

"Let him go!"

Vex shout made Massimo turn again seeing the punch coming from the mesmer that made the druid fall away from Rick who looked at them trying to catch his breath and was retrieving his sword.

"The coward..." said Massimo. "...have you called your pathetic human yet?"

Vex growled while he prepared himself, he had enough of others Faes making fun of him for being different only hating him because the family he had or choosing the life he wanted to live.

"Look, idiot. I had enough of people like you who think they are gods with powers that are not even theirs." said Vex who felt his powers surround him in a dark halo. "...I'm a coward, I don't like problems and I sold myself at the best bidder, yes, but I can see my faults too and you are one of the worst."

Vex used his powers forcing Massimo to do what he wanted to do and with a breath, he made the druid walk again from them and invoke his fire balls trying to make him thrown them at himself.

"Is not gonna be that easy..." growled Massimo. "...mesmer..."

Massimo growled before using all his power to throw the fire ball at Bruce who was getting up from the ground like Rick and Hale making Vex look at the ogre with worried eyes while he heard a baby cry inside the house.

A baby that was going to grow up without his father.

"Say goodbye, ogre..."

Massimo smiled watching the fire ball getting closer to Bruce who closed his eyes while the cries surrounded him, Rick's and Hale's voices, the Thornwood brothers who just got in his house with Trick.

His baby's cries.

_Goodbye, mi son..._

He closed his eyes waiting for death to take him when, out of nowhere, he saw a shadow over him and then he saw Vex jump in front of him taking the fire balls in his body while he was throw backwards making Massimo look at them a little surprised.

"Look at the coward..." muttered Massimo.

Bruce looked behind him where Vex's burned body was lying and walked closer to him, unable to understand what was happening before him.

What just happened...

"Son...Son of a bitch!"

William and Marcus surrounded Massimo in their wolves forms growling and attacking the druid who was trying to get away from them while Trick cut his arm and used his powers to attack the druid with tears in his eyes.

"Vex?"

Evony's voice made the ogre looked at her while she walked to the body and knelt before him touching his hair with tears in her eyes, just like if all this was really the true.

Just like if Vex was death.

"Let me see..." said Rick. "...let me see!"

Bruce looked behing him where Rick was trying to get free from Rafaga to get closer to them but the valkyrie had him hugged in her arms not wanting to let go and kissing his head while they cried at the lost of their friend.

"Shit..." muttered Hale. "Lauren..."

He looked behind him where Lauren was walking to them slowly, very slowly and knelt before Vex's body putting a hand in his face while a tear ran down her face and she let a sob out of her body.

"Rest in peace, Vex." sobbed Lauren. "...you're a hero and I'm gonna make sure that everybody knows that from now on."

Just then she got up looking at Massimo who was still being attacked by Marcus, William and Trick while she felt her powers flow through her in answer for her feelings of rage and sadness .

"Vex was our friend..." growled Lauren. "...and you killed him...you're pay for that, Massimo."

The light surrounded the doctor's body while her silver wings turned gold and her cheeks and arms where covered of golden lines that represented all her true strength.

All her powers, the wolf spirit, the valkyrie soul and her own soul, united in one form.

"Incredible..." muttered Trick.

Lauren growled before she looked at Massimo with her feline eyes and used her paws to make a gold chain appear from the ground grabbing the druid's legs while other chain grabbed his arms.

"No!" "That powers are only for gods!"

"That's what I am!" shouted Lauren with a voice that was not hers. "...Knelt before me!"

The chains made Massimo knelt before her while Lauren walked to him and grabbed his face looking at him directly in the eyes while she invoked her sword.

"You're gonna pay for what you did." said Lauren. "...with your life."

Massimo tried to beg for his life but before he could say anything, Lauren used her sword and her paws to kill him making the blood get out his body to let him die slowly while she looked at him one more time.

"Hope you rot in hell, asshole." said Lauren.

**End Of Bruce's Memories**

"...after that Lauren had a heated discussion with light and dark elders because they didn't want to let people call Vex a hero but in the end, she won and now Vex in considered one of the heroes of the war." said Bruce. "...and that made Lauren finally become part of the Fae world fully and truly and made her be the leader all of us needed for the final battle."

Bo looked at Bruce feeling the tears in her eyes, she understood better than anyone the feelings that Lauren had when she killed Massimo because she felt the same when she fought the one that was guarding Kenzi in hell.

In fact, she too killed that bastard for hurting her best friend.

"I'm so sorry for Vex's death, Bruce..." said Bo. "...but you need to understand that what he did was for your son to have his father everyday in his life."

"I know." muttered Bruce.

Bo hugged him when she felt her friends looking at her worried and then she saw her hands glowing in a strange blue color.

"Bo?" asked Dyson. "...your hands..."

The succubus keep watching her hands while she felt something else, flashes of Lauren in her battle uniform and nights at the Dahl.

Flashes about Kenzi's fight in Leviathan's cave and the she saw it, the final battle.

The last memory.

"Leviathan." said Bo.

And before anyone could say or do anything, all of them were surrounded by a blue light that was transporting them and that this time, came from the queen of all of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Last Memory**

Kenzi was having a hard time fighting the Leviathan even with Rick's and Hale's help but she wasn't giving up that easy.

At the end, Lauren gave everything for them and the image of her body covered by respirators and needles in the orb of life flashed before her giving her the will to fight while she got up from the ground.

She was gonna do it, she had to do it.

"You can't beat me, human." said the Leviathan. "...surrender now."

"Keep dreaming, bitch." growled Kenzi. "...I came here for answers and I'm getting answers."

The Leviathan smiled while Kenzi faced her and the human looked at her brother who was using his sword as a shield while Hale used a rock to support himself trying to catch his breath.

"Call Geraldine..." said Rick. "...we put a calling spell on the weapons, you can do it, sis."

"But..." said Kenzi.

"I used your sword in the war, Kenz..." said Rick. "...but I will never take her from you, besides, I have my own replica, Gerald."

Kenzi smiled before closing her eyes to call her sword and immediately felt something hot in her hands while Geraldine appeared before her making her open her eyes just before taking her sword.

"One sword would not defeat me." said Leviathan.

"And what about a angry succubus?"

Leviathan turned in time to see a attack of energy coming from Bo while the others went to Kenzi, Hale and Rick who looked at Bo impressed to see their friend surrounded by a blue light while her eyes were fixed at the Leviathan.

"BoBo?" asked Kenzi.

"Are you ok?" asked Bo getting closer to her to hug her best friend.

"Yeah..." said Kenzi. "...Bo, I hear Acacia, they don't have much time."

Bo touched her hair before looking again at the Leviathan who was looking back at the succubus with a angry face.

"Succubus!" shouted Leviathan. "...how dare you!"

"I don't have time for this, Levi." said Bo. "...tell me the last story about the war so I can go to get Lauren back."

"She has to tell that?" asked Rick while Rafaga hugged him.

" She the the one who carry death, love...she has to do it." said Rafaga.

"Never!" said Leviathan. "...I'm not gonna open that doors again with hell inside them!"

Bo growled while she used her hand to grab the Leviathan and puch her again letting the anger take the best of her. The same anger that was consuming her for not being able to stand up for Lauren, for not being able to be what she needed her to be.

Her heroine.

"Succubus!" said the Leviathan.

"Tell me the fucking story!" shouted Bo.

The Leviathan could felt her own body losing strength, it was if something inhuman was taking all her energy and she only knew one person there who could do that with her full power.

The succubus...

"Bo can do that?" asked Dyson at Trick while Tamsin took his hand looking worried.

"She's the future queen of the Fae and she's in love." said Trick.

"Never get a woman in love angry, Dyson." said Aife. "...and less if that woman is Bo, is a good and useful rule in this world."

Dyson just breathed looking at Bo taking Leviathan's chi, something impossible giving the fact that the Leviathan was actually a goddess.

But Bo's power was something truly incredible.

"Start talking!" shouted Bo.

"Ok..." muttered the Leviathan. "...ok...you're gonna see...your precious human memories..."

And, suddenly, the light surrounded them making they go back to the clubhouse where Lauren was talking to everyone she knew about a important matter.

**Lauren's Memories**

After another fight with the elders, Lauren finally made them move Vex to a better place where everybody could go to visit him and bring him flowers when they finished that last battle.

One fight that she had to fight with everything.

"Lauren?"

Rick's voice brought her back from her thoughts looking for the first time all her new family reunited around the main room of the clubhouse. Rafaga, Rick, Hale, Marcus and William, Val and Derrick, Trick, Aife, Evony and Bruce, everyone she tried to save leaving a part of her every time trying to left something of her behind to be remembered.

_I become someone worthy of you when you're away..._

She smiled, the days after Vex's death were hard, full of pain and new alliances with Acacia and her valkyries with Freira and her wolf clan who were ready to fight beside her.

Bruce, the ogres and most of the witch and witches he knew and clans who accepted the alliance with Trick and the Santiago family only because she was the last hope and they were ready to fight alongside her.

A real army who was ready to fight for their own choice to be free.

"Then...what's the plan tomorrow?" asked Derrick sitting beside Val.

"Any of you had a plan besides hid yourselves and stay protected till all of this madness end." said Lauren.

She wasn't surprised at the look they were giving her but she was trying hard not to care, if something was clear to her is that they had to be protected and that was the only way she knew how to do it.

"You're not talking seriously." said Hale. "...you can't leave us out."

"I can and I will." said Lauren. "...I'm not letting you fight the darkness, got it? Not after all we been through."

She could felt him coming, the dark king was telling her that he was getting to them and he was going to destroy them. He was telling her that only one of them could survive the fight and that he was stronger.

No, she couldn't let him get them.

"You're not doing this!" said Rick. "...you're not letting us out!"

"Rick, this is dangerous." said Lauren. "...if you face him..."

"When we face him." said Rafaga. "...you can't let us out, Lauren, we're your family."

"Guys..." said Lauren.

Evony stopped her taking her hand before getting up from her chair and put herself in front of the doctor and look at her with a smile.

"Lauren, I know you want to stop what happened to Vex to happen again, I know that you want to save everybody but you have to know that we want to fight with you." said Evony. "...because this is my home, this is our home, you made us realize that and you made us see that humans are important too...and that we can work together for a better place."

"Evony..." said Lauren.

"No, Lauren..." said Evony. "...you have done everything to protect us and now, we want to protect you."

Evony's words made Lauren cry while she hugged The Morrigan and then looked at the rest of her friends.

"Ok...you win." said Lauren. "...sleep well tonight and tomorrow...tomorrow we will see what happens."

Everyone took the orders breathing relieved and went back to their places in the house to take their rest before the battle. Evony, Trick, Bruce, his wife and the newborn baby, Aife, Derrick and Val stayed in the main room chatting while Lauren went back to Bo's room, the Thornwood brothers stayed in the kitchen, Hale went back to Kenzi's room and Rick and Rafaga stayed in a couch away from people.

"You think she's gonna be ok?" asked Rafaga to Rick while she put her head in his chest.

"Yeah...she just need to feel Bo." said Rick. "...but she's gonna be fine."

The valkyrie hugged Rick seeing the emotion in his eyes and knowing how important was this moment for all of them.

How important was for them to feel the presence of their loved ones the night before everything change.

"Everything is gonna be fine..." muttered Rafaga. "...I promise you."

Or that was what she hoped.

**-Cross My Heart-**

The sunrise took everyone by surprise except for Lauren who didn't sleep trying to remember Bo's essence while she chose her weapons carefully and looked at the room with a sad smile.

"Help me to protect them, Bo..." muttered Lauren. "...help me to save our world...the two of them..."

"Lauren!" "Come here!"

Hearing the surprise in Rick's voice, Lauren ran out of the house only to watch in complete surprise her new Fae army ready to fight for her and for their world with everything.

And they were looking at her like one of them...like a leader.

"We're here for you, daughter." said Freira kneeling before Lauren. "...at your service."

"If you fight, we fight." said Acacia. "...your fight are ours fights."

Lauren smiled seeing the others Faes knelt before her and felt her heart explode with happiness while she called the others to get beside her at the clubhouse doorstep.

"Thank you all for being here, I don't know what I can say to express how much this means to me and how important is for us that you decided to fight beside us, for our worlds and for every human and Fae that died trying to protect it." said Lauren remembering Vex. "...but this fight is not only for us, is for the ones that had to come back home, for a better future for Faes and humans where they could work and live together as equals. This battle will define all this world and would led us to a new future with our queen, full of strength and with a gold heart that will make a better place for us."

Everyone knelt before Lauren while she smiled and called her sword while she signaled her group to surround her to get ready for the final battle.

The battle that was going to change their destiny.

"For the queen!" "And for a new future!" shouted Lauren.

"For the queen!" "And for a new future!" shouted her army.

And now, they were finally ready for the battle.

* * *

The battlefield was surrounded by bodies, more of them fallen during the explosion of energy that surprised them when they got in the place.

And the rest were surrounded by creatures that got out of the darkness attacking them without giving them a chance.

"Bruce!" shouted Rick. "...behind you!"

Lauren looked how the ogre turned back in time to punch to black werewolves who were trying to attack Marcus and William who were in they wolves form killing enemies.

Aife and Trick were doing the same, while she used her powers, he was destroying them with his blood leaving a good space for Derrick and Val, he used his time powers to stop them while she killed them with her sword.

Just like Hale and Evony, who were using his cries and her weapon to destroy their enemies.

"Lauren!" "Go!" shouted Rafaga.

The doctor looked where Rafaga was signaling, a clear spot to the dark king who was watching the battle waiting for her while the valkyries attacked their enemies with the arcs and the balls of energy.

_Is now or never..._

Lauren closed her eyes calling her powers while she attacked her own enemies punching them till she got in front of the dark king who threw her an attack forcing Lauren to spread her wings to fly while she looked at him with her golden eyes.

"You are not winning this, human."

"Well see about that, idiot."

The dark king looked at her surprised while Lauren smiled, her plan was replaying in her mind over and over and she was ready to put everything to an end.

The darkness and the light were one and for defeat the darkness, the light had to absorb it.

_If I have to disappear...so bet it..._

She called her sword before attacking the dark king stabbing him in he chest and surprising him while Lauren started to absorb the darkness.

Like the dark energy was chi...

"Lauren!" shouted Aife.

"No..." muttered Trick. "...No, Lauren!"

The others looked the scene scared, Lauren was glowing while the dark king was trying to break free from her sword who was taking his powers and his life with every second that passed in his chest.

"Lauren!"

"Lo!"

The doctor turned to see Rick and Hale and smiled while Rafaga, Derrick and Val grabbed them and Evony started to cry with the Thornwoods that were being held by Bruce who was trying to stop his tears.

"Goodbye, my friends..." muttered Lauren.

And then she looked at the dark king with a smile while she closed her eyes and let the destiny do his thing while her mind flashed a last thought.

_Good luck guy, come back soon and Bo...I love you..._

Then, she let the darkness and the light explode inside her letting all the place covered in smoke while her body fell slowly to the ground.

Finally letting the peace come back to the world.

**End Of Lauren's Memories**

Nobody there was able to stop the tears from falling while the Leviathan finish the memory of the last battle and Lauren's simply goodbye after her sacrifice.

"Everyone knew that was her love for humans and Fae, and of course, her feelings for you, that made her able to defeat you father." said Hale. "...and for that, for everything she did and everything she gave to us, she is now honored to be our goddess."

Bo didn't seemed to care while the tears ran down her face, a blue tears that were leading her to Valhalla's doors that, suddenly, opened before them while a bunch of dark beast appeared ready to attack the group.

"The dark king beast." said Rick taking his sword.

Dyson growled while Tamsin closed her eyes calling her arc and the two looked at Bo and Kenzi who looked at the door like it was their only chance.

"Go, you two!" shouted Trick.

"We take care of this." said Aife. "...this is gonna be like last time."

The others put themselves around them while the human and the succubus looked at each other with a smile and, after a briefly agreement, they ran through the doors getting into Odin's realm only to see it surrounded by darkness.

"Bo!"

"About time..."

Kenzi and Bo looked at who they thought was the god of Valhalla with a woman beside them who was looking at them with a smile while their attention was rapidly taken to the person they were looking for.

"Doc..." muttered Kenzi.

"Lo?" asked Bo. "...Lo!"

Acacia breathed looking at Lauren who was nestled in her arms while Bo and Kenzi ran to the doctor that looked like she was death.

They had found her too late?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: All Of Me**

Bo ran to Acacia's side to take Lauren in her arms and touch her face while she looked for any sign of life in the doctor.

"Lauren..." muttered Bo. "...honey, I'm here..."

But Lauren didn't respond making Acacia breathe in sadness and Kenzi start to cry not believing what was happening.

"It's too late..." said Acacia.

"No..." said Kenzi. "...please, no..."

The succubus touched carefully Lauren's face before hearing the devil laugh of the darkness who was looking at them while he broke Odin's and Athenea's shield making Acacia growl while she turned to him.

"You're a monster..." growled the valkyrie.

"Lauren...wake up..." said Kenzi. "...come on, doc..."

"Come on, Lauren..." muttered Bo. "...I'm here, Lo, like I promise in the note I wrote to you and now you only have to wake up, honey...wake up..."

Bo looked Lauren's face while she touched it with lovingly and kissed her forehead with tears running down her face. She couldn't have been to late, she couldn't let this end this way.

_You're a mistake, Bo...You always lose what you love..._

Bo felt the desperation through her while she hugged Lauren in her arms remembering everything Lauren had done to save the world while she was in hell saving Kenzi.

Every moment she wasn't beside her lover till one of them got her attention.

_The darkness..._

She felt something surrounding them while she looked at Lauren who was covered of dark energy that, out of nowhere, made the doctor disappear from her arms to appear again beside the darkness.

"This can't be good." said Athenea.

"She's mine now." laughed the darkness. "...you though that I was gonna let that human go? Her power, her energy and devotion are all I need to kill all of you."

Bo got up from the ground while she looked at Lauren who stood beside the dark energy and suddenly opened her eyes looking at her.

But this time her eyes weren't gold like they were in the memories, this time her eyes were blood red.

"Who needs the Una Mens!" shouted the dark king. "...or Massimo!" "She stronger that them all!"

Kenzi looked at Odín and Athenea who stood beside Bo and looked at each other knowing the only way to stop all of this.

"Acacia...Kenzi..." said Odín. "...you think you can hold the darkness for a moment?"

The two women looked at each other before Kenzi got her sword ready for the fight and Acacia called her arc and spread her wings making Odín breath while he let them go and he with Athenea looked at Bo who seemed lost looking at the dark version of the woman she loved.

"Bo...there is a way to save Lauren." said Odín.

Bo turned to the god and goddess while they called a sword, the same sword Lauren used to destroy the darkness in the dark king during the war.

The same sword that now glowed with the champions light.

"What...?" muttered Bo.

"You have to do the same Lauren did with the dark king." said Athenea. "...you have to absorb the darkness in this sword."

Bo denied the idea while she looked at Lauren who now was trying to kill Kenzi and Acacia like a robot while the valkyrie and the human tried to not attack her and focus in the darkness behind her.

Without being able to touch him...

"No...I can't do that." said Bo looking at the gods. "...I can't kill Lauren."

"We don't know what's gonna happen, Bo." said Odín. "...maybe you kill her o maybe not, remember that Lauren is light and maybe the sword is able to heal her."

"Or maybe she dies." said Athenea. "...whatever happens I'm sure that Lauren don't want to stay like this."

Bo breathed while her mind was torn in emotions of pain and fear, anything could happen but she was sure that if she did what they wanted and Lauren died, nothing would stop her from diying as well.

_Romeo and Juliet..._

The first book Lauren read to her when they started their relationship came to her mind while she saw Kenzi fall to the ground with a growl and Acacia breath while she prepared her arc to stop Lauren again.

"No...she wouldn't wanted to be like this." murmured Bo to herself.

She turned to Odín and Athenea and took the sword in her hands breathing hard and trying to take all the strength she needed to to what she had to do.

_And If I lose her?_

Then she would be death too so they could be reunited again that was the only thing she wanted right now.

"If she dies..." muttered Bo looking at the sword. "...I want you to kill me..."

"Bo..." said Odín.

"No...I don't have any meaning in this world without her." said Bo determined. "...If she's gone, then I'm gone."

Athenea smiled at her putting a hand in her shoulder while Odín agreed too and then Bo prepared the sword while her eyes turned blue and the sword started to glow bright with blue and gold colors on it.

"BoBo?" asked Kenzi from the ground.

"You know what I have to do and what's gonna happen if she dies, don't you Kenzi?" muttered Bo.

Kenzi looked at her for a second before hugging her best friend and the tears started to fall from her eyes while she looked at Bo kiss her forehead and walk pass her to where Lauren was.

"Don't make me watch them die..." muttered Kenzi looking at them. "I give everything if you save them both..."

"May the power of the valkyries protect you." muttered Acacia.

Bo smiled walking to Lauren who turned to her while she attacked the succubus but didn't threw her to the ground, in fact, she smiled with a strong determination in her eyes.

"The last time I left you only a note saying that I was going to come back to you, Lauren." said Bo moving the sword. "...well now I'm here, in front of you with all this love I feel for you burning in my heart to tell you, Lauren Lewis that I love you and that I came back for you."

"Beautiful." said the dark king.

The darkness attacked Bo with a new blow that cut the succubus arm and face but she didn't cared, she had her own goal and nothing was going to stop her from getting it.

In life or death.

Her eyes glowed while her body was surrounded by a blue halo that blocked the darkness attacks on her, surprising him and making Lauren stop to look eyes with the succubus.

"What is this!?" shouted the darkness.

"You forget that I'm your daughter." growled Bo. "...the darkness is inside me and for that, you will not defeat me."

The darkness let a growl out while Lauren attacked Bo with dark energy making the succubus protect herself while she walked closer to her lover.

"You're gonna die, succubus." muttered Lauren.

"No, Lauren..." said Bo. "...we're gonna live."

Without letting her react Bo grabbed Lauren by the waist before stabbing her with the sword in the stomach making the doctor cry in pain while the darkness looked at them surprised.

"What have you done!?" shouted the darkness feeling the pain.

"Finish my destiny." muttered Bo while she put Lauren's head on her shoulder."...forever."

"No..." muttered the darkness. "...No!"

Bo breathed Lauren's essence while the sword started to glow stronger absorbing all the darkness of the doctor's body and the darkness started to disappear, this time, under the grounds of Valhalla that opened for the fallen souls to restrain the darkness, ending with that nightmare that was finally out of their lives.

"It's done..." said Acacia. "...It's done!"

"Take that, idiot!" shouted Kenzi.

Odín and Athenea looked at each other before looking at Bo who was cradling Lauren's body in her arms while she kissed her cheeks and closed her eyes feeling the death surrounding her lover.

"Lauren..." muttered Odín.

Kenzi's smile faded and Acacia looked at the succubus with tears in her eyes while the human got closer to her best friend that was holding the doctor and looked at them not believing her eyes.

"BoBo..." muttered Kenzi.

"I'm not gonna live without her, Kenzi..." said Bo. "...I don't want to live without her."

Kenzi tried to deny the knowledge of the true that was facing right now while she put a hand in Lauren's shoulder.

Nothing was going to change what Bo was thinking, she knew that for a fact because she felt the same when she lost Hale.

"No, Bo..." muttered Kenzi.

But Bo wasn't hearing her while she put the sword in her neck ready to end her own life when, out of nowhere, Lauren's body started to glow and disappeared in front the succubus eyes.

"No...wait..." muttered Bo. "...Lauren!"

She used the sword to cut her own neck to disappear with the woman she loved when, out of nowhere, Odín stopped her looking at the center of the battlefield in Valhalla where Lauren was surrounded by all of the heroes of the realm.

"What's happening?" asked Kenzi to Acacia.

"They're saving Lauren..." muttered Acacia.

Bo looked Lauren's body turn into a tiny light that flew to her hands while the succubus looked at it surprised.

"What is this?" asked Bo.

"Is Lauren's soul." said Odín. "...the heroes of Valhalla knew her bravery and the love you two share and they wanted to save her."

Bo looked at Odín and then at the light in front of her before her lips turned into a smile realizing the possibilities.

"Go, Bo." said Athenea. "...go to save your woman."

The succubus smiled with tears in her eyes looking at the heroes from Valhalla thanking them for returning the woman she loved to her before taking Kenzi's and Acacia's hand and get out of Valhalla.

* * *

"Kenzi...?" asked Rick when he saw them getting coming back from Valhalla.

"Come on, brother." said Kenzi. "...we have to save hotpants."

And they started to run to get to the Orb of Life in time to save that woman who was the only thing that could give them the final happiness they deserved.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Love Will Find A Way**

In all her succubus life, Bo passed the speed limits more times that she needed to think for various reason but any of them were more important that the reason she had now.

She not only had Lauren's life in her hand, she had her own life hanging in the balance.

What she said and promised in Valhalla was the cold true she needed to realize before destroying the darkness forever, she didn't wanted a life without Lauren Lewis in it.

"Open the doors!"

Rick's voice made all the people working there to clear the aisle while the Ash moved the people for Bo who ran till Lauren's room and looked at the doctor's body who was like the last time she saw her, inside the orb.

"Lauren...love, I'm here." said Bo touching the glass.

The others stood out of the room looking through the glass in the wall while Rick ordered for the nurses and doctors to remove Lauren's orb making Bo able to touch her.

"Come on..." muttered Evony.

"You can do this, daughter." said Aife. "...you will do this."

Inside the room, Bo touched Lauren's face with a smile while she put the golden orb in the doctor's chest and looked at her eyes waiting for her to wake up.

Waiting for any reacction...

_Come on, Lauren...fight for you...and for me..._

The light of the orb started to glow while it disappeared inside Lauren's body making Bo get closer to Lauren's face with hope.

"Wake up, Lauren..." muttered Bo. "...I love you..."

And like an order, Lauren's eyes opened looking at Bo who couldn't stop her laugh and her tears while she looked Lauren finally awake.

Safe and sound...and by her side.

"Bo...?" muttered Lauren.

"Don't talk now..." said Bo. "...my god, Lauren, I'm so glad that your awake."

Lauren smiled while she looked at Bo and the succubus took her hand with all the love she could muster while she smiled to the rest of their friends who where looking at them in complete awe.

"Score one for the succubus!" shouted Rick and Kenzi.

Everyone started to jump happy with the news while they realized that finally everything bad was over and now all of them could be together.

"Ash?" asked one of the nurses.

"Call the doctors, Shark." said Rick. "Tell them to come to Lauren's room, she woke up."

The nurse looked at him with surprise before he ran down the aisle while the Ash breathed and felt the tears running down his face.

Finally...finally they would be happy...

**-Cross My Heart-**

Two days later Lauren was recovering slowly, they removed all her tubes and the machines that surrounded her but they thought leaving her in the hospital one more day to make sure she was really ok.

At the end she was practically death a couple of days ago.

"Can I come in?"

Lauren smiled when she saw Bo walking inside the room, the succubus had red flowers in her hand that she let in the nightstand beside the doctor while she kissed Lauren and sat beside her.

Bo looked nervous and Lauren couldn't blame her, in fact, she understood the succubus because she was the one who wanted to be left alone the night before and the one who told Bo that she wanted to talk to her today about the main issue they had between them.

Their relationship.

"Well..." said Bo looking at the doctor.

"Bo, I called you because I think that after everything we have been through it's time to define our relationship." said Lauren. "...we need to know where we stand before doing anything else."

Bo agreed, she wasn't sure what was going to happen but she was ready to fight for Lauren even if the doctor didn't forgive her now.

She could spend all her life waiting for her if that was what Lauren needed.

"When you left me behind...you hurt me, Bo." muttered Lauren. "...I though that I left behind our relationship but like always, you have a way to make me fall more in love with you that the last time and when you left I realized that maybe you didn't loved me anymore."

"Is not like that." said Bo. "...Lauren I love you since the first time we meet, but I was an idiot, an immature idiot that didn't realized my love for you till you were gone. When I left you I didn't do it because I didn't felt for you it was because I loved you to much to put you in danger."

Lauren took Bo's hand in hers while she felt her emotions through her body makin the doctor realize that this time Bo was talking from the heart.

_Like I always wanted..._

"I understood that later, Bo, I knew you were trying to protect me of the dangers of saving Kenzi but...don't you think it would have been better if you would have told me?" asked Lauren. "don't you think that it would have been better if you made me part of you life and not out of it? I lived three years in hell for everything that happened Bo, but was a lot worse when I thought that I was never going to see you again."

Bo breathed, for her was a nightmare all this time too. Without her smile or her geek talk and other things that made the succubus ache for everytime she was near the doctor.

"I know, I went through the same without you and I know that you probably don't believe me now because I never showed it but I promise you, Lauren, I love you with all my heart." said Bo. "...I loved you before and I love you more now, after seeing everything you've done, all the things you suffered for me and for everyone in this world."

"You've seen everything?" asked Lauren.

"Every memory, every fight you had saving our families." smiled Bo touching Lauren's cheek. "...thanks for that, Lo, thanks for saving everyone, my mother, Trick..."

"I didn't saved Vex..." muttered Lauren.

Bo put a hand in Lauren's chin and kissed her like any other time when Lauren needed reassurance about something.

Lauren used words to make feel better and she used kisses to do the same.

_Confidence...acceptation..._

"I know what you're feeling Lauren, its the same I felt when I couldn't save Nadia, Ciara, Rainer and every people I lost." muttered Bo.

"With Hale..." said Lauren. "...have you seen Hale?"

"Yes and Kenzi wants to talk with you about that, you know?" smiled Bo. "...you saved her love and I really don't know how to thank you for it."

Lauren closed her eyes when Bo's fingertips caress her face feeling all the love the succubus felt for her, the relationship was something impossible but they couldn't stop the way they felt for each other.

But she didn't want regrets now and she could say that Bo didn't wanted to fail again either.

They only needed one more chance to do things right.

"Lauren, I know I made a lot of mistakes and I don't want you to act like nothing happened." muttered Bo. "...but I don't want to lose you...and...Lo, I only know that I love you and that losing you made me realize that I need you here, beside me, not like my doctor or my friend but as my lover, my everything."

"Not behind you?" "Not in the shadows?" asked Lauren surprised.

"At my side." said Bo. "...I want you beside me because without you I lost control, without your love I don't want to live in this life and I want to live, Lo, with you."

The emotions played in Lauren's face while she threw her arms around Bo kissing her hard while she surprised the succubus that kissed her with equal hunger and desire running through her body.

"Lauren..." muttered Bo with her eyes turning electric blue. "...I won't be able to stop..."

"Shut up, succubus." growled Lauren. "...I passed a hell without you and I waited enough time to hear you say you want me by your side so now let me end this like I want."

Bo smiled while she kissed her again making Lauren bring her closer till the succubus was on top of her in her hospital bed kissing the doctor with everything she had.

_If some want to watch through the glass, let them watch..._

Lauren murmured while Bo kissed her chin and her neck, she bit her shoulder creating more excitation on the doctor's body while she felt herself getting ready for the succubus that was touching her making her moan in pleasure.

"I love you...Lauren..." muttered Bo in her breasts.

"I love you more..." growled Lauren when she felt Bo sucking one of her nipples."...I love you...more..."

Bo smiled while she let kisses in all her body till she found what she was looking for, Lauren's center was ready for her and she felt hungry and full of love making her inner succubus cry on desire while Bo felt the pleasured feeling of having Lauren like this, unprotected under her, ready to let her claim her body.

"Bo.." muttered Lauren.

Bo breathed before she started to lick her center making the doctor moan while the succubus smiled closing her eyes when she felt herself getting over excited because Lauren's moans.

"Succubus, get here and kiss me..." said Lauren.

Bo kissed her center one more time before get to Lauren's face and kissed her lips with passion while the doctor caressed her cheek with one hand and used the other hand to take Bo's fingers with them to bring them through their bodies with a smile.

"I love you..." said Lauren.

"I love you too..." said Bo.

Then, the two of them started to move slowly feeling every move of their bodies while the heat was built inside them making them moan and feel all the emotions that made them cry in pleasure and love like the first time the made love together.

Till they felt that going slow wasn't enough and started to go faster while their breaths became one and the two of them got their climax crying the others name while they felt finally free.

Free to be together, forever.

* * *

"This place smells sex..."

"Oh, please..."

"Shut up."

"A god hearing this..."

"Come on, you're boring."

Bo woke up when she heard the voices in her room feeling the wonderful effects of her lovemaking with Lauren that was still sleeping beside her and, with a smile, she kissed the doctor's forehead before she focused in the people in front of her.

"Kenzi?"

"BoBo, this is no a way to meet the gods."

Bo looked at her best friend before seeing Rick, Rafaga, Odín and Athenea beside the human giving her looks of embarrassment and amusement while she realized that they were assuming that she and Lauren were naked under the covers of the hospital bed.

_Come on..._

"What are you doing here?" asked Bo shielding Lauren from their eyes.

"Yeah.." said Odín. "...we need to talk about what happens now, but I like to do that in other place with your clothes on."

"Boring..." muttered Athenea.

Odín gave Athenea a look while Bo breathed kissing Lauren on the cheek and making the doctor wake up realizing that they weren't alone in the room anymore.

"Honey?" asked the doctor.

"Odín, Athenea, Kenzi, Rick and Rafaga are here." said Bo. "...they want to talk to us."

"The gods?" asked Lauren covering herself.

"We're here." said Athenea. "...but don't worry, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"We wait for you outside." said Odín grabbing Athenea before getting out the room.

"Yeah, BoBo, don't be late." said Kenzi.

Bo smiled while Lauren looked at them touching the succubus arms and making her turn to kiss the doctor with passion while she heard Kenzi talking in the hall.

"I told you that they were having their wow-chika-wow-wow.." said Kenzi. "...you own me twenty bucks, Ricky."

"What a woman." said Rick. "...she made me lose my first bet against my sister."

"I heard you, Kenzi!" shouted Bo laughing.

"I know, love!" said Kenzi. "...but I won!"

Bo smiled while Lauren kissed her shoulder knowing that they had a important talk with the gods that would define their new future together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Forever Means Party**

The reunion at the clubhouse brought more people that they expected but being a house without walls, the people was able to stay in the same room with enough space for everybody.

"So..." said Bo sitting beside Lauren in the couch.

"Well, now that we finished the main problem with a good victory we have to focus in the other matter that could separate you..." said Odín pointing at Kenzi, Richard and Lauren."...from you." said looking at the Faes.

"I don't..." muttered Kenzi.

"Mortality, human" said Athenea. "...I don't know if you realized that you, your brother and Lauren are still normal humans, and with that, you will die before any of us."

Feeling that future, Rafaga hugged Rick closer to her while Hale passed a arm over Kenzi's shoulder and Bo kissed Lauren's forehead looking at the gods worried.

"Yeah, that is definetly a problem..." said Tamsin.

"Can't you use the same procedure that you did with Taft?" asked Dyson looking at Lauren. "...you turned him Fae."

Lauren looked at him before discarting the thought, Taft procedure was something dangerous and she didn't had the same equipment as before, beside, it was a painful operation.

And she wasn't let Kenzi and Rick get through that.

"I can't Dyson, you know how painful was for you and for him." said Lauren. "...and besides, I only could do that with Kenzi and Rick, I couldn't do it to myself and we don't have good Faes for that procecure beacuse I'm not using any of you."

Dyson agreed, it was a good choice but it was dangerous and there was the possibility that Kenzi and Rick wouldn't be able to survive it.

And...the fact the chosen Fae would surely die in that procedure.

"Then..." muttered Rick.

"Then we'll find another way." said Lauren who took Bo's hand in hers.

"Lucky for you, you had the gods in your side." said Odín. "...I called the goddess of destiny to find a way to help you."

"The goddess of destiny?" asked Evony. "...that bitches?"

Athenea bitted her lips before she started laughing while Odín looked at the human when, out of nowhere, the air turned cold around them and they saw the three goddess appear before them.

"Odín, with this we pay for the favor you did to us." said one of them.

"Sure..." muttered him.

The they looked at the group of humans and Faes with a little smile wile they showed them the chains of life and put them in front of the humans.

"We can kill the weak humans with only a cut..." said the youngest goddess.

Bo growled showing her blue eyes to the goddess who seemed amused by the outburst while Lauren touched the face of her lover and looked at the goddess with a smile.

"Then...why not?" asked Lauren.

Kenzi and Rick looked at the doctor who seemed to know what was saying to the goddess while they were going crazy seeing the sisters smiling at the only thing that could determine their lives or deaths.

A simple chain...

"You're an insolent." said the other goddess.

"I want to know, really." said Lauren. "...why not? I mean, we're weak, we can be killed without a second thought but we're here, in the Fae world, fighting and living with all the Faes as equals."

"That's true." said Bo. "...Lauren, Kenzi and Richard had showed their loyalty and their true strength in this world."

The goddess looked each other before looked at Odín and Athenea, they looked surprised of the humans capacity to be equals with Fae but even with that, give life and abilities to this three humans...

Maybe it was to much.

"I'm not sure..." said the goddess.

"Please goddess..." said Rafaga. "...they're important here, much more that you could think."

The three goddess looked at the valkyrie and then at the humans before sharing the same thought with a look between them and they smiled creating a white smoke that made them disappear for a couple of seconds.

"Then..." said the first sister appearing in front of Kenzi to grab her face.

"Maybe we could..." said the second sister appearing in front of Rick to grab his surprised face.

"Give you a solution..." said the third sister appearing to grab Lauren's face with a smile.

Their eyes locked with the goddess before they started to tremble with the goddess while the memories of past, present and future connected with them and, after a moment, the goddess let go of the humans that fell to the ground hard.

"Guys!?" shouted Trick.

Hale put Kenzi in his arms looking at her worried while he touched her face a saw the little russian wake up with a smile in her lips while she looked at the goddess.

"Wow..." said Kenzi.

"Honey?" asked Hale.

"Kenzi Malikov..." said the older sister. "...your courage, your heart and your devotion makes you the greatest human in this planet and for that I, as a destiny goddess, give you the eternal life and the divinity of the valkyries, only because I know you love kick ass."

"Great..." said Kenzi.

Hale smiled and hugged her close while his heart jumped in happiness knowing that he wouldn't watch her die or getting old and now they could have the great live they always wanted.

Meanwhile, Rafaga was hugging Rick with tears in her eyes begging him to wake up for her.

"Richard..." said Rafaga. "...don't you dare and leave me, idiot, you didn't fight this long for me only to die now..."

"Of course...not..." said Rick opening his eyes.

"Richard Malikov..." said the middle sister. "...you leadership, you stability and you determination has made you the leader of the Light Fae and in the future you will be the one who will help all of them, Fae or humans, to overcome their problems, for that I, as a destiny goddess, give you the eternal life."

"Really?" asked Rafaga.

"You and me forever, warrior." said Rick. "...really."

Rafaga smiles while she grabbed Rick shirt and kissed him with all her relief thinkin that now they could be together without having to worry about his life spaw.

"Congratulations, sister." said Tamsin taking Dyson's hand.

"Yeah, congratulations, sis." laughed the wolf.

The valkyrie looked at them with a smile till she heard the sound of Bo kneeling beside Lauren to bring the doctor into her arms while the younger goddess looked at her in complete awe.

"Incredible..." said the goddess.

"Lauren?" muttered Bo. "...honey, are you ok?"

"Bo..." said Lauren. "...I feel a little dizzy..."

The succubus looked at the goddess who was talking to her sisters and were looking at Lauren like she was some kind of miracle before they bowed before them surprising the two women who looked at each other.

"Lauren Lewis, majesty, we can't deny you the eternal life." said the younger goddess. "...your choices, your power as a human and as a Fae and you devotion and protection to all of us made you the rightful owner of eternity."

"Thanks.." muttered Lauren looking at Bo. "...majesty?"

"I saw your future, majesty..." said the goddess. "...I saw you ruling beside the queen in the new world of humans and Fae, you and the queen will keep the peace for now on."

Bo smiled kissing Lauren's forehead while she took her hand and helped her to stand up putting her hands in her waist while the goddess smiled at them.

"Long lifes for the queens." muttered the goddess before disappearing.

The air revolved around them while the goddess disappeared making Athenea and Odín look at them surprised before they looked at the two humans who now sat with they're own partners.

"Ok..." said Athenea.

"That was easy." said Odín looking at Kenzi. "...but Kenzi, now that you're a valkyrie you're in my charge so monday morning at six o'clock I want you in Valhalla for training."

"What!?" shouted Kenzi making Rafaga and Tamsin laugh.

"Normal procedure." muttered Odín. "...Athenea?"

"Oh, sure..." laughed the goddess looking at Rick. "...Richard, you need to learn about laws and everything between humans and Faes and I'm gonna teach you so...you start monday morning at seven o'clock."

"You're kidding!?" shouted Rick.

The brothers looked at each other worried before they looked at Lauren who was nestled in Bo's arms looking at them with a smile.

"She has to do something too, right?" asked Kenzi.

"She's the queen." said Odín. "...we have nothing to teach her."

"Besides if we try probably she ends up teaching us something and I'm too old to go back to school." said Athenea.

Lauren laughed while the gods started to disappear waving them goodbye and remembering one more time Kenzi and Rick about their new jobs.

Something that made them breath.

"Lucky one..." said Rick looking at Lauren.

"Yeah..." muttered Kenzi.

Lauren looked at them before she turned to kiss Bo and look at her with a smile while she took her hands and breathed relaxed for the first time in years.

"You're ok?" asked Bo.

"Yeah..now I am." said Lauren. "...but I think there's a way to make this truly memorable."

"How?" asked Bo.

"A party..." said Lauren. "...at the Dahl."

Bo looked at her with a smile before agreeing with he knowing that Kenzi and Rick heard them and were planning already the party with the rest of the house who seemed finally ready to go back to normal lives.

The lives they fought so hard to get.

"I think is a perfect idea..." said Bo kissing Lauren one more time.

The future was with them this time and that was everything that mattered now.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Two weeks later, Bo and Kenzi walked to the Dahl talking about the last details of the plan that the succubus set with her best friend to surprise Lauren in the party.

"Then...what do you think?" asked Bo.

"What do I think?" asked Kenzi looking at her best friend. "...honey, Lauren is gonna make love to you right there in front of everybody when you..."

Kenzi stopped herself when she saw Bo's eyes flashing blue with desire while the human rolled her eyes remembering that Bo was a succubus and everything that means sex turned her on.

Especially if it was about Lauren.

"Come back to reality, BoBo." said Kenzi. "...you have a especial mision."

"And what if she says no?" asked Bo.

The worried face was so evident in Bo that Kenzi bitted her tongue to stop laughing about the stupidity of the question. The human knew Lauren enough to know that the doctor would pass out of happiness before saying "no" to Bo's surprise.

"Breath, Bodelicious." said Kenzi hugging her. "...we're here, ready?"

"No..." said Bo. "...I'm scared."

"Come on, woman. You fighted the darkness, your destiny, your biology..." said Kenzi. "...and everything else, and you're scared of Lauren?"

"Lauren can be scary." said Bo.

Kenzi rolled her eyes again before she pushed Bo inside the Dahl getting her inside after the succubus and walk to the group who was expecting them with smiles on their faces.

"Look at this..." said Kenzi before getting to the escenary.

Everyone and especially Lauren looked at Kenzi getting at the center of the escenary while Bo hid herself till she stood behind her best friend closing her eyes and letting a nervous breath out.

"A moment, please." said Kenzi making the Dahl go quiet. "...tonight the future queen has a surprise that she want to share with the person she loves most and she want all of you to hear it."

Bo looked at Kenzi and hugged her before she put herself in front of everybody breathing one more time and looked at Lauren who was looking at her confused.

"Like all of you know all my time here I only wanted to have a normal life. My life here was something that I didn't understand till all of you with your friendship and your loyalty to me made me understand that I could be part of this world and, more important, you all made me see that I have a wonderful family here." muttered Bo. "...but sometimes, I felt like I was missing something more, or better said, I was missing someone else that make me feel loved."

Kenzi breathed in happiness while she put her arm around Hale and nestled against him looking at Lauren smile with her eyes starting to show a couple of tears that told the little human that the doctor already knew what was Bo's plan.

"That person I needed was you, Lauren. You're the one I what to wake up beside me every morning and go to sleep every night, you're the one I what to make love and have kids and with you I want to face everyday till my last day on this planet..." said Bo looking at Lauren. "...I love you, Lauren Lewis and I know that with you my life will be complete, for that now, in front of our family and friends I want to aske you only one question..."

Bo got down the escenary walking slowly to Lauren who was crying while the succubus knelt in front of her and, with a smile full of love, showed the doctor the little red box she bought only a couple of days before.

"Will you marry me?" asked Bo opening the box to show a beautiful gold ring with blue diamonds.

"Bo..." muttered Lauren. "...yeah!" "Of course I want to marry you!"

Bo smiled before getting the ring out of the box and putting it in Lauren's hand while the doctor kissed her with all her passion and the Dahl erupted in happy shouts and congratulations that would be the center of the party all night.

Because now, the future was on their side...

And was forever.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Future**

**Six months later...**

"You look stunning."

Bo smiled when her mother and her grandfather looked at her while she touched her wedding dress for the last time and tried to calm herself while she was getting ready for the most important day of her life.

Her wedding day.

"Honey, Lauren is gonna faint when she sees you." said Aife.

"That's the idea, mom..." said Bo with a smile.

She couldn't believe that finally she had this day but here they were, ready to get married and for this moment, Bo chose a beautiful white dress showed all her curves and made her felt even more beautiful that she already was.

They were getting married in the Santiago's garden, a place full of calmness and trees that decorated the place making it perfect for them.

"And here we are, the perfect bridesmaids." said Kenzi walking into the room.

She and Tamsin chose red dresses that made them sexy and ellegant while Aife chose a sexy blue dress and Trick used a black tux because he was going to be the one officiating the wedding.

"Perfect..." muttered Bo. "...then, if everything is settled..."

"Honey?" said Aife. "...come here..."

Bo walked to her mother while Aife kissed her forehead and touched her face making the succubus cry while Aife smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom..." muttered Bo. "I love you."

"Love you too." said Aife who then laughed. "...but I think we have to leave before we ruin the make up."

Bo agreed while she took her mother's and her grandfather's hand and got out of the club house ready to celebrate her wedding with Lauren.

Ready to pledge completely to the love of her life.

* * *

Lauren smiled while her carriage stopped in front of the Dahl, the place she chose to get ready for her wedding with her best mens who smiled at her while they hugged her.

"You look beautiful, Lauren." said Hale.

"Bo is gonna have a succu-attack when she sees you." said Dyson.

The doctor laughed before taking their hands while they helped her to get inside the carriage where Rick and Rafaga were waiting for her while Dyson and Hale got in the two beautiful horses who were carrying the carriage.

"Hale and Dyson weren't lying when they said that you looked beautiful." said Rafaga.

The young couple hugged the doctor before Lauren really looked at them and smiled seeing who much they loved each other and how perfect they looked for each other.

"Nervous?" asked Rick.

"No..." said Lauren. "...I'm just happy...the luckiest woman in the world."

"Is your wedding day, Lauren." said Rafaga. "...its time for you to be happy."

Lauren smiled while she touched her wedding dress, something like a white, beautiful and sexy party dress made by Evony who was sure to impress Bo.

"Let's go." said Hale.

"Yeah...let's go..." said Lauren taking Rick's and Rafaga's hands.

It was time to to let the world know that she was Bo's as much as Bo was hers forever.

* * *

"...and for the power I hold as a blood king you are declared wife and wife in all humans and Fae effects." said Trick with a smile. "...now you can kiss each other!"

Bo smiled before bring Lauren closer to her with all the happiness she felt inside her body. She could felt the doctor was happy too and that finally, they could love each other without no one standing in the middle.

They were free at last.

"This is forever, Bo.." said Lauren.

"You can bet on it..." said Bo kissing the doctor. "...forever..."

**-Cross My Heart-**

**Three years later...**

"This is the last time!" shouted Kenzi.

"I'm gonna kill him!" shouted Rafaga.

"Dyson!" "You're gonna be castrated!" shouted Tamsin.

"Feeding her!" shouted Lauren. "...Who gets pregnant like that!"

Evoy bit her laugh while she heard the shouting in the labor room that made Bo, Hale, Richard and Dyson shake everytime that one, or all of them, said something nasty.

"I can't believe that the four of them went into labor at the same time." muttered Richard.

"You were that said "don't worry, its gonna be fun."" said Bo. "...and I didn't though that I could get her pregnant."

"Well at least our wifes are not planning in castrate us..." said Hale looking at Dyson. "...or in your case, to feed you, Bo."

"Shut up." said Dyson while the others smiled.

They looked at the labor room where their wifes were about to bring into this world a baby boy, in Bo's and Hale's case and baby girls, in Richard's and Dyson's case while they keep calling them name that nobody wanted to repeat again when a nurse got in the labor room door and looked at them with a smile.

"They're ready." said the nurse. "...you're gonna get in?"

"We have to?" asked Richard.

The others looked at him while he breathed and then, they got into the room where their womens were ready with their doctors.

"Oh my god..." said Dyson and Rick at the same time.

The next thing they saw was the wolf and the conciliator in the ground while Bo laughed and Hale smiled walking to their womens who seemed to be in real pain.

"Shhh...its ok, love..." muttered Bo.

"It hurts like hell, Bo." said Lauren.

"I'm here." said Bo kissing her face. "...I love you...Lauren and you're giving me the best present of my life, love, you can do it."

"I love you..." said Lauren.

The doctor looked at them with a smile before asking to Lauren one more push and, at the same time, four cries were heard in the room while Dyson and Rick woke up and went to their wifes.

"There you go, girls." said the doctor. "...your little champion..."

"Hi..." said Bo taking his hand. "He's perfect, Lauren."

"He is..." said Lauren looking at her son's face while she kissed his forehead. "...welcome to our lives, little Ethan."

A life where they will be creating new memories with the happy endings that they all deserved.

* * *

**A/N:**So yes, this is the end. As always I want to thank yo for all your comments, favorites, follows and for reading the stories, really, thank you.

And now I'm gonna leave the summary of the last story I'm gonna translate for now, it's called "Faegance" and I hope you like it.

AU (Alternate Universe). A carefully chosen revenge, three humans in the spotlight and a war between races that was about to explode by a single cause. A human condemned the king of them all to a life of solitude and only a human could save him now. The only question was whether it was worth sacrificing love.

Till next time!


End file.
